La profecia
by Lakssy-Chan
Summary: Una nueva Aventura se aproxima basada en muchos tipos de combates y batallas donde dos bandos dos especies diferentes se enfrentaran en una nueva guerra... ¿como terminara esto?
1. Chapter 1

Hola lectores anónimos y gente de todas las edades. Hoy traigo un nuevo proyecto difícil por cierto. Pero se los traigo para que disfruten a primera mano lo que eh escrito y espero sea de su agrado.

-Personajes no me pertecen si no de su respectivo creador.

-Espero y sepan como trabajo Dialogo, Descripción y Acción.

La Cenicienta

Capítulo 1: Tragedia

No siempre las historias empiezan con un "Habia una vez..." y todo eso. Esta historia comenzará en como una jovencita pudo conseguir lo que quería.

Era un dia feliz para aquella niña de cabellera negra y ojos violeta, usaba un vestido color violeta con decoraciones blancas, ella corría alegremente hasta que se abalanzó hacia un hombre de cabellera rubia y ojos azules, ambos parecían felices disfrutaban del uno y del otro como era de esperarse el padre de esta jovencita se sentía solo, sabiendo que su hija crecería sin en el amor de un madre.

Asi que último respuesta comenzó a buscar a damas que ocuparán la posición de ser una madre para la pequeña, conocida como Sam Manson.

Durante días el padre de la jovencita seguía buscando durate aquellos días estuvo en citas hasta que un día, pudo encontrar su "alma gemela"

Se encontraba en su casa Sam miraba con un poco de confusión aquella mujer, de larga cabellera oscura con ojos azulados, usaba un vestido color rojizo con zapatos de tacón, su rostro poseía un maquillaje que demostraba un bello rostro, a lado de ella se encontraban dos niña de 10 años, una de ellas tenía una cabellera negra piel morena, ojos azules oscuros, usaba un vestido color rosa, mientras que la segunda era una niña, piel morena ojos azules, usaba una blusa color amarilla con una diadema color amarilla. Los presentes veían con felicidad al padre y a la pequeña niña.

Mujer: querido, es sumamente lindo -sonrie-

Padre: gracias, esta es una cena para dar una noticia muy importante -embosa una sonrisa-

Mujer: me parece bien

Padre: bien, hija te presentó a tu nueva madre -sonrie-

Sam: ¡¿que?! ¡Pero no quiero eso...!

Mujer: ¿acaso no quieres amor de una madre?

Sam: no, mucho menos de ti...

Padre: hija, discúlpate con la srita. Mercedes -molestó-

Sam: pero papá... ella no es mi madre y nunca lo será... -molesta, sale del lugar-

Padre: lamento esto querida, pero Sammy le llegó la noticia...

Mercedes: no importa se que espero me acepte...

Papá: si, no te preocupes ella te aceptará...

Sam habia ido a su habitación en donde se pudo acercar a la ventana miro con el cielo, aquel cielo nocturno. No paso mucho tiempo cuando llegó su padre quien mostraba una especie de triste, ella no dijo nada se encontraba molesta por lo ocurrido.

Padre: hija, por favor tienes que aceptar a srita. Mercedes

Sam: papá, yo no la quiero, no debiste a ver hecho eso... -molesta cruza sus brazos-

Padre: hija... por favor, sabes que pronto necesitaras una madre quien entienda tus motivos

Sam: no, no me importa... -se levanta-

El padre quedó un tanto triste aun asi no retiró la propuesta que el mismo habia colocado y salio de la habitación. Sam miro la puerta cerrarse a pesar de que sus padres eran poderoso económicamente seguían brindandole aquel cariño. Aun asi después de la pérdida de su madre habia bajado por completó aquella felicidad y ahora solo había la mitad de aquel sentimiento.

Días más tarde se llevó a acabo la boda, aquella boda solo se veían lo que eran las dos pequeñas hijas de aquella mujer, mientras que la hija del padre se encontraba de una manera molesta.

Ambos vestidos elegante debido a la ocasión, para luego el juez de casamiento dio una serie de juramento haciendo que ambos adultos unieran sus vidas por medio de la legalidad.

Unas semanas mas tarde la joven había cumplido 11 años el padre lo disfruto aquel cumpleaños mientras que Mercedes veía con molestia aquella niña.

Dos años después el padre de Sam cayó en cama, una enfermedad habia causado tal acción provocando que él padre quedará débil.

Esa noche Sam conversaba con él, aquellas última palabras eran lo que podían pasar, aun asi fue lo suficientes una ves que ingresó Mecedes al interior miro aquella escena del padre y de la hija.

Mercedes: Sammy, ve a dormir... -voz suave-

Sam miro con molestia para acceder, mientras que ella salía, Mercedes habia puesto su atención en aquel hombre.

Mercedes: querido ¿como te sientes?

Padre: estoy bien, mis últimos momentos los eh dicho con mi hija...

Mercedes: entonces firma el testamento nuevo... -mostrándole la hoja-

Padre: lo siento, pero no tengo mucha fuerza...

Mercedes se encontraba molesta quería gritarle una serie de palabras aun asi guardó silencio para luego notar como aquel hombre perdía su vida.

Mercedes: grr... maldito... -molesta-

La mujer se encontraba molesta y aun asi fingió que una serie de lágrimas dando a conocer la muerte del dueño de aquella casona.


	2. Chapter 2

La profecía.

Capítulo 2: Despertado

Después de aquel trágico final, Sam comenzó a vérselas duras, pues su "madrastra" por asi decirlo no le brindaba apoyo, ocasinando que la joven solo dejara de ver o vivir cerca de ella.

Afortunadamente pudo conseguir cierta cantidad de dinero que su padre le había heredado entre esa cantidad iba la propiedad de un edificio donde podría estar cómoda.

A sus 18 años no tuvo más motivos para quedarse y dejar aquella señora junto con esas chicas superficiales para irse a vivir sola en aquel lugar, aquel edificios que seria su nuevo hogar miro con asombro el lugar estaba bien organizado como las decoraciones que le gustaban a su madre.

Una ves que buscó su habitación continuó explorando aquel lugar hasta que llego a la cocina, una ves ahi miro con detalles, quedando sorprendida.

Ya era tarde y para cierta chica a esa hora se encontraba viendo T.V. aun asi sus pensamientos se basaban al recuerdo, la perdida de su pade habia ocasinado aquella apariencia de gótica. Aun asi no le importaba regresar a hacer la persona superficial, pues ella misma se quería como era.

Ella se levanto apagó el televisor y se dirigió hacia la cocina en búsqueda de una jarra de agua que se llevaria a su habitación. No paso muchos minutos cuando al entrar a la cocina diviso a un chico de su misma edad solo que un poco más alto. Sam quedo alterada intento gritar pero aquel sonido no salia de sus cuerdas vocales miraba con pavor aquel extraño sujeto.

Aquel sujeto sintió su presencia cosa que al darse la vuelta la pudo notar de pie en la entrada de la cocina. Aquel chico la miro hasta que en un dos por tres les sonrió levemente.

Sam: ¿qui...quién eres tú...? -asustada, mirándolo-

Chico: yo... bueno, soy Danny Fentom -embosa una sonrisa-

Sam: Danny... Fentom...

Danny: si...

El chico de cabellera negra, ojos azules y una piel clara, con camisa blanca seguida de una camisa de botones color negra y pantalón color azul, le sonrió para tomar asiento en el comedor de la cocina. La chica la miró con confusión para luego comenzar a hablar.

Sam: ¿de donde provienes? -acercándose un poco-

Danny: toma asiento que esto no sera corto -sonrie de lado-

Sam no pensaba hacerlo, pero algo en su interior hizo que lo hiciera y una ves enfrente de él, pudo conversar.

Danny: supongo que pensarás que estoy loco... pero yo soy de aqui... soy el único al igual que tú -sereno-

Sam: ¿de que rayos hablas?

Danny: bien, yo soy mitad fantasma, eh despertado para un solo objectivo... protegerte...

Sam: ¿despertado? ¿objectivo? ¿protegerme? -confundida-... debes de estar absolutamente loco... llamaré a la policía... -levantándose-

Danny: ellos no te creeran -sentado mientras embosa una sonrisa-

Sam: deberían de hacerlo ...

Danny: sabes hay muchas formas de llamar la atención una de esas es de esta forma, asi que solo relájate... esta misión fue concedida para mi -sonríe-

Sam: ¿por quién? -molesta-

Danny: tus padres...

Sam quedo sorprendida ante la respuesta de aquel chico aun asi no podia creer lo que escuchaba, tomo asiento, mientras que colocaba sus brazos sobre la mesa intentando poder pensar el motivo de esto, cosa que Danny miró con extrañeza, se acercó hacia ella como pudo para luego tocar su hombro.

Danny: sabes tus padres no son malos después de todos... ellos te defendieron mucho...

Sam: ¿de que? -confundida, mira a Danny-

Danny: mira, no puedo contarte mucho pues sería contra las reglas... pero me han pedido mi ayuda para que te protega de seres espectrales, aquellos seres buscan tus ánimos, sentimientos, todo lo que un ser humano puede obtener... -la mira-

Sam quedó en reflexión mientras miraba la mesa, aun asi no podia creerlo para Danny habia hecho algo mal, o podria ser un cambio para ambos. Se alejo un poco buscando algo que beber de la nevera y en cuestión de segundos Sam se levantó, Danny volteó para mirar como la chica se iba hacia la planta superior.

Ella se alistó cambiandose de ropa a su pijama de un pantalon negro y una blusa de tirantes negro, soltó su cabello negro para luego cepillarlo.

A los minutos de la nada apareció otro sujeto de cabellera blanca y ojos verdosos, su piel pálida, para que su traje fuera negro, guantes y botas fueran blancas.

Sam miro atraves del espejo, para luego mirarlo frente a frente, ella temblaba para que en unos segundos aquel ser hablará.

Ser: ni siquiera grites... soy Danny ¿no me recuerdas? -mirándola-

Sam: pero... estas diferente... -asustada-

Danny: si, es mi lado fantasma, lamento si te asusté...

Sam: ... no... no hay problema... solo sal de mi habitación...

Danny: ok, solo que lamentó este error por asi decirlo nunca pensé que usted gustara de que la protegan -un tanto apenado-

Sam: si... supongo solo salga mañana platicaremos...

Dicho esto Danny regresó a al normalidad ya que unos aros brillosos hicieron su aparición convirtiéndolo en un humano.

Danny habia salido, su mente todavía indagaban las palabras por la cual le habia tocado aquel trabajo.

*Flash Back*

Un niño de 4 años, corria por toda la casa, mientras que cierta madre que vestía de un traje especial para cazar fantasmas hacia un pequeño juego con su hijo pequeño.

No ocurrió mucho tiempo cuando por error el pequeño habia llegado al laboratorio de sus padres, en donde miro aquel enorme portal, la madre quedó detrás de el mirando con orgullo como terminaban aquel mecanismo que los llevaria a conocer otra dimensión. Por mala fortuna el pequeño ingreso sin ser visto por su madre, a los minutos llega otro adulto de cabellera negra y ojos azules oscuros mostrandole a la madre del pequeño los planos para activar dicho portal como era conocido.

Al momento de activarlo se puede escuchar un grito desgarrador, provocando que ambos padres dejaran de funcionar aquel portal para buscar al pequeño, dieron con el solo que su estado era demasiado diferente, su cabellera blanca podia notarse e inclusive aquel traje diferente, en un par de horas habia despertado en su habitación su estado habia regresado a hacer un humano cosa que para el no sabía.

Los padres ingresaron con una serie de papeles creados por sus propias máquinas dando a conoer de que su hijo era mitad fantasma.

*Flash Back*

Danny abrió los ojos estaba ahora enfrente de la puerta de la habitación en donde se encontraba la chica quien protegerá, en cuestión de minutos dio unos pasos dirigiéndose a la puerta de enfrente para tomar un descansó.

Una ves que ingresó a aquella habitación se tumbó a la cama para luego pensar en como protegerla, sabia que pronto la obtendrían pues aun el no se creía lo suficientemente fuerte como para poder detener al verdadero enemigo causante de aquellos sucesos de ambos.

Sam por su parte no paraba de pensar haciendo asi que girará por unas cuantas horas. Sus pensamientos estaban en guerra diciendo ¿cual es esa misión? ¿porque me sigue ocultando cosas? O cosas asi. Algo en ella decia que tenía que dejarlo pues algo se aproximaba y sabia que el no podría lograrlo sola. Atraves de sus pensamientos pudo hacer que se pudiera dormir haciendo así un sueño tranquilo.

En aquella habitación Danny habia aparecido miro como la joven dormía tranquila no queria molestarla, pues su misión seria protegerla a toda costa.

*Flash Back*

Aquel niño había tenido una serie de problemas pues al no poder controlar aquellos nuevas habilidades le habia costado a él y a su familia provocando una serie de perdidas materiales. A cumplir 5 años el pequeño comenzó a usarlo con ayuda de su nuevo maestro un fantasma de traje mecánico, cosa extraña.

Ya que meses antes por un error provocado por el habia hecho que su familia muriera en un accidente, asi como última alternativa se dirigió hacia al mundo o dimensión conocida como la zona fantasma.

En aquel sitio conoció a Clockwork un fantasma conocido como el maestro del tiempo, habia visto su futuro, asi que colocó su futuro en manos de aquel fantasma mecánico por fortunas le habia enseñado bastante biendo para que tiempo después fuera a visitar a Clockwork.

Clockwork: Gracias por tu visita a tiempo Danny Phantom -sonrie-

Phantom: de nada, ¿que es lo que quiere decirme? -confundido-

Clockwork: como tu eres un mitad fantasmas puedes estar en la dimensión de los humanos, asi que te dejare algo muy importante... -muestra a una niña de cabellera negra y ojos violetas-... ella estara en problemas, ella y su familia son gente muy poderosa, suelen ayudar a los fantasmas en ciertos modos, pero utilizan la brujería...

Phantom: ¿que quiere que haga, Clockwork?

Clockwork: protegela, mientras que la batalla aun sigue un ser malvado andas tras de ella, pues puede abrir y sacar el poder supremo con su sangre -sereno-

Phantom: bien, no se preocupe la cuidaré...

Clockwork: bien, te dare tiempo hasta que cumplas 15 años, para que andes cerca con ella y una ves ella sola estarás frente a ella...

Phantom: ¿que quiere decir con eso? -confundida-

Clockwork: ustedes no se veran dentro de 3 años más tarde, en donde le explicaras algunas cosas

Phantom: oh, entiendo...

Dicho esto Phantom solo accedió a aquella misión para que a los minutos saliera de aquel enorme castillo de engranes y manecillas que hacia lucir aquel sitio en una especie de lugar lúgubre. Clockwork quedó observando aquel espejo en donde se mostraba la pequeña, pero tomo en cuenta otra visita.

Clockwork: vaya visita que tengo... -sereno-

Era una mujer de cabellera rojiza flameante, su traje consistia en un top que cubría su pecho unas mangas largas que llegaban hasta por encima de sus codos, una falda corta que era sostenida por un cinturón ancho, mientras unas botas largas hacían su conjunto de color negro.

Aquella fantasma se acercó lo suficiente pues al no mirar el rostro de Clockwork habia preocupado a la mujer fantasmal.

Mujer: vaya, has mandado a un pequeño fantasma... a cuidar a una humana... -sonríe-

Clockwork: ¿acaso te molesta?

Mujer: no, pero a mi señor no le gustará... espero y no salga de la zona fantasma... -sonrie-

Clockwork: el saldrá... pronto lo verás... -embosa una sonrisa-

Para la mujer aquella sonrisa le habia provocado una molestia severa.

Danny por su parte flotaba hacia la isla de su maestro Skulker en donde comenzarían los nuevos entrenamientos.

*Flash Back*

Otro día más se asomaba, los rayos débiles del sol ingresaban a la habitación, hacia el rostro de Danny quién se habia quedado dormido en la silla de aquella habitación. Miró hacia Sam quien de la misma forma comenzaba a despertarse, el solo desapareció de aquella silla y de la habitación para encontrarse en su habitación.

Sam habia despertado de un sobresalto algo en sus sueños habia preocupado aquella acción. Asi que decidió alistarse.

Lejos de aquel lugar, por decirse asi de aquel mundo, era un mundo diferente en donde los habitantes eran fantasmas, podia mostrarse un enorme castillo alemán, en su interior se encontraban cuatros seres encapuchados sus ojos rojos podian notarse, los cuatros inclinados ante un ser quien estaba en el trono.

Su aspecto era diferente a la habitual su compostura era de un ser de alto poder. Aun asi los fantasmas presentes no decian nada, para escuchar la voz de aquel ser.

?: ¿ya han encontrado a la joven? -con una voz fría-

?1: aun no, pero debe de estar escondida...

?2: la última ves se encontraba con sus padres, aun asi la persona quien estuvo con ella no pudo conseguirla...

?: necesito su sangre para poder liberar mis poderes... asi que comiencen a buscarla, si no uno de ustedes terminarán dejando de existir...

Dicho esto los cuatros seres se elevaron y salieron de aquel lugar dirigiéndose a sus diferentes puntos qur una ves le habian brindando aquel ser.


	3. Chapter 3

La Profecía.

Capítulo 3: No es como parece

La mañana habia llegado y para cierta chica de aspecto lúgubre bajaba. Iba medio pensativa su sueño habia puesto en aquel estado y una ves que ingresó a la cocina pudo divisar al chico, cosa que en ese momento quitó aquella idea.

Danny: buenos días... -sonrie-

Sam: ... buenos días...

Sam se acercó a la nevera en donde buscaba algo que comer, asi que saco un galón de leche para servirse en un vaso.

Danny: ¿no vas a desayunar?

Sam: ¿eh? -confundida-

Danny: estoy haciendo el desayuno -sonríe-

Sam: no... gracias, pero tengo que llevar algunas co... -mira hacia una mesita cerca de la puerta- ...¿donde estan los documentos? -preocupándose-

Danny: ... deben de estar por ahí -retoma la mirada al sartén-

Sam: era una carpeta... tenia que llevar esto a un invernadero... -buscándola-

Danny: ¿invernadero? ¿Para qué? -confundido-

Sam: buscar un empleo como todas las personas... -continua buscando-

Danny: entiendo, pero no te sugiero que hagas eso... -cruza sus brazos-

Sam: eh... ¿porqué?

Danny: al momento de poner un pie allá afuera te estarán espiando y una ves hecho esto te atacaran...

Sam: dices puras tonterías solo para que te quedes...

Dicho esto Sam se disponía a ir hasta la puerta pero Danny la tomo de la cintura jalandola hacia atrás.

Sam: ¡sueltame! ... ¡tengo una vida! -tratando de zafarse-

Danny: ¡entiende! Allá afuera te estan esperando -sereno-

Sam: entonces ¿porque no vienen a buscarme?

Danny: no lose, supongo que es un mecanismo o algo asi...

Sam: dices puras tonterías...

Sam se zafo de aquel agarre para luego sentarse en el sofá, Danny la miro con un tanto de serenidad para comenzar a hablar.

Danny: sabes se que esto es nuevo para ti, pero tienes que entender...

Sam: ¿entender? No tengo la menor idea del motivo por la cual esto me sucede... -molesta, cruza sus brazos-

Danny: por eso te pido que me hagas caso esta ves, salir afuera seria peligroso...

Sam quedó un tanto pensativa ante la palabras de Danny haciendo asi que se quedara cayada en todo los sentidos. No paso mucho tiempo cuando se escuchó la puerta, Sam trató de levantarse pero Danny se lo impidió haciendo una seña con su mano dando a entender que se quedará.

Danny se acercó a la puerta y la abrió pudo notar a otro chico su piel era morena y sus ojos eran azulafos, usaba una clasica gorra mientras que el vestuario era un pantalón color verde seco, seguido de una camisa de botones amarilla.

Sam se acercó quedando a unos metros de la puerta, para luego escuchar la voz de aquel chico.

Chico: ¿tu debes de ser Sam Manson? Debo admitir que eres linda -sonríe-

Danny: Tucker... -fastidiado-

Tucker: bien, supongo que esta es la casa mmm... supongo que es muy igual a otras casas, pero se parece a tu antigua casa Danny -sonrie-

Danny: ¿que quieres decir?

Tucker: dijo que esta casa tiene mucho de que hablar, aun asi no podra ser mucho de utilidad

Sam: a ver, ¿quien rayos eres tú? ¿y que demonios haces aqui? -molesta-

Tucker: soy Tucker Foley, soy amigo de Danny desde hace tiempo, aparte soy experto en aparatos de alta tecnología -sonrie muestra su PDA-

Sam: ... -confundida-

Danny: tranquila, no pasará nada él es un experto en esto... -sonríe-

Sam: si tu lo dices... -se va a la cocina-

Sam se habia ido a la cocina dejando a los chicos conversando.

Danny: ¿novedades? -sereno-

Tucker: no mucho hemos detenido a unos cuantos otros escaparon y buscan a Sam... -sereno-

Danny: entonces ello saben que esta aqui y vendran por ella...

Tucker: no lo creo, ya que aun los fantasmas buscan una especie de herida para poder distinguirla de los demás...

Danny: esto es extraño nunca nos hemos enfrentado con espectros que pudieran oler la sangre...

Tucker: concuerdo contigo aun asi hemos investigado y ellos son mucho mas diferente que los fantasmas normales

Danny: ¿que quieres decir?

Tucker: según con los que nos dijo Vlad Plasmius, estos son seres vampiricos fantasmales...

Danny: no puedo creer que eso exista... -cruza sus brazos-

Tucker: pues creelo, aun asi sigue el comentario de Vlad, pues el lider no es un ser de eso si no un fantasma real...

Danny: ¿real?

Danny quedo un tanto pensativo ante la respuesta del chico pues era demasiada información para poder entender en ese momento. En cuestión de minutos los chicos se vieron afectados al no sentir la presencia de la chica, haciendo que ambos se apresuraran y se dirigieran hacia la cocina amvos buscaron para luego danny mirara hacia la puerta quien se encontraba entre abierta.

Danny: ¡demonios! Tucker ella se fue...-preocupado-

Tucker: hay que buscarla rápido...

Danny se concentro un aro brilloso apareció cambiando su apariencia, Tucker guardo un arma en una mochila para salir, Danny se elevó haciendose intangible para salir volando de aquella casa.

Sam corria con todas sus fuerzas pues escapar de aquellos dos locos como ella pensaba le causaba un bien, en ese momento se detuvo en un callejón en donde se recargo intentando obtener aire. Aun asi sus piernas le decian que tenia que continuar corriendo.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos una especie de rayo habia ocasinado que el lugar en donde se encontraba fuera mal estado. Sam miro al creador de aquella forma de ataque para mirar a un ser flotando la palma de su mano se encontraba en dirección de la chica mientras un poco de humo salia de aquella palma.

Aquel fantasma de cabellera blanca ojos rojizos y un traje que consistia en un elegante vestuario del antiguo siglo XVIII.

Sam: ... -asombrada-

?: al fin la encontré... -sonríe-

Al momento de mostrar aquella sonrisa pudieron notarse aquellos enormes comillos, cosa que para Sam habia provocado un miedo, sin pensarlo comenzó a correr atraves del callejón saliendo asi del otro lado, aquel fantasma se encontraba siguiendola mientras lanzaba aquellos rayos ectoplasmatico que golpeaban a costado de ella.

Sam nuevamente ingresó a un callejón pero lo que no tomo en cuenta fue que estaba atrapada miro al ser quien se encontraba enfrente de ella a un metro, su postura era derecho con sus brazos cruzados y una sonrisa mostrando sus colmillos, aquel ser se encontraba flotando a unos cuantos centímetros del suelo.

Cada ves que aquel ser e acercaba ella daba un paso hacia atrás, su cuerpo estaba temblando pues al mirar aquel ser en que una ces leyó en historias se mostraba en la vida real.

?: no te mataré... te llevaré con mi señor... -sonríe-

Sam: no... alejate... -asustada-

Aquel ser acercaba su mano dispuesto a tocat el rostro de su victima mientras que Sam movia su rostro intentando que aquella mano la tocará. Antes de que tocará el rostro de la joven un rayo ectoplasmatico color verde lanzó lejos a aquel ser. Sam miro al locutor de aquel rayo para darse cuenta de que era Danny quien en su estado fantasma se encontraba, en sus puños emanaba aquella energia brillosa color verdosa, mientras que su mirada no se la quitaba del oponente que con el disparo que habia dada habia alejado aquel ser estrellandolo con un muro y provocado una cortina de humo.

Danny miro a Sam para luego acercarse a ella, le tomo de la muñeca para elevarse una ves que estaban a unos cuantos metros algo hizo que poco a poco hiciera que Sam perdiera la mano de Danny.

Danny miró aquel fantasma usaba un latigo que sostenia a Sam de su pie, cosa que Danny preocupo, lanzo una serie de rayos intentado de que aquel ser la soltara pero gue inútil.

?: no te la vas a llevar... -sonríe-

Danny: no te pregunté por eso... -lanza un rayo-

Aquel ser esquivó y jaló aquel látigo haciendo que poco a poco Sam comenzará a resbalar, Danny se las vio en una situación difícil debido a que ej su otra mano se encontraba disparando aquel ser, en cuestión de segundo la mano de Sam termino soltandose de la de Danny, haciendo que el chico se preocupara. Aquel ser colocó sus fuerza haciendo que el látigo comenzará enrollarse en la chica.

Danny lanzaba aquellos rayos pero era imposible aquel ser era demasiado rápido, aun asi se acercó a Sam quien se encontraba en el suelo mientras que aquel latigo provocaba que su cuerpo de comprimiera poco a poco.

Sam: ¡DANNY! ... -dolorida-

Danny no podía contener aquel extraño presentimiento solo queria sacar a la chica que poco a poco lastimaba su cuerpo, aquel ser se aproximó listo para atacar al chico fantasma pero fue detenido ya que habia recibido un golpe creado por un arma especial para fantasmas, aquel ser miro su herida haciendo que la herida comenzará a crecer creando un enorme hueco en el pecho para que al final aquel ser terminará siendo un ectoplasma.

Una ves que aquel ser desapareciera, el látigo desapareció haciendo que Sam retomará el aire, Danny fijo su mirada hacia lo lejos para mirar a Tucker quien poseia un arma en cuestión de minutos se acercó.

Danny: gracias Tucker... -embosa una sonrisa-

Tucker: de nada... -aguarda el arma-

Danny: Sam... ¿te encuentras bien? -mirándola-

Sam no dijo nada y solo se levanto para abrazar con fuerza al chico fantasma, Danny pudo sentir aquel miedo que ella sentia el cuerpo de Sam se encontraba tembloroso debido a lo ocurrido y lagrimas rodaban por su mejilla, mientras que pequeños sollozos se escuchaban, Tucker intentó hablar pero solo hizo una señal para que tranquilizara a Sam.

Una ves en casa, ambos chicos se encontraban en la habitación de Sam, los chicos habia llevado una taza de té de manzanilla, mientras Sam estaba acomoda eb su cama.

Danny: ¿te sientes mejor?

Sam: si supongo -tranquila-

Tucker: vaya, si que quieren eliminarte

Danny: Tucker... -sereno-

Tucker: huh... lo siento, pondre la seguridad en la casa... -sale de la habitación-

Danny se quedó con Sam continuando con la conversación y hacer sentir mejor a la chica.

Danny: ahora supongo que me crees ¿no es asi?

Sam: si... solo que quisiera poder entender mas cosas...

Danny: eso es lo de menos lo importante es poder protegerte...

Sam: esta bien...

Danny: bien, supongo que te dejaré descansando has pasado por mucho hoy -toma la taza de té-

Sam: espera... quédate... por favor... -temerosa-

Danny la miró haciendo que su estado provocara preocupación en él, ella accedió y se sento en la silla que se encontraba en la habitación, ella se acostó un poco mientras miraba al chico que estana enfrente de ella.

En cuestión de minutos se pudo escuchar la voz de la chica haciendole preguntas sencillas al joven mitad fantasma.

Sam: ¿cuántos años tienes?

Danny: eh... -confundido-

Sam: si, ¿que cuántos años tienes? -mirándolo-

Danny: bien, tengo 18 años

Sam: ¿cuando los cumpliste?

Danny: hace unos meses... ¿a que se debe esa pregunta?

Sam: no, nada solo intento olvidar lo ocurrido hoy

Danny: oh, ya veo...

Sam: entonces tu sabes todo acerca de mi, ¿no es asi?

Danny: correcto, comencé a protegerte desde que yo cumplí 15 años, supongo que tu acabas de cumplir los 18...

Sam: si hace dos meses...

Danny: eso es importante, aun asi te protegía de esos seres aunque nunca pude eliminar a uno...

Sam: ¿entonces que hacían?

Danny: solo se retiraban por no poder contener mas energía supongo que los debilitaba

Sam: interesante... ¿que me puedes decir de tu vida?

Danny quedó sorprendido por la pregunta pues su infancia habia sido realmente fea cuando comenzo a hacer mitad fantasma, el solo bajo si mirada haciendo que la chica quedara un poco triste.

Sam: lamentó la pregunta... -triste-

Danny: ... no importa... son cosas que se preguntan, pero descansa necesitas mucho descanso... -embosa una sonrisa-

Sam aun quedaba con dudas perp al mirar el estado del chico decidió ya no preguntar, se acomodó en la cama para que a las horas quedará dormida.

En aquel castillo alemán se encontraba aquel ser, molesto por lo que habia visto atraves de un espejo. Habia vista que derrotaron a uno de su ejercito cosa que lo molestó, cerca de el se encontraban dos seres encapuchados.

?: destruyan a esos seres y traiganme a la chica...

Ambos accedieron y salieron de aquel lugar, aquel ser solo volvió a tomar la mirada hacia aquel espejo.


	4. Chapter 4

La Profecía.

Capítulo 4: El día que se apagó.

Los chicos se encontraban tranquilos después de un día duro de entrenamientos, su dia habia sido de preguntas y ciertas importencias haciendo que en varias ocasiones tuvieran que explicar ciertos tipos de cosas a la chica.

Esa mañana se encontraba los chicos en el sotano, debido a que estaban mejorando las armas por asi decirlo. Sam miro con confusión los chicos para luego Danny se acercará.

Danny: bien, esto te sera de utilidad -colocandole un arma muñequera- aparte con esto podras comunicarte -dandole unos comunicadores-

Sam: ¿para que necesito esto?

Danny: la información de Vlad nos a dejado mucho de que pensar y no podemos dejarte sin protección... buscaré el reflector asi estarás mas segura... -se aleja-

Sam: okey... -confundida-

Minutos mas tarde llega Tucker quien miro a la chica de una forma confusa, cosa que comenzo a intentar saber el motivo de aquello.

Tucker: ¿te encuentras bien? -confundido-

Sam: si, supongo... -un tanto fastididada-

Tucker: lamento esto pero es por tu bien... -mira su PDA-

Sam: entiendo, aun asi me gustaría saber el motivo por la cuál sucede esto...

Tucker: bueno es lo de menos eso, pronto entenderás-embosa una sonrisa y se va-

Lejos de aquel lugar se encontraba ambos seres de aspecto elegante y de una especie de terrorífico se encontraban conversando en una especie de planta de energía.

?s: Ni quiero que haya problemas entiendes... bastante fue con el otro para que tu me decepciones... -sereno-

?m: no se preocupe señor, el maestro estara mas que complacido con la entrega que le haré -embosa una sonrisa maligna-

?s: bien, hasta entonces esperó un buen resultado has entendido -sereno-

Aquel ser creó una especie de portal, ingresó mientras que aquel ser se encontraba mirando con detenimiento aquel lugar, hasta que al final pudo encontrar el cuarto de control en donde se podian notar una serie de maquinaria que con ayuda con botones hacia parecer un excelente teclado gigante de una PC de escritorio o portable.

?m: supongo que hay que comenzar -embosa una sonrisa-

Mientras que el miraba el lugar los chicos se encontraban en su casa tranquilos difrutando de unos cuantos ratos libres, hasta que llegó el almuerzo, en donde los chicos se habian preparado lo que digustaban, mientras que la chica solo se sirvió un plato de ensalada.

Tucker: ¿que rayos son esas cosas verdes?-sorprendido y asqueado-

Sam: es ensalada verde...

Tucker: ¿porque no comes pastel de carne?

Sam: mi cuerpo no esta capacitado para eso, soy vegetariana extremista... -come un poco de ensalada-

Tucker: ¿tú sabias eso? -mira a Danny-

Danny quien comía tranquilo dejo de hacerlo ya que habia escuchando la pregunta de su amigo.

Danny: si, desde hace tiempo -continua-

Tucker: pense que me dirias todos, somos amigos, hermanos -fastidiado-

Danny: no exageres Tucker, el motivo por la cual no te dije porque de seguro estarías con Valery...

Tucker: eso no tiene nada que ver... -cruza sus brazos-

Danny: como si no me preocupara aquella vez que te gustó que estuviste a punto de decirle -sereno-

Tucker: al final se dio cuenta, cuando la salvaste de aquellos seres -sonrie, mientras tenia,sus brazos cruzados-

Danny: ese no es el punto, sab...-interrumpido-

Sam: bueno chicos tranquilos lo importante que ahora ya saben...

No paso mucho tiempo cuando repentinamente las luces se apagaron, cosa que para los chicos habia ocasionado un tremendo confusión.

Danny: supongo que no pagaste la luz... -mira a Sam-

Sam: estoy segura de que pague la luz... -cruza sus brazos-

Tucker: debe de ser un corto de la compañía pronto la arreglarán...

El dia transcurrió sin ningún precanse hasta que llegó la noche aquella noche comenzaron a escucharse gritos atraves de toda la ciudad, los chicos se prepararon para intentar sacar aquella ciudad de aquellos seres oscuros-espectros que habian comenzado a invadir la ciudad.

Danny: Sam... sabes que hacer, aparte ocultate entendido... -sereno-

Sam: si, estaré al pendiente si me necesitas -embosa una sonrisa-

Danny: bien -sonríe-

Sam se habia ido a ocultar para activar aquel reflector aun asi sabia que pronto seria encontrada y activó el arma muñequera que le habia dado Danny. Tucker cuidaba la espalda de Danny mientras vigilaba a la chica, Tucker apuntaba aquella siluetas que se aproximaban a la chica, apunto con una arma tipo bazuka haciendo que aquellos seres terminarán a unos cuantos metros.

Danny hacia lo mismo atacando intentando no se acercaran y no atacaran a mas gente inocente, una especie de rayo habia electrocutado a Danny haciendo que cayera al duró concreto del suelo, se levantó con dificultad buscó con la mirada al creador de aquel rayo para mirar aquel ser de aspecto antiguo mientras en su mano poseía una especie de centro de metal.

?m: con que tu eres aquel chico que mi señor odia... -sonriendo malvadamente-

Danny: yo no se quien rayos es tú señor pero de algo si te dijo... el sera eliminado...-molestó-

?m: eso lo veremos...

Danny había encendido sus manos dispuesto a lanzar una serie de rayos hacia el oponente, aun asi una serie de almas incrustados en aparatos electrónicos hicieron su presencia formando asi un enorme robot.

?m: intena acabarlo jajaj... -se aleja-

Danny miro con molestia aquella pila de aparatos que formaba un enorme robot, aun asi no podia rendirse ya que entendia que aquel ser buscaría a Sam.

Tucker se las veia en un duro enfrentamiento eran demasiados haciendo que le provocará una especie de molestia aun asi pudo brindar su último ataque antes de que una serie de robot comenzarán a tomarlo de los brazos.

Tucker pensó lo peor y cerrando sus ojos con fuerza solo sintió como su brazo se zafaba mientras que aquel robot salia destruido. Tucker miro con la vista a la autora de aquel ataque para darse cuenta de que habia sido Sam quien tenia su muñequera activada mientras esta salia un poco de humo.

Sam: uno menos -sonrie-

Tucker: buen tiró Sam... -embosa una sonrisa-

Sam: gracias -sonríe-

Aquellos robots tomaron lugar hacia lo que seria con la chica cosa que Tucker se apresuró y saco una nueva arma, Sam miro con preocupación para luego volver a activar aquella muñequera.

Tucker: hay que comenzar a correr son demasiados... -disparando-

Sam: bien pero que hay de Danny... -disparando-

Tucker: él nos alcanzará... -dispara-

Tucker dejo de disparar para tomar la mano de la chica y guiarla atraves de un callejón sn donde salieron a la siguiente calle, a lo lejos miraron la planta eléctrica.

Tucker: nosotros iremos allá, activaremos la luz y estos seres se irán entendido... -continua corriendo-

Sam: con cuerdo...

Ambos continuaban su recorrido hacia aquella planta aun asi estanan siendo atacados por aquellos seres quien ingresaban al cuerpo robótico. Ambos disparaban cuando se le acercaba cierto robot.

Se detuvieron en un seco cuando miraron al ser parado de pie enfrente de ellos.

?m: bueno hay que llevar el asunto a más grande ¿no es asi? -sonríe levemente-

Tucker: ha, ni creas que podras conseguir la vida de Sam...-embosa una sonrisa-

?m: eso pensé que dirías... -hace un chasquido-

Unos robos comenzaron a atacarlo mientras que ambos hacian lo posible para detenerlo, el ser solo se aproximó a la chica.

?m: bien, supongo que mi maestro estará más que complacido -embosa una sonrisa-

Sam: vete al diablo... -molesta-

?m: eres demasiado grosera para ser una dama... aun asi te llevaré -sonrie-

El ser comenzo a tocarla pero algo hizo que la soltara ya que una especie de electricidad cruzo por todo el cuerpo del ser oscuro.

?m: ¿que rayos...? -confundido-

Sam: nunca podrás tocarme... -molesta-

La chica atacó por medio de la muñequera atacando al ser.

Mientras que Tucker y Sam continuaban la batalla, en donde se encontraba Danny quien se veía en un apuros.

Danny: genial, estoy aqui contigo en ves de destruir al original... -molestó-

Danny lanzaba rayos haciendo que se detuviera aun asi continuaba, cuando en eso el robot activó un arma quien habia aparecido en parte superior del hombro. Dando asi un potente disparó cosa que Danny habia recibido una ves que se estrelló con el duro concreto sintió un peso tremendo, era la mano dr aquel robot.

Danny: ... rayos... esto es demasiado... -tratando de zafarse-

No paso mucho tiempo cuando comenzo a escuchar algunas explosiones haciendo que Danny pensará en la chica lúgubre. Rápidamente se hizo intangible saliendo de aquel agarre y comenzó a lanzar una serie de rayos potentes, destruyendo cada parte de aquel robot.

Danny: ahora que ya esta destruido hay que ver a los chicos... -se aleja-

Los chicos se encontraban batallando con aquellos seres, Sam apuntaba con precisión hacia aquel ser, pero cada ves que lanzaba un rayo este la esquivaba sin dificultad.

?m: vamos niña, no estoy jugando tengo que llevarte ante mi maestro... -fastidiado-

Sam: pues me rehusó a hacerlo... -molesta, lanza un rayo-

Con esto aquel ser solo se apresuró quedando enfrente de Sam mientras que Tucker habia quedado atrapado, aun asi Sam miro con molestia dispuesta a lanzar otro rayo, pero el sujeto tomo su mano intentando de que no hiciera otra tonteria.

?m: es momento de un cambio no crees -embosa una sonrisa-

No paso mucho cuando aquel ser escucho la voz de Danny haciendo que el chico lo tacleara alejandolo de Sam.

Danny: ¿te encuentras bien? -mirándola-

Sam: si, solo que hay problemas... -mirando al fantasma-

Danny: ayuda a Tucker y diriganse hacia la planta eléctrica... yo me encargaré de él -sereno, mirando aquel ser-

Sam: bien, te cuidado quieres -embosa una sonrisa-

Danny: ... -la mira y le sonríe-

La chica se alejó dispuesta a ayudar a Tucker quien seguia atrapado por aquellos seres, Danny miraba con una molestia aquel sujeto pues aquel ser habia causado unos cuantos destrososp en la ciudad y perdidas humanas.

?m: pense que mi robot acabaria contigo -sonriendo malvadamente-

Danny: nunca dejes a cargo a un robot de tus batallas... -sereno-

?m: tenlo por seguro que no pasara... -serio-

Danny creó una serie de rayos mientras que el sujeto solo habia creado un escudo, una ves que terminó el ser utilizó aquel especie de centro que creaba pequeñas descargas.

?m: bien hay que comenzar a sacar la basura -sonrie-

El sujeto lanzo una especie de ataque cosa que Danny creo un escudo de energia y una ves que terminó se lanzó sobre aquel sujeto llevándolo a estrellarse contra el muro de un edificio.

Los chicos habian ingresado a lo que era aquella planta en donde notaron el lugar custodiados por seres roboticos.

Tucker: bien, desactivare aquellos robot para poder ingresar entendido -sereno-

Sam: bien, pero apurate no queremos ser descubiertos

Tucker: lose... -digitando su PDA-

Sam miraba con detenimiento aquel lugar mirando como los robot continuaba haciendo sus rutinas vigilando atentamente, hasta que escuchó la voz de su amigo diciendo que ya estaban desactivado cosa que miro dando a entender que aquellos seres se habían apagado.

Sam: bien hecho Tucker -embosa una sonrisa-

Tucker: gracias, me especializó en este tipo de cosas -sonríe orgulloso-

Los chicos ingresaron para ooer continuar con la activación de la luz en toda la ciudad.

Danny batalla con aquel ser, ambos seres peleaban con seriedad hasta que Danny comenzó a lanzar una serie de patadas seguida de un poco de energía que creaba atraves de sus manos. Cosa que para el sujeto era difícil de esquivar ya que parecían rafajas de energías.

Una ves que el sujeto se distrago Danny tomó ese punto a su favor haciendo una serie de golpes, lastimandolo, el sujeto trataba de incorporarse pero habia comenzado a sentir aquel dolor proveniente de las heridas y golpes creados por Danny. Danny por su parte estaba preparado habia creado una enorme esfera de energía dispuesto a hacer desaparecer aquel tipo de la faz de le tierra, cuando hizo tal acción las luces se encendieron para luego Danny lanzará aquel ataque.

El sujeto se había desvanecido por completo quedando asi un enorme hueco en medio de la calle. La poca gente que estaba habia visto con sorpresa como aquel sujeto habia sacado de la tragedia, una ves terminó ahí y Danny se dirigió con los chicos quien se encontraban a las afuera de la planta eléctrica.

Danny: ¿se encuentran bien...? -modo humano-

Tucker: si, Sam eres una excelente usando esa muñequera -embosa una sonrisa-

Sam: gracias...

Danny: ¿hay algo que no sepa? -sonriendo, en modo burlón-

Sam: digamos que en algunas ocasiones es bueno tener a un comedor de carne de ves en cuando -sonríe-

Danny: bien, por ahora hay que irnos -modo fantasma-

Danny tomo a ambos de las manos haciendo que se elevarán para que pudieran dirigirse hacia casa de Sam.

Una ves ahí los chicos comenzaron a hablar en la mesa, tratando de llegar a una especie de acuerdo intentando de que ninguno de los tres saliera herido.

Tucker: les dijo en serio chicos, hay que ir a Amity Park -cruza sus manos-

Sam: esperen... de aqui yo no me ido asi que no me pueden obligar a mi -un tanto molesta-

Danny: Sam, es por tu bien, ahi estaras mas segura... -sereno-

Sam: aun asi... no

Tucker: pero tienes que acceder si no aqui te asesinaran...

Sam pensó aquellas palabras mientras que los chicos continuaban dándole las razones para que no se quedará.

Sam: ... ah... -suspira- esta bien, hay que ir

Danny: bien, Tucker consigue un transporte...

Tucker: bien...

Tucker salió de aquel lugar dejando a ambos solos, Sam habia cruzado sus brazos mientras su mirada se veia triste.

Danny: Sam...

Sam: no pasa nada Danny, supongo que ustedes tienen razón... -se levanta y se va-

Danny quedó un tanto triste pues al notar a la chica en ese estado se habia puesto un tanto preocupado.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hola lectores, traigo una severa tardanza por el motiv** **ó** **muy simple perd** **í** **el verdadero archivo de este fic, que vendria siendo el cap** **í** **tulo 5 odio que pase esto, pues es la segunda ves con el mismo cap** **í** **tulo, esta historia deb** **í** **a ver la subido ayer, solo que ese maldito app. Que tengo que me ayuda a la escritura se "descompuso" pero bueno dejemos a un lado esto.**

 **Solo dijo que aparte eh notado que el primer cap** **í** **tulo posee el nombre como "La Cenicienta" ese si fue mi error, aun asi disculp** **ó** **por ese nombre ya que el original es "La Profec** **í** **a"**

 **Me duele saber que ando atrazada en esto... odio que me pase esto, pero espero y ahora que elimine el cach** **é** **de la app me sirva mejor. Aunque ya ten** **í** **a 4 cap** **í** **tulos mas y supongo que volv** **í** **al empiezo con el 5.**

 **Pero bueno ya no dijo mas para que disfruten la historia.**

 **-Personajes NO me pertecen si no de Butch Hartman.**

 **#:#:#:#:#:#:#:#:#**

La Profecía.

Capítulo 5: Viaje

Los tres chicos se habia puesto en marcha ahora esa mañana que habian estado empacando las cosas necesaria habia sido lo mejor.

Sam miraba con tristeza su hogar aquella casa que tiempos de no vivir mucho ya tendría que "viajar" cosa que a principio se habia negado. Pero ahora se disponía a irse con Danny y Tucker cosa que no habia pensando ya que su futuro seria en continuar con la empresa de la familia.

Mostraba una mirada devastadora desebana no irse de aquel lugar quedarse, aun asi sintió una mano en su hombro ella miro aquella mano para luego notar aquellos ojos zafiros, Danny la miraba con un tanto de preocupación.

Danny: ¿estas listas? -mirándola-

Sam lo miro para luego dar un último vistazo a la casa, para luego hablar.

Sam: si... -triste-

Con estas palabras Danny se alejo para quedar de pie en la puerta mientras que Sam se acercaba para subir a un camper, cosa que Tucker habia podido conseguir durante el transcurso de la mañana.

Tucker habia tomado el volante quien lo conduciría hacia el nuevo destino a la ciudad donde los fantasmas eran mas comunes en todo el país Amity Park.

Durante su transcurso Danny se encontraba a lado de Tucker quien poseían una especie de conversación.

Mientras que Sam los veia un tanto sin ánimos asi que como último decido sacar un libro que traía en la mochila.

Aquel libro que mostraba una pasta negra con letras doradas, con el título de "Infernos" de Dan Brown, solo hizo pensar lo mejor, para Sam leer aquel libro marcaba la tranquilidad aun asi no podia descartar que tenia a dos personas distintas cerca.

Si, Tucker siendo un amante de la tecnología conocido como TecnoGeek, al igual que amaba comer carne, siendo que para Sam le era imposible ya que ella era vegetariana.

Después se encontraba Danny, si, Danny un joven adulto de la misma edad que Sam solo que el no tenía nada de que otras chicas dijeran como raro, solo aquella habilidad de ser un fantasma cuando el lo quería.

Sam a principio habia tenido un poco de temor al ver que Danny seria asi, pensaba lo peor desde cosas pervertidas que para ella serian una especie de violación o algo asi o hasta asesinarla, pero al ver su estado de ser una persona gentil decidió continuar sin ningún problema.

Después de horas conduciendo llego lo que era las 1:47 pm dando asi un momento de descanso y buscar algo que comer.

Habían parado en lo que seria en una gasolinera, frente, cruzando la carretera se encontraba un pequeño restaurante en donde decidieron almorzar y descansar un poco.

Cuando ingresaron buscaron conbla mirada un lugar disponible por fortuna encontraron uno cerca del ventanal. Sam habia tomado asiento para tener a lado a Danny mientras que enfrente de ellos se encontraba Tucker.

Minutos después llega una mecera quien les entrega una simple hoja como de plástico mostrando todo lo que se preparaba seguido del precio.

Mecera: el especial de hoy es un guisado, filete y un vaso de refresco -sin muchos ánimos-

Tucker: bueno yo quiero una hamburguesa con carne triple -sonríe-

Danny: a mi lo mismo que mi amigo... -con una leve sonrisa-

Sam: yo quiero una ensalada verde, por favor...

Mecera: bien, ¿algo que beber? -anotando todo en una libretita-

Danny: supongo que tres vasos de refrescos

La mecera anotó para luego tomar los menús e irse, Tucker miro extrañado a Sam, cosa que Danny pudo percatarse.

Danny: ¿pasa algo Tucker? -confundido-

Tucker: no, solo que... ¿sam, porque escogiste ensalada? -confundido-

Sam: soy una vegetariana extremistas, esas cosas no me gustan muchos -serena-

Tucker: ¿vegetariana?

Danny: si, ¿no escuchaste? Pareciera qhe te sorprendiste Tucker... -sonríe levemente-

Tucker: ... bueno... si, yo no sabia de eso aparte tu no me dijiste de eso... -mirando a Danny-

Danny: lo siento viejo, pero cuando tengo misión guardo discreción... -en tono burlón-

Sam: estoy empezando a creer que solo me estan jugando una broma con lo ocurrido -sin muchos ánimos-

Danny: yo nunca te eh dicho una mentira y eso lo sabes...

Sam: si, se nota... -mira por la ventana-

Sam se habia concentrado en mirar atraves de aquel vidrio mirando la carretera veía como la gente llegaba o se iba, cosa que en cuestión de minutos el cielo se oscurecio repentinamente. Fue ahí donde la chica lúgubre miro como dos seres habían aparecido de la nada, uno de ellos usaba una capucha aquella solo señaló hacia el establecimiento para luego desaparecer.

Sam quedo sorprendida ya que aquel ser de traje comenzaba a acercarse solo que esta ves habia desaparecido cuando unas cuantas gente cruzó frente al vidrio por donde estaba la chica, haciendo asi que ya no lo mirara.

La mesera hizo su aparecion quien tenia los pedidos de los chicos.

Mesera: aqui tiene disfruten -se retira-

Los chicos comenzaron a comer, mientras que miraba de reojo por el vidrio para luego intentar comer un poco de ensalada, ella solo bajo su mirada mientras el tenedor lo tenía en sus manos una especie de escalofríos hizo que comenzará a temblar, cosa que Danny pudo sentir.

Danny: ¿Sam, estas bien? -preocupado-

Sam: ...

Danny: ¿Sam? -le toca el hombro-

Sam: ... ¿eh? ¿Que pasa? -mira a Danny y Tucker-

Tucker: eso dinos tú, casi estas como dormida

Danny: ¿estas bien? -preocupado-

Sam: si, no te preocupes, es solo que estaba pensando es todo -con una sonrisa fingida-

Danny: bien, come, que tenemos que seguir, aun no es seguro

Sam sólo accedió para luego mirar por la ventana dando a conocer de lo ocurrido de que no habia nadie cerca asi que solo decidieron continuar.

Cuando terminaron Danny terminó pagando la cuenta para luego salir junto con los dos chicos, subieron al transporte dispuestos a comenzar el caminó. Pero lo que no tomaron en cuenta fue un pequeño error, mas bien dicho a cierta persona quien los miraba con detenimiento.

?: muy pronto hay que esperar -embosa una sonrisa-

Habia llegado la noche y con ellos Tucker habia decidió ir a dormir dejando asi a Danny al volante, Sam le hacia de compañia mientras intentaba obtener un poco de información de lo que pasaba.

Sam: bueno puedes decirme que pasa realmente -mirando al chico-

Danny no quitó la mirada de la carretera puesto habia escuchado las palabras de su acompañante. Danny dio un suspiró para luego comenzar a hablar.

Danny: por lo que eh escuchado los vampiros fantasmas solo aparecen cada 1000 años, ellos han queridos gobernar la zona fantasma al igual que el mundo de los humanos... cosa que no se les ha permitido debido a que tienen otra ideología demasiado destructiva... -sereno-

Sam: ¿entonces que tiene que ver conmigo? -confundida-

Danny: sencillos, tu madre practicaba brujería cosa que para ellos seria la llegada de la liberación... -serio- tu madre poseía muchas habilidades una de ellas era poder comunicarse con seres espectrales como los fantasmas... cuando esto ocurrió dio paso a que el primer vampiro fantasma despertará dando asi el Rey de todos los demas... -sereno-

Sam: entiendo un poco -mirándolo- ¿entonces ellos buscarán mi sangre? -confundida-

Danny: si, aun asi creo que no les funcionará

Sam: ¿porque?

Danny: una ves me dijo Clockwork que los vampiros liberan su poder de noche y mas cuando hay luna azul...

Sam: espera... ¿entonces dices que la Luna azul le brinda mas poder? Entonces no quiero pensar que hara la luna roja...

Danny: la luna roja... es solo un caso perdido un medio de astronomía... -cortando la conversación-

Sam: por lo menos se a lo que nos enfrentamos ¿no?

Danny: asi, aun asi intenta protegerte vere si en Amity Park, alguien te enseña un poco se peleas ya que no sera fácil muchos te andan siguiendo cosa que no sera facil...

Sam: si, aun asi siento que estoy protegida... -con una leve sonrisa-

Danny miro de reojo a la chica cosa que le provocó una sonrisa agradable, asi que continuaron su conversación durante toda la noche intentando de que Danny no se aburriera muy rápido.

Las altas horas se podían mostrar dando asi que Sam comenzara a bostezar. Danny miró aquello para brindar una sonrisa.

Danny: ve a dormir, yo tengo que continuar -sin quitar la vista del camino-

Sam: no quiero, no quiero dejarte solo -soñolienta-

Danny: anda... será un bien para ti...

Sam negaba cosa que Danny no pudo hacer que accediera, lo que ocurrió más tarde por aquella carretera fue una especie de choque, Danny se detuvo ya que habia notado a la persona que se encontraba en aquel lugar.

Danny bajo mientras que Sam lo seguía. Aun asi pudo notar a la persona, miro que era Jazz la hermana mayor de Danny, De larga cabellera anaranjada y ojos azul claros, ella usaba una blusa color azul, mientras su pantalón era negro seguido de zapatos del mismo color.

Danny: ¿Jazz? ¿Que haces en medio de la nada? ¿Estas bien? -mirándola-

Jazz: si, estoy bien, solo que tuvimos un accidente...

Danny: ¿tuvimos un accidente? -confundido-

Jazz: si, Karen una amiga mia, venia conduciendo tal parece que se estaba quedando dormida y chocamos con la cerca ella tal parece que se fue buscar ayuda -un tanto preocupada-

Sam: pues supongo que ya fue devorada por los lobos de esta zona... -mirando a los alrededores-

Danny: ven, vendras con nosotros, iremos a Amity Park... -sereno-

Jazz saco su maleta del interior del auto para subirse al camper. Durante si recorrido tenian conversaciónes los que estaban reunidos desde Tucker hasta Sam.

Tucker: ¡¿QUE?! La mitad de la noche... SOLA... -asombrado-

Jazz: eso no es nada, nuestros padres nos dieron el mejor equipo en diferentes ocasiones asi que solo me concentre en estar seguro en el interior..

Danny: por lo bueno estas bien... -conduciendo- Jazz, te presento a Sam, la nueva chica quien quiere aquellos lunáticos... -sin quitar la mirada de la carretera-

Jazz: vaya, ahora entiendo porque Vlad desea tanto conocerte en persona... -mirándola, embosa una sonrisa-

Tucker: ¿Vlad quiere verla? -confundido-

Danny: pense que a ese cabeza de queso no le interesaba... -sereno-

Jazz: pues ya ves que si...

Los chicos continuaron el amanecer se podia notar dando asi un tiempo suficiente para descansar en una gasolinera quien se encontraba en un pequeña comunidad.

Tucker: sera aqui un buen lugar para descansar...

Danny: concuerdo contigo Tuck... -bosteza-

Ingresaron a lo que era un restaurante en donde los chicos tomaron un asiento dispuestos esperar lo que perdieran.

Danny podian notarse unas ojeras deduciendo asi que no habia dormido nada anoche, aun asi podía continuar despierto solo que no sería rápido debido al cansancio.

Una ves que pidieron los chicos solo podían contenerse a escuchar anécdotas o chistes haciendo o pasando el rato, una ves que iba a salir dieron o preguntaron acerca de un lugar para poder descansar, para que al final la mesera terminara diciendo acerca de un motel.

Mesera: es un buen motel, depende de ustedes si gustan pasar la noche -con una sonrisa e lado-

Tucker: entiendo, entonces investigaremos -sonrie-

Los chicos salieron cuando en eso Tucker decidió conducir hasta las orillas de aquella comunidad o pueblo. Una ves que bajaron los chicos miraron con asombro aquel lugar parecia una especie de atracción turismo pero de una feria, aquel lugar que era como la casa de terror, aquel edificio hecho de material de concreto, solo que su pintura color rojizo ladrillo, con unos cuantos desgaste en la parte posterior daba de que hablar, las ventanas se veian en mal estado mientras que en todas las cortinas se encontraban cerradas.

Jazz: esto si da mucho de que hablar... -un tanto asombrada-

Tucker: esperemos y no nos ataquen desprevenidos... -asustado-

Danny: tranquilo podremos salir de esta... -mirando el lugar-

Los chicos no dijeron nada y solo ingresaron hacia el interior de aquel edificio.


	6. Chapter 6

La Profecía.

Capítulo 6: El misterioso Motel.

Los chicos habían ingresado en aquel edificio, miraron el lugar quien se mostraba un tanto lúgubre, cosa que para Sam parecía un excelente lugar. Aun asi sentía una especie de nervioso.

Jazz y Tucker terminaron por acercarse a lo que era la recepción en donde pudieran registrarse para obtener unas habitaciones. Tocaron varias veces un pequeño timbre que se encontraba en el lugar para intentar llamar la atención del dueño o del que se encargará de ese lugar.

Por fortuna el apareció un hombre de cabellera blanca, su piel palida y arrugada mostrando asi que ya era un anciano.

Señor: bienvenidos al Motel Alfaro, ¿que es lo que desea?

Jazz: díganos, ¿cuantos nos cobra por estar una noche aquí?

Señor: el alquiler es de 300 dólares... la habitación costa con dos camas un televisor y baño

Tucker: entonces de nos dos habitantes

Dicho esto el hombre hizo que Tucker llenará los formularios mientras que Jazz le ayudaba, Sam miraba con detenimiento aquel lugar sentía como algo o alguien la observaba.

Después de unos minutos los chicos habian recibido sus llaves y una pequeña notificación. Aun asi se dirigieron a su habitación para podet descansar un poco.

Sam habían ingresado y su compañero seria Danny quien de todas maneras sería el ya que el "motivó" que tenia era para que estuviera con ella. Sam dejo su maleta para luego mirar a Danny.

Sam: sera mejor que descanses un poco... -mirándolo-

Danny: no te preocupes estoy bien...

Sam: nada de que estas bien, estas muy desvelado, no has dormido nada, se que nos has dormido desde hace días asi que descansa -tomandole de la mano, dirigiendolo a la cama-... ahora solo descansa...

Danny quedo sorprendido ya que Sam solo lo sento en la orilla para luego hacerlo que se acostara, Sam le quitó los tenis para que asi pudiera dormir tranquilo, para Danny esto ya era diferente esto habia provocado una especie de sonrojo haciendo asi que soll cubriera su rostro con ambas manos.

Sam: esperó y descanses estaré aquí por si necesitas algo -con una leve sonrisa-

Danny no dijo nada solo accedió moviendo su cabeza en aceptación, Sam se dirigió hacia una mesita que se encontraba enfrente de las camas para sacar aquel libro, Danny miro el techo por unos minutos para luego caer en los brazos de Morfeo.

Jazz y Tucker estaban relajados, Jazz leyendo un libro de psicología cosa que tanto le agradaba mientras que Tucker veía la televisión.

Jazz: ¿crees que fue buena idea dejar a Danny con Sam? -un tanto aterrada-

Tucker: mejor dicho Sam con Danny... no haya ser que salgamos en problema peores...

Dicho esto ambos se levantaron y se dirigieron hacia la habitación de Sam en donde al tocar varias veces provocó que Sam estuviera un tanto molesta.

Sam: ¿que les pasa a ustedes? -hablando bajo-

Jazz: ¿donde esta Danny? -entra la habitación-

Jazz y Tucker miraron a Danny durmiendo, para luego ser sacados por Sam, Sam cerró la puerta para poder conversar con los chicos.

Sam: ¿pueden explicarme lo que acabo de ver? -confundida y molesta-

Tucker: Jazz, pensó que tu y Danny... -nervioso-

Jazz: tendrían relaciones con eso de que se quieren... -seria, cruza sus brazos-

Sam: ... -sonrojada- no dija esa tontería, Danny y yo solo somos amigos... -serena-

Tucker: pero no podemos descartar todo tipo de e... -interrumpido-

Sam: Tucker... cállate -molesta- aparte si es malo como estamos, entonces Jazz o Tucker deberia quedarse con Danny -embosa una sonrisa- por mi no abra problema -cruza sus manos, con una sonrisa-

Jazz: bien, yo me quedaré asi estarás vigilada por Tucker

Tucker: bien... supongo

Ambas chicaa cambiaron su maleta dando asi su nuevo lugar Jazz se habia ingresado a la habitación de Danny quien seguia dormido, para luego ella dejar la maleta e irse a la cama a descansar.

Con Sam ella habia dejado su maleta miro a Tucker quien se habia lanzado a la cama mientras ensendia un videojuego portátil, mientras ella se sentaba en la orilla de la cama.

Sam: oyes, no sientes algo extraño en esta casa, ya que podia jurar que sintió que nos observan -preocupada-

Tucker: relájate Sam, son cámaras se encuentran en el pasillo, aun asi solo descansa recuerda que tenemos que seguir -sonríe levemente-

Sam no dijo nada solo miro a Tucker para luego acostarse en la cama dandole la espalda al chico vecino. Tucker miro a la chica para luego el apagar su aparato e ir a dormir.

La noche habia transcurrido y con ellos los chicos dormían tranquilamente. Pero algo comenzaba a molestar a Sam, tal parecia que pudiera despertar.

Sam habia despertado en un sudor frío, se habia visto en asustada temerosa de que algo pasara o de que algo sucediera, miro a lado en donde se encontraba Tucker, seguía durmiendo tranquilamente.

Sam: que alivió... -voz baja- ... no lo desperté

Sam continuaba pensando en aquel extraño sueño, ella se habia recostado pensando, no podia cerrar sus ojos debido aquel sueño. Durante su largo pensamientos pudo escuchar un ruido provenienten de lo que era la parte de abajo en la planta baja.

La chica se habia sentado en la cama para mirar a Tucker quien se movió dandole la espalda, cosa que el no habia escuchado aquel ruido. No paso mucho tiempo cuando otro ruido se hace presente solo que aquel ruido fue creado por una especie de jarrón.

Sam miro hacia la puerta, asi que se levanto, se puso sus botas y se encamino hacia la puerta, cuando la abrió se asomó mirando hacia ambos lado y no pudo ver nada, salió de la habitación y se encamino hacia el primer piso en donde se habia escuchado aquel ruido.

Miro detenidamente el lugar estaba iluminado solo que se encontraba desierto, en voz baja casi gritando comenzo a llamar al señor de la recepción a ver si el habia hecho tal acción. Pero al no obtener respuesta solo continuó por fortuna encontro lo que era, eran dos jarrones que habian caido de una mesita, ella intento juntarlos pedazo por pedazo hasta que que tuvo una severa cortada en la palma de su mano.

Sam: ... genial... -adolorida, mira su mano- ... esperemos y aqui haya botiquín...

?: no va ser necesario -en un tono burlón-

Sam quedo sorprendida cuando miro aquel sujeto de aspecto pálido dando a entender que era el enemigo, ella solo miró para luego hacer una simple acción correr.

?: ¿porque siempre hacen las cosas difíciles? -desanimado-

Aquel ser fue tras ella intentando de que no escapará o de que no le dijera nada aquel chico fantasma. Para nala fortuna de San aquel ser se encontraba enfrente de ella, sonrió de lado para luego tomarla del cuello y alzarla un poco.

?: bien supongo que eres tu que nuestro rey te busca... -sonrie- bien, una ves que Julián osea yo, te entrege, sere bendecido para continuar en la destrucción de los seres humanos -sonríe de lado-

Sam: sue... sueltame... -intentando zafarse-

Julián miro a la chica para que luego Sam quedará inconciente haciendo que Julián la tomará en brazos.

Danny no paraba de dar vueltas en la cama, escuchaba levemente unos gritos aquellos que decían su nombre aun asi no pudo descubrir con precisión que pudiera indentificar quien gritaba su nombre. Él despertó de un sobresalto miro a la cama vecina para darse cuenta de que era Jazz, dando asi una especie de preocupación se transformó y fue a revisar en donde estaba Tucker, quien solo lo miro durmiendo a el, la cama en donde deberia dormir Sam se encontraba destendida, dando a entender que habia salido.

Salió de aquella habitación sin problemas y comenzó a buscarla por todo el edificio pero no obtuvo ninguna suerte.

Danny: ¿donde rayos estas? -preocupado-

Danny miraba el entorno mientras daba unos cuantos pasos, cuando en eso su sentido fantasmal se encendiera, haciendo asi la ubicación de aquel ser fantasmal. Pudo encontrar un sotano en donde a lo lejos miro aquel ser quien en brazos tenia a Sam enfrente de el se encontraba un portal de aquel portal salió un ser encapuchado para luego mostrar a otro ser de un aspecto diferente Julián miro aquel ser para entregarle a la chica.

?: has hecho un excelente trabajo, aun asi quiero que elimines aquel chico fantasma -con voz femenina-

Julián: tenga mucha certeza que aquel fantasma sera eliminado de la existencia, mi señora

Julián le estaba dando aquel ser quien seguia a la persona encapuchada pero fue negado cuando unos rayos de energía verdoso hizo que ambos se detuvieran.

?: ¡es el chico! ¡ATAQUENLO!

El ser que venia comenzó a atacar a Danny, mientras que Julián y aquella persona se habían puesto en marcha para seguir, pero Danny los detuvo haciendo que solo entrará la persona, al momento que habia ingresado aquel portal que tenía comenzaba a cerrarse.

Julián: demonios tengo que apresurarme... -dirigiéndose al portal-

Danny: no, no lo harás... -sereno, se divide-

Danny se habia duplicado haciendo que uno siguiera combatiendo con aquel enorme ser, mientras que el segundo se dirigía hasta Julián, Danny quedo enfrente de Julián para luego brindarle un golpe el rostro, le quito a Sam para luego lanzar una serie de rayos hacia Julián.

Julián habia recibido unos cuantos, se encontraba aturdido debido al golpe, ahora solo se veía mas herido debido a los rayos lanzados por Danny.

Julián: hug... esto es imposible... los fantasmas no son muy fuertes como nosotros ... -herido-

Danny: eso quedará atrás... -lanza otro rayo-

Danny habia lanzado aquel rayo directo al corazón provocando que se hiciera un polvo verdoso, esto mismo ocurrio con el otro ser quien de la misma manera termino siendo hecho añicos o polvo.

Danny miro a Sam quien poseía un moreton en el cuello, asi que solo la llevo en donde estaba Tucker quien seguia descanso, una ves que la acostó en la cama termino sentándose enfrente en donde se encontraba aquella mesita, en cuestión de minutos sono el despertador, dando a entender que Tucker se habia despertado.

Tucker miro a Danny quien estaba sentado en una silla mientras que Sam se encontraba acostada.

San se habia despertado mirando esta ves a la chico enfrente y a un Tucker estando a su lado.

Esa mañana los cuatros empacaron sus cosas y salieron hacia el camper para continuar el caminó.

Una ves en el camper Sam curaba las heridas de Danny mientras que Jazz pasaba unos cuantos cosas, Tucker manejaba mientras escuchaba la radio.

Danny: ¿porque no dijiste nada? -mirando a Sam-

Sam: todos estaban dormidos no quería molestarlos

Danny: sabes el motivó por la que estoy aqui ¿no?

Jazz: espero y ahora si digas lo que ocurre ¿eh?

Sam no dijo nada y solo guardo silencio esperando que el nuevo comienzo llegara, Danny solo continuo pensando intentando obtener una forma de saber quien era aquella voz.


	7. Chapter 7

La Profecía.

Capítulo 7: Saber o no Saber.

Mientras que los chicos viajaban hacia la ciudad de Amity Park, Clockwork, el maestro del tiempo miraba con detenimiento aquel espejo que poseía.

Durante su estado que era más que era mirar con detenimiento el lugar pudo escuchar aquella voz conocida, esto hizo que Clockwork mirara con molestia.

Clockwork: vaya persona quien me visita -sereno-

?: pense que me ayudarias... -en tono burlón-

Clockwork: ¿ayudarte? Jaja... -sarcasmo- nunca ayudaria a una vampira fantasma... mucho menos a tu Rey...

?: bien, supongo que debemos cambiar un poco Clockwork -sonrie-

Clockwork: pobre de Azura, pronto terminarán siendo polvo -serio-

Dicho esta la mujer se quitó la capucha mostrabdo asi su cabellera lumbreante mientras que sus ojos rojos mostraban una molestia.

Clockwork comenzó a atacar a una serie de rayos, mientras que Azura miro con molestia para luego comenzar a atacar a Clockwork.

Azura: grr... no pienso estar soportando tus estupideces asi que... -lanza un rayo-

Clockwork miro con molestia cuando esquivo aquel ataque. Y continuó sus ataques hasta que comenzo a hacer una de sus poderes.

Lejos de aquel lugar se encontraba aquel, en un castillo color oscura, los largos pasillos eran iluminados poco, aquellas antorchas solos iluminaban gran parte del pasillo.

Mientras que en un salón de aquel mismo lugar, se encontraban 3 seres quien estaban conversando tranquilamente. Sus ojos eran los unicos que podian notarse aquellos ojos rojizos.

?1: ¿ya tienen información de la elegida? -voz masculina, sereno-

?2: tengo entendida que Azura es quien la tiene en la vista -voz femenina-

?3: mientras que la tenga cerca estaremos tranquilos... -voz masculina-

?2: aunque a tenido problemas con ese chico fantasma -serena-

?1: si, supongo que no podra hacerlo de eso tengo por seguro por eso tomare cartas en el asunto... -se retira-

Los dos restantes se habian quedado un tanto serenos aun asi sabian muy bien los movimientos se aquel sujeto.

Clockwork quien tenía una dira batalla contra Azura, ya que no podia usar sus poder mas fuerte que era *Tiempo Fuera* en un momento Clockwork pudo lastimar a Azura haciendo asi que aquella vampira escapará.

Clockwork miro a la vampira escapar para luego retomar su mirada, su estado habia sido mal, debido al encuentro, después de eso Clockwork volteó para mirar entre las penumbras cómo un ser aparecía.

Este era Vlad Plasmius quien se encontraba con Daniela Phantom.

Plasmius: veo que no te fue bien en tu encuentro Maestro del tiempo -sereno-

Clockwork: eso es lo de menos aun nos queda detener a ese ser maligno...

Daniela: dare aviso a Danny para que se vaya preparando porque se que esa mujer atacará directamente...

Plasmius: bien dicho ve, no queremos que obtenga la situación a su alcancé...

Clockwork: aun asi ya se acerca otro alguien de igual de poderoso que Azura...

Una ves que Daniela se fue, Clockwork y Plasmius comenzo a conversar con una seriedad.

Clockwork: si no detenemos esto para antes de la luna roja que se aproxima todo estará perdido... -sereno-

Plasmius: se muy bien la situación, aun asi no puedo detenerlo...

Clockwork: tal ves deberiamos destruir a lo que es los cuatro ministros una ves hecho esto podremos destruir al rey -sereno-

Plasmius: si, espero y Daniel no se le ocurra cualquier otra idea absurda... -sereno-

Plasmius se habia ido dejando a Clockwork dejandolo mirando lo que era los espejo deduciendo cada detalle del futuro o del mismísimo presente.

 **#:#:#:#:#:#:#:#:#:#**

 **Hola, lamento si este capítulo es cortó pero habia perdido nuevamente el archivo original.**

 **Pero bueno espero y les guste este capí** **tulo aunque sea corto, espero y el siguiente les guste ya que sera mas largo.**


	8. Chapter 8

La Profecía.

Capítulo 8: Ciudad Fantasma.

Sam habia quedado sorprendida cuando habia visto la ciudad. Para luego escuchar la voz de Danny quien se encontraba sentado en la mesa.

Danny: tranquila, todo esta bien, aparte aqui estaremos mas seguros -embosa una sonrisa-

Sam: ¿porque dices eso? -confundida-

Danny: mira aqui es la ciudad fantasma el motivó de eso es porque salen muchos fantasmas, en nuestro estado podría ser la ciudad perfecta para cuidarte -sonrie-

Sam: vaya, entonces comenzaré a creer que todo esto es seguro

Danny: por asi decirlo

Tucker quien conducían se habia detenido enfrente se un edificio en donde se mostro un enorme centro de operaciones en la parte superior de aquel edificio, Sam bajo mirando aquel lugar quedando sorprendida.

Sam: ¿es aqui donde nos quedaremos? -mirando el lugar-

Jazz: si, aqui estaremos seguros de cualquier cosa...

Una ves dicho esto Jazz ingresó para luego dar paso a una casa que se encontraba un tanto sucia inundada por el polvo, los muebles estaban cubiertos por sabanas.

Jazz: bien, supongo que sera mejor iniciar con esto -mirando el lugar-

Tucker: genial mas trabajo -un tanto molestó-

Los chicos tomaron pañuelos, escobas trapeadores para comenzar con la limpieza de dicha casa.

Durante un buen rato los chicos tomaron sus habitaciones mientras que la casa habia sido limpiada.

Para cierta chica gótica estar en aquella ciudad mostraba un tanto de miedo aun asi no dudo mucho para luego buscar un nuevo libro de terror o algo relacionado con lo ocurrido. Tomo su chaqueta dispuesta salir de aquella habitación en búsqueda de una librería.

Al momento de salir pudo notar a Danny quien se veía un tanto sereno, algo en ella habia entrado en una especie de nervios provocando asi que solo mirara aquellos ojos zafiro.

Danny: ¿a donde se dirigía? -serio-

Sam: bueno... iría a buscar un libro -una sonrisa-

Danny: solo dime algo... ¿porque en la noche te despertaste?

Sam: ¿anoche? -confundida-

Danny: bueno, en el motel quise decir...

Sam: bueno... tuve una extraña pesadilla por eso buscaré una libreria para comprar un libro de sueños

Danny miro a la chica dando a entender que decia la verdad aun asi no le parecía dejarla salir hasta ciertos días, aun asi le tomo la palabra.

Danny: bien, entonces iré contigo

Sam: ok... -un tanto sorprendida-

Danny: bien, te esperaré abajo... -se va-

Sam quedó un tanto asombrada al saber que Danny iría nunca penso que el chico fuera, dio un suspiro intentando concentrarse en su objetivo que seria buscar un libro especial uno que fuera de espectros y otro para que Danny no fuera a descubrir lo que realmente pasaba aun asi compraría el libro de los sueños ya que tenia que descubrir aquel motivó.

Esa misma tarde Sam y Danny caminaban por la banqueta mirando cada tienda para dar asi con el paradero de una librería. Antes de que ingresarán a Daniel se le había activado su sentido fantasmal dando asi un fantasma que habia aparecido. Él se dirigío a un sitio para poder transformarse y comenzar la batalla.

Quedo sorprendido cuando se trataba de Skulker quien su mirada mostraba un color no normal, de verde como siempre se habia visto a un rojo sangre.

Danny: ¿Skulker? ¿Que haces aqui? -sorprendido-

Mientras que Danny tenia aquel encuentro Sam continuaba buscando un libro acertado, mientras en otra situación Clockwork podia mirarla atraves de aquel espejo dando asi un tiempo fuera para poder ingresar y colocar aquel libro que podria ayudar a la chica.

Miro con detenimiento a la chica dando a entender el motivó en su muñeca poseia una pulsera ancha que podria decirce que media 5 cm de ancha, Clockwork no continuó para luego salir de la escena dejando asi aquel libro sn manos de Sam.

Una ves que el tiempo prosiguió Sam pudo mirar a su alrededor hasta que aquel libro que Clockwork habia dejado llamo su atención, leyó unas cuantas paginas para luego acceder. Se acercó al mostrador para poder pagar el libro y aunque la cajera quedo un tanto confundida ya que el libro nunca se habia visto, asi que solo procedió a pagarlo para luego retirarse.

Danny continuaba la batalla, Skulker era un excelente oponente su armadura metálica y de altas armas solo podían continuar la batalla.

Danny: no se que te ocurre pero no pienso destruirte todo completo... -sereno-

Skulker continuaba en silencio solo continuaba atacando hasta que lanzo una serie de misiles quien habia dañado al chico fabtasma.

En cuestión de minutos Danny miro a Sam salir quien tomaba camino hacia un lugar seguro debido a que habia visto a Danny batallar.

En cuestión de minutos Skulker miro a la chica para lanzarse sobre ella, pero Danny fue listo y lanzo una rayo de hielo dejandolo inmóvil.

Una ves que Skulker quedó en aquel estado Danny lo encerró en el termo y se acercó a Sam quien en sus manos poseía lo que ella buscaba.

Danny: ¿encontraste lo que buscaste? -mirandola-

Sam: si, pero, ¿que fue lo que paso? -confundida-

Danny: no lose, lo investigare en casa, vamos... -la toma en brazos-

Danny se elevó mientras cargaba a la chica en brazos Sam miraba con asombro la ciudad desde los aires.

Horas mas tarde los cuatros chicos se habian reunido en el sótano, mientras que Danny liberaba a Skulker de aquella prisión conocida el termo.

Danny miro como Skulker comenzaba a reaccionar para luego escuchar aquella pregunta provenientes del chico fantasma.

Danny: ¿puedes explicarme que fue lo que te paso? -confundido-

Skulker: bueno... me encontraba en mi isla haciendo mis rutinas diarias, cuando derrepente mire unos ojos rojos después de eso... nada -sereno-

Tucker: ¿no viste quien fue aquella mirada?

Skulker: ...-negando con la mirada-

Jazz: esto es extraño...

Danny: lo mas extraño, es de que pronto mas fantasmas estarán así -sereno-

Skulker: chico fantasma tienes que ponerte más astuto Clockwork nos a dado el tiempo máximo para poder eliminar a los cuatros lideres de aquellos ejercitos...

Danny: vaya... supongo que tendre que buscar información con Clockwork -sereno-

No paso mucho tiempo cuando el portal se habia abierto dando a conocer a un ser quien habia cruzado, los tres chicos seguido del fantasma quedaron un tanto sorprendido, al saber que aquel ser era Daniela.

La chica fantasma a sus 16 años parecia una niña usando el traje que tanto la reconocían aun asi solo miro a los chicos para continuar hablando.

Daniela: Danny libera a Skulker, Clockwork hablara con el...

Danny no dijo nada y solo hizo una señal para que el fantasma entrara al portal, Daniela se transformó en humana dando a conocer su cabellera negra, ojos azules, un sueter asil un pantalon rojizo y unos tenis rojos.

Danny: ¿que es lo que ocurre? -confundida-

Daniela: ellos piensan comenzar un nuevo movimiento, Clockwork nos a dicho que te tengamos dando información y una ves que los cuatro salgan sera el final...

Sam: ¿quienes son?

Daniela: se hacen llamar los cuatro caballeros de la apocalipsis... -un tanto temerosa-

Jazz: pero eso aun no sabemos son simpres vampiros fantasmas -mirando a la chica-

Daniela: si, pero cada uno posee un poder sorprendente asi que no pueden descartar ningún movimiento...

Tucker: esta bien, tendremos que comunicarnos con Vlad Master...

Danny: tendre en cuenta eso asi que a comenzar sea dicho...

Una ves que comenzaron a planear un nuevo movimiento Sam solo se alejó encerrandose en su habitación. Saco el libro que había comprado para asi poder entender lo que pasaba.

Sam: bien, veamos que podemos encontrar... -abriendo el libro-

Durante los temas pudo descubrir uno que se le habia sido interesante y ese era "Luna Azul"

 _"Luna Azul"_

 _La luna azul se utiliza para hacer sacrificio, en la antig_ _ü_ _edad los cultos la utilizaban para aumentar el poder espiritual dando asi el pase al m_ _á_ _s all_ _á_ _. En cierto creaturas la luz azul puede ser de gran ayuda que hace que se hagan mas fuerte y puedan causar gran destrucci_ _ó_ _n._

 _Entre aquellas especies son Elfos, Gnomos y Vampiros. Quien pueden hacer que sus mismos acreedores se hagan mas eficientes_ _¿_ _como ocurre esto? En elfos son el estado de la naturaleza quien cambia repentinamente debido a los cambios de estacion, esto mismo ocurre con los Gnomos. En vampiros suele ser de otra forma escogen a la persona que obtenga una sangre extra_ _ñ_ _a cuando la luna azul esta, durante ese tiempo hacen especies de rituales para poder extraer un poco de aquella sangre mientras que la hacen m_ _á_ _s poderosa en sabor y en esp_ _í_ _ritual._

Sam quedó un tanto confundida aunque si era verdad acerca de sangre diferente ya que para ella habia sido difíciles, su familia era muy distinta, bueno por parte de su madre quien era muy extraña su sangre, con esto pudo entender el motivó de su búsqueda no era por ser una bruja si no por su sangre.

Continuó hojeando aquel libro hasta que llego en otro tema que para ella pareció interesante.

 _"Eclipse solar y lunar"_

 _El eclipse solar para modo espiritual marca el inici_ _ó_ _de lo que era la oscuridad para demonios, haciendo que los demonios se fortalezcan por minutos, aun asi durante ese tiempo, se dan el gusto de buscar cuerpos que sean d_ _é_ _biles en esp_ _í_ _ritu haciendo asi su nuevo cuerpo. Aunque para los demonios los cuerpos no pueden durar debido a que se van pudriendo terminando asi solo un mes._

 _El eclipse lunar, los beneficiados son los espectros o fantasmas quien en muchos casos hacen o crean destrucci_ _ó_ _n su objetivo no es preciso y solo les gusta causar problema en estos eclipse suelen aumentar sus habilidades dando asi un fuerte enemigo._

La chica dejo aquel libro un momento y comenzo a pensar en lo que habia leido aun asi no podia sacar de la mente lo que se habia topado con la "Luna azul" dando a entender que podia ser por eso el motivó de la búsqueda de los vampiros.

Mientras en donde estaba Danny el se encontraba en su habitación mirando el techo, su pensamiento se encontraba en lo que podía ser un peligro para él mismo.

Danny: (no puedo creer lo que este pensando, deberia odirme por eso...) -sereno-

Su mirada se mostraba débil cosa que en cuestión de minutos ingresó Daniela aparecieron de la nada y dandole un susto al chico.

Danny: ¡¿que te pasa Daniela?! -sorprendido, serio-

Daniela: lamento eso Danny, pero no es momento para que pienses en cosas del pasado -embosando una sonrisa-

Danny: ¿que quieres decir ahora? -confundido-

Daniela: nose, tienes 18 años y no sabes que hacer con tu vida... vaya me sorprendes cada día primo -sonríe-

Danny: Daniela, sabes que espero el momento para terminar esto e ir a un ensayo de la Nasa, aun asi no puedo tolerar que te burles de esa manera... -fastidiado-

Daniela: lose, espero y consigas lo que quieres en la Nasa... -sonrie y sale siendo intangible-

Danny solo quedó pensando mientras se sentaba en la orilla de la cama, dando a entender que que Daniela tuviera algo en razón, algo que ni el mismo se dio cuenta.

Otro día más se asomaba por el lado Este, dando a entender que el día ya habia comenzado y al transcurrir el día los chicos se encontraban mas que motivados para comenzar con nuevo entrenamiento.


	9. Chapter 9

La Profecía.

Capítulo 9: Una traición al corazón. Pt. 1

Los chicos se encontraban disfrutando de un desayuno aun asi poseían conversaciones amistosas, pero para cierto chico pelinegro no habia sido asi, desde que Sam habia dicho de lo sucedido osea de aquella visión. Se habia puesto un tanto preocupado, aun no sabia bien el motivo pero sabia que aquel ser podria causarle problemas en un futuro no muy lejano.

Esa siempre era la teoría del chico, aun asi guardó aquellos pensamientos para que nadie se diera cuenta de aquello.

Una ves que salieron los chicos al jardín trasero comenzó a lo que seria un nuevo entrenamiento. Habia llegado el entrenador mas bien era la Srita. Teslat (supuestamente es el nombre de la maestra que da deportes en la serie... ¬¬ lamento si esta incorrecto ese nombre no recuerdo bien como se escribe) Aquella mujer mayor y una seriedad o molestia daba a entender que era una excelente luchadora. Aun asi para Sam se vio duras en aquella situación.

Asi pasaron los días y con ellos alguien se mudaba enfrente. Danny y los demas notaban con detenidamente, como hombres cargaba cosas al interior de la casa. Después de unos minutos Sam llegó un tanto adolorida aun asi ya habia aprendido ciertas cosas.

Sam: ¿se muda? -mirando confundida-

Danny: si, pero no sabemos quien puede ser ...

Jazz: supongo que debe de ser personas agradables

Tucker: o cazafantasmas -fastidiado-

Danny: eso es lo de menos hay que saber qui... -interrumpido-

Sam: no puede ser... -asombrada-

Los chicos quedaron confundido por como habia reaccionado Sam ante la situación, Sam miraba hacia el auto quién se habia detenido para asi mostrar a dos mujeres, bueno una mujer y una chica de 18 años larga cabellera negra y un cuerpo excelente. La mujer usaba un vestuario un tanro extravagante aun asi parecía elegante.

La mujer terminó por darse cuenta de la chica osea Sam quien se encontraba enfrente (cruzando la calle) para luego acercarse rápidamente a ella. Una ves enfrente la abrazo con fuerza mientras que los presentes se encontraban de una manera confundida, Sam solo queria sacarse de encima aquella mujer que hacia perder su espacio personal.

Daniela que habia salido de la casa miro a la mujer, para luego notar a la chica de ojos verdoso oscuro para mirar nuevamente como Sam era estrangulada por aquella mujer (literalmente).

Mujer: que bueno que te encontre querida, es momento que regreses a casa -sonrie-

Sam: estas loca... no ire contigo -molesta-

Jazz: ¿quien es usted? -confundida-

Mujer: oh, dejen presentarme soy Mari Mercedes dd Manson -embosa una sonrisa- y ella es mi querida hija Paulina -señala-

Paulina emboso una sonrisa mientras saludaba a los chicos, cosa que a Sam no le importó y solo cruzó sus brazos.

Mercedes: vamos Samantha, dame una oportunidad -con una leve sonrisa-

Sam: no gracias bastante me hiciste antes... -molesta-

Mientras que ambas mujeres discutían bueno Mercedes intentado reconciliarse con Sam, Danny era asechado por unos ojos verde oscuro.

Una ves que pasaron inesperados Paulina, la chica se acercó intentando obtener una conversación.

Paulina: hola, tu debes de ser Danny, ¿no es asi? -embosa una sonrisa-

Danny: este... bueno... si -un tanto nervioso-

Paulina: ven vamos a caminar hay que dejar que ellas se arreglan las cosas por su cuenta -sonrie, lo toma de la mano y lo jala-

Danny habia sido jalado por Paulina, dejando asi a Sam discutiendo con aquella mujer lo malo fue, cuando pudo divisar a Danny quien se iba con Paulina dejando asi a una Sam demasiada furiosa.

Durante los días Sam habia sido visitada por Mercedes mientras que Danny era siempre jalado hacia las calles por Paulina.

Danny miraba con un nerviosismo, mientras que Paulina tomaba su brazo en un agarre.

Paulina: es lindo estar con un chico de tu tipo -embosa una sonrisa-

Danny: eh... si... -nervioso-

Paulina: es,agradable que hayas aceptado venir conmigo, asi podremos conocernos más -emboda una sonrisa-

Danny: supo...-interrumpido-

Paulina: yo se muchas cosas una de ellas es de que tu eres un fantasma -sonrie- tu eres el famoso Danny Phantom -abrazandolo-

Danny habia quedado sorprendido pues lo que habia dicho Paulina no se lo habia estado esperando.

Danny: eh... bueno

Paulina: no, no hables hay que pasar tiempo juntos, ahora que di quieres bueno... ¿ser mi novio? -con una carita tierna-

Danny miro aquellos ojos verdoso oscuro para luego hablar.

Danny: si, vamos...

Paulina: ¡SI! -sonrie, mientras abraza el brazo de Danny-

Ambos se habian ido al parque en donde estarían mas tranquilos, mientras que en donde se encontraba Sam quien seguia en conversando con Jazz.

Jazz: deberias darle una oportunidad -mira a Sam-

Sam: no, nunca le dire nada, ella no merece tener mi amistad ni nada -molesta-

Jazz: ¿porque? -confundida-

Sam: ... ella me hizo sufrir hace tiempo ahora viene y trata de ser amable... -molesta-

Jazz: ya veo, aun asi solo intenta hacer una pequeña pase...

No paso mucho tiempo cuando llegó, Tucker quien se veía serio mientras veia su PDA.

Jazz: bueno intenta hacer lo posible para tratar de hacer las pases -serena-

Sam: eso nu...-interrumpida-

La puerta habia sonado, Tucker escuchó y fue a abrir para mostrar a Mercedes enfrente mientras traía un pay de fresa. Ingresó sin problema para quedar enfrente de Sam.

Mereces: por favor querida, aceptame... -preocupada-

Sam: nunca... -se levanta y se va a su habitación-

Mercedes: oh... nunca me aceptará -triste-

Jazz: no se preocupe señora, hare lo posible para que pueda aceptarla -embosa una sonrisa-

Mercedes: ¿en serio? ¿Me ayudarán?

Jazz: si, se que ella podra perdonarla y seran compañeras -sonrie-

Mercedes: gracias querida -la abraza- tomé, este pay como pagó -le da el pay- nos vemos mañana disfruten... -sonrie y se va-

Tucker: esta loca esa señora, no pensarás en ayudarla ¿o si?

Jazz: tengo que hacerlo, para que asi puedan reconciliarse

Esa misma noche los chicos cenaban tranquilos mientras que no mas tranquilo ya que Danny habia invitado a Paulina. Cosa que para Sam habia sido una especie de molestia, debido que desde hace unos días habia comenzado a querer aquel chico fantasma, aun asi solo guardó silencio sin nada.

No paso mucho tiempo cuando Sam solo se levantó sin decir nada para luego dejar a los chicos confundidos.

Jazz: bien, ¿cuanto tiempo llevan saliendo?

Paulina: desde hace unas horas no es asi amor -sonríe-

Danny: si...

Tucker miro con una extrañeza algo en él no estaba bien, asi que solo quedó pensando deduciendo que era lo que tenía o ocurría.

Sam se encontraba en su habitación sentía una especie de hueco en su pecho, ver a Danny con su hermanastra no era muy bueno, ella miraba aquel cielo nocturno cosa que le provocaba una especie de sorpresa, pensaba en lo ocurrido en la mesa, ver a Danny con Paulina, dando a entender que estaba celosa.

Durante aquellos días que pasaban era lo mismo, diariamente Sam veía como Paulina se las llevaba en la casa, mientras que Danny le daba unos cuantos cariños y viceversa, para Sam eso ya habia sido suficiente y dejando a la parejita solo decidió irse a la cocina en donde continuó la lectura de su libro.

Tucker habia ingresado sin ningún problema pero al ver a ambos (Danny y Paulina) en la sala habia puesto un tanto confundido, asi que solo se alejó dejando a ambos solos, llegó hasta la cocina en donde se encontraba Sam.

Tucker: hola Sam...

Sam: hola -continua leyendo-

Tucker: supongo que estas aqui porque esta Paulina en la sala

Sam: si, molesta me pone ver cuando Paulina tiene todo -molesta-

Tucker: si conociste a Paulina debes saber todo de ella

Sam: si, pero no me gusta hablar acerca de su vida -molesta cierra el libro-

Tucker: bien, supongo que no hablaré del tema -mirándola-

Después de eso los chicos se habian ido continuado con lo que sería los entrenamientos de Sam y para terminar la situación Danny comenzaba a estar un tanto apegado a la chica, de la misma forma que hacia la chica.

Una ves que terminó los entrenamientos, Sam se habia ido a lo que era la sala en donde miro a Danny quien escribía en una hoja.

Sam: sabes Paulina no le gusta nada de lo que estas escribiendo -seria-

Danny: ella si le gustará -continua escribiendo-

Sam: eres un tonto, ella es superficial solo comparándolo cosas brillosas apenas asi te seguira hablando -seria-

Danny: ella me aceptara esto ahora solo ayudame o cállate -molestandose-

Sam: tonto...

Danny habia escuchado eso para luego salir de aquel lugar con una molestia, Sam solo miro con una molestia.

Después de unos cuantos minutos Sam se dispuso a salir de aquel lugar caminar por las calles intentando relajarse de no ser comida por aquel sentimiento conocido como celos.

Durante su camino Sam solo veia las personas, sin pensalo habia llegado al parque en donde pudo notar a la pareja muy juntos en un abrazo. Ella miraba cuando en eso Paulina la chica quien abrazaba a su compañero la miraba con una manera diferente sus ojos no eran los mismos si no de otro color color rojo intenso para luego retomar aquel color normal, cuando en eso le brindó un besos a los labios de Danny dejando asi a una chica sorprendida.


	10. Chapter 10

La Profecía.

Capítulo 10: Una traición al corazón. Pt. 2

Sam miró con sorpresa aquella mirada de Paulina para luego notar como la chica habia besado a Danny, Sam por su parte quedó molesta aunque sus pensamientos se quitaron pues no podía hacer nada ya que solo era un compañero solamente, asi que solo se alejó de aquello.

Sam caminaba sin pensar sin decir nada solo continuar deduciendo lo ocurrido, una ves que llegó miro a los chicos quien se encontraban sentados en la sala, su mirada se encontraba perdida algo no amdaba bien.

Ella intentó hacer que reaccionaran pero fue en vano, al darse la vuelta para ir a buscar algo para sacarlos de transe miro aquella mujer encapuchada, para luego dar la cara, dando a entender que era Azura.

Azura: hola querida, un gusto conocerte cara a cara -sonríe malvadamente-

Sam: ¿quie...quien eres tú? -confundida, temerosa-

Azura: dejame me presento, soy Azura, una ministra del rey vampiro... vengo a llevarte para que brindes poder a mi señor -en tono burlón-

Sam: no haré tal acción... -retoma seriedad, le lanza un rayo-

Sam habia activado su rayo pulsera, algo que para Azura pudo esquivar, una ves que volteó para buscar a la chica ya no se encontraba.

Azura: grrr... demonios... ustedes, busquen a la elegida, ¡pronto! -molesta, se elevaba y sale siendo intangible-

Azura habia quedado en la cima de aquella casa, mientras que Tucker, Jazz,y Daniela buscaban a la chica, Azura miraba con una sonrisa dando a entender que habia triunfado.

Azura: pronto sera mía jajaja...

Sam corría por los callejones tratando de encontrar un lugar seguro para poder refugiarse, aun asi no fue posible ya que enfrente de ella miro a Daniela que en ambas manos poseía unas esferas de energía. Sam miró con miedo para darse la vuelta y correr pero se detuvo cuando se percató de Danny. Ella miro a ambos lado dandose cuenta debque estaba rodeada por ambos mitad fantasmas.

Azura: ves que no puedes escapar... nadie sale de mi hipnosis a menos de que yoblo deseé cosa que nunca sucederá jajaja

Sam quedó entré ambos mientras observaba aquella fantasma flotando encima de ella. No paso mucho tiempo cuando un sonido sonoro fue quien saco a la mujer de aquel lugar.

Sam habia cubierto sus oidos para luego mirar a la chica fantasma de cabellera flameante color azul claro, de ojos verdosos, mientras en sus manos poseia una guitarra, ella venia acompañada de Skulker.

Skulker: muy bien hecho Ember... -embosa una sonrisa-

Ember: ese es mi estilo... -serena y vuelve a tocar la guitarra-

Una ves que Ember hizo tal acción Danny y Daniela habian salido de aquel transe quendado asi un tanto débiles.

Daniela: huh... ¿que pasó? -confundida-

Esta ves Azura miro con molestia a ambos fantasmas quien se encontraban dispuesto a comenzar una batalla.

Azura: ustedes van a morir -molesta-

El cabello de Azura que era rojo flameante comenzo a arder de una manera exagerada dando a entender que se encontraba muy molesta. Skulker y Ember comenzaron a moverse, intentando distraer aquella vampira.

Tucker y Jazz habian llegado al encuentro pudieron observar como Ember y Skulker tenian una batalla Jazz le habia importado poco cuando miro a Danny un tanto débil. Se acercó a él para ayudarlo, pero Daniel solo miro aquella batalla para luego ayudar a los fantasmas.

Miro al chico y esta ves pudo detectar que el ya habia regresado a hacer el mismo. Asi que intentó continuar con sus ataques.

Danny se encontro enfrente de Ember y Skulker, ya que ambos se habían debilitado debido a los poderes de aquella vampira fantasma.

Azura: oh, mire quien tenemos aquí si es a Danny Phantom... -burlándose- calló en la trampa muy redondito jajaja

Danny: cállate... -molesto- tu nunca podras derrotarme -continúa molesto-

Azura: eh... jaja mira quien lo di... -interrumpida-

Un rayo de energia verdosa golpeó a Azura, una ves que retomó miro con molestia para comenzar a atacarlo.

Sam miraba preocupada la batalla de ambos para luego escuchar la voz de Tucker mientras tomaba su antebrazo. Sam solo miro para luego seguir a Tucker.

Azura pudo percatarse de que Sam se alejaba intentaba ir por ella pero era detenida por aquellos fantasmas.

Danny: no, tu pelearas contra nosotros -sereno, con esferas de energía en sus manos-

Azura: hmp... -embosa una sonrisa-

Ella comenzó a descender una ves que tocó la tierra se agachó para luego herirse su dedo índice y comenzar a escribir una simbología cuando en eso una serie de vampiros fantasmas hicieron su aparecion.

Danny comenzó a atacar a cada uno de los seres mientras que Skulker y Ember hacian lo imposible para deshacerse se aquellos seres.

Azura tomó ventaja y fue tras ellos cosa que Danny miró, al no poder seguirla, mando a Daniela para que asi protegiera a Sam de lo sucedió.

Los chicos seguían corriendo pero fueron detenidos cuando miraron a Azura frente a ellos.

Azura: ¿a donde creen que iban? -sonriendo malvadamente-

Jazz intentó lastimarla por medio e un arma pero Azura habia sido mas rápido quitándole el arma. Antes de que tomara a Sam, fue lastimada pudo percatarse de era era Daniela, ambas manos de la chica mostraba aquel brillo, aun asi Azura se dispuso a continuar atacandola de la misma forma.

Tucker comenzaba a activar un traje metálico dando asi unos cuanros golpes aquella vampiro, haciendo que ella saliera volando a unos cuantos metros.

Tucker tomó la mano de ambas quien habia regresado su armadura a guardar para poder continuar el camino hacia la casa de Daniel.

Daniela siguió a los chicos aun asi fue detenida debido a que Azura la habia tomado del pie, para luego lanzarla contra un muro, dejandola inconciente.

Azura: esto no volvera a pasar... nadie de ustede puede detenerme... -molesta-

Ella comenzo a caminar mientras un aura comenzaba a cubrirla su cabellera flameante se encontraba ardiendo dando a conocer de que se encontraba muy molesta.

Azura miro con molestia a los chicos que se alejaban corriendo cuando en eso en su mano comenzaba a crear energía color roja intensa, para luego lanzarla como si fuera una rafaga de viento. Los chicos habian salido volando cuantos cuantos metros debido al impacto, cosa que Danny se percato cuando se acercó.

Danny: eres una maldita... -molesta-

Azura: estoy aqui por una misión -molesta- ya me canse de verte a ti y a tus estupidos amigos...

Danny: entonces desaparece -lanza un rayo potente-

Azura intentó cubrirse pero aquel rayo fue demasiado haciendo asi un golpe duro ante la situación, Sam pudo notar el suceso para luego sentir una mirada extrañaría buscó con la vista hasta dar con el. Era otro sujeto en la cima de un edificio de 5 pisos se encontraba encapuchado completamente de un color rojo tinto, su mirada rojiza se podia mostrar, una ves que Danny se deshizo de Azura, aquel ser solo desapareció de la vista.

Danny se acercó a los chicos en su estado humano pues habia gastado mucha energía. Miro a Skulker y a Ember quien le brindaron una sonrisa para luego irse, Tucker fue por Daniela quien continuaba inconciente.

Una ves adentro de la casa Daniela se encontraba en su habitación mientras que Jazz la revisaba, Sam curaba las heridas de Danny.

Danny: lamentó lo que pasó en estos días Sam -sereno-

Sam: entiendo, no importa, si gustas salir con Paulina no puedo negarlo es tu decisión... -continua-

No pasó mucho tiempo cuando ingresó Paulina seguida de Mercedes quien se veía un tanto apenadas por la situación.

Paulina: ¿te encuentras bien? -diciéndole a Danny-

Danny: si... -cortante-

Mercedes: acepta la invitación que te hago querida -un tanto preocupada-

Sam: no, Mercedes... entiendelo

Mercedes la miro con tristeza para luego notar a Paulina quien se veia feliz con Danny.

Sam solo se levantó dispuesta a salir de la sala, no tardó en dar unos cuantos pasos cuando cayó al suelo, quedando asi inconciente, Danny se apresuró para intentar que reaccionará.

Danny: Sam, Sam... -preocupado-

Sam no respondía cosa que para Danny habia puesto mas que preocupado.

Mercedes quedo preocupada, Danny la cargó y la acomodo en el sofa amplio mientras que llamaba a Jazz y a Tucker.

Mercedes: ellos no pueden hacer nada, llamare al hospital

Danny: señora por favor... -sereno-

Paulina: Danny, deja que llamé al hospital... -le toma dle hombro-

Danny: ¿porque no se van las dos de aquí? Ya qus ustedes no estan aquí por sentimiento estan aqui por interes... -molesto-

Con esto hizo que Mercedes y Paulina quedaran sorprendido ante la situación. En cuestión de minutos Mercedes salió junto con Paulina.

En cuestión de minutos Jazz miro a Sam para luego intentar deducir el motivó de lo que pasaba. Para que al final ya que en cuestión de tiempo Sam comenzó a reaccionar. Sam miro a todos para luego sentarse rápidamente.

Sam: ¿que fue lo que paso? -mirando a a los chicos-

Jazz: no lose, Danny nos avisó...

Tucker: pero dinos tú... ¿que fue lo que te pasó?

Sam: ... yo... no recuerdo... -fingiendo-

Jazz: bueno sera porque tu ments esta un tanto desorientado debido a lo que ha pasado...

Sam solo accedió y subió rápidamente a su habitación cosa que para cierta persona le entrara una duda de lo ocurrido con la chica.

Sam ingresó a su habitación habia comenzado a temblar lo que habia visto cuando estaba en aquel sueño habia sido tan real que habia provocado cualquier nerviosismo o peor aun el temor, cosa que Sam no podia tener debido a su forma de ser.

Sam: no... no... puede ser... -entre cortadas, voz baja- ... Danny...

Con esto Sam solo continuó guardando aquel sentido aquella forma de aparentar miedo aun asi intento saber más asi que buscó el libro.

 **#:#:#:#:#:#:#:#:#**

 **Hola, supongo que no se esperaban que hiciera un capítulo con doble parte, aunque el segunda parte cuenta como capítulo. Eso no importa lamento mi retraso en estos últimos días pero era por esa App que tengo ese famoso antivirus me borra todo el caché de cada app por eso se me hace difícil. Pero bueno por lo menos les dejaré este capítulo mientras que pienso en otros más.**

 **Se que el capítulo tiene el nombre de "Una traición al corazón" no piensen que no tengo idea para títulos, solo que me pareció bien el titulo, pero bueno no importa, espero y les gusten.**

 **Cualquier duda o idea pueden dejar en esos clásicos comentarios.**

 **Gracias por su atención prestada en lectores anónimos y usuarios de la página.**


	11. Chapter 11

La Profecía.

Capítulo 11: Libro Espectral.

Con lo acontecido hace ya unas semanas, los chicos se han puesto más que listo, en los posibles ataques de aquellos seres espectrales.

Sam por su parte se encontraba en su habitación recordando aquel ser quien había visto en la cima de aquel edificio.

Sus pensamientos fue sacada cuando escucho el *toc toc* de la puerta, ella se aproximó a abrir para darse cuenta de que era Daniela.

Sam: hola, ¿pasa algo? -mirándola, confundida-

Daniela: hola, no ocurre nada es todo... -sonríe-

Sam: ¿entonces porque estas aquí? -confundida-

Daniela: quiera saber quien seria la elegida por los vampiros fantasmas... -embosa una sonrisa-

Sam: bueno...

Daniela: descuida, todo pasa por algo ¿no? -embosa una sonrisa-

Sam: si...

No paso mucho tiempo cuando Daniela pudo percatarse de un libro que se encontraba en el escritorio se acercó y lo miró con detenimiento para luego abrirlo.

Daniela: ¿como conseguiste este libro? -mira a Sam-

Sam: bueno, lo compre en la librería hace unos días ¿porque preguntas? -confundida-

Daniela: este libro lo mire una ves con el fantasma escritor -abre el libro-

Sam: ¿fantasma escritor? -confundida-

Daniela: si, él es uno de los mejores escritores que relata todo lo de la zona fantasma e inclusive sus creaciones como el "Susto antes de Navidad" -embosa una sonrisa-

Sam: bueno deberia de leer unos de aquellos libros -embosa una sonrisa-

Daniela: pero debes leer esté para que asi entiendas las especies como fantasmas -embosa una sonrisa-

Sam quedó un tanto confundida para luego tomar el libro que Daniela le habia pasado, ella abrió el libro buscando una página que le dijera lo que quería saber.

Habia notado un cuadro donde mostraba los nombre de diferentes especies o seres fantasioso que personas normales no sabían o creían que no existían.

 _Lugares que ocupan seres infernales._

 _1- Vampiros: Fueron los principales causantes de destrucciones en colonias inglesas en los siglos V, siglos m_ _á_ _s tarde fueron l_ _í_ _deres de Inglaterra y parte ds Norteam_ _é_ _rica en los siglos XLV a XVII . Al final su reinado termin_ _ó_ _cuando comenzaron con una nueva generaci_ _ó_ _n y la exterminacion de cada ser._

 _2- Fantasmas: Seres espectrales nacidos de la vida humano que una ves toco la superficie de la tierra al no ser queridos i aceptado en el para_ _í_ _so comenzaron a formar su propio mundo conocido asi como la Zona Fantasma a finales del siglo V ._

 _3: Hombres Lobos: Bestias que eran hombre cuando al salir la luna llena tomaban forma de un lobo demon_ _í_ _aco, a estos seres se le conoce como: Las bestias de Hades, que fueron bendecidas por aquel ritual o ser mordido por hombres lobos superiores. Su surgimiento fue a mediados del siglo X._

 _4- Demonios:_ _Á_ _ngeles ca_ _í_ _dos desde el para_ _í_ _so por los errores que ellos mismos se impusieron han existido toda la vida y aunque sus enemigos principales son los Angeles de alas blancas._

Sam ya no continuó leyendo debido a lo que había leido habia puesto un tanto confundida y sobre todo preocupada.

Sam: ¿que es todo esto? -confundida-

Daniela: es el libro del escritor fantasma, es el mejor libro completo de cada ser... -mirando a la chica-

Sam: dime algo daniela... ¿acaso en esta "guerra" hay seres demoniacos y angeles? -preocupada-

Daniela: no lose, que yo sepa no, pero a menos de que los vampiros fantasmas que son los espiritus de lo que unas ves vivieron entre la oscuridad, se les ocurra invocar aquellos seres -serena-

Sam: demonios, todo esto pasa... y no tengo la menor idea de como detener esto... -dejando el libro para caminar en círculos, con preocupación-

Daniela miraba a la chica un tanto preocupada cuando en eso miro algo en el libro que llamó su atención. La chica oji-azul tomó el libro y comenzo a leerlo con una seriedad.

Daniela: oh no, oh no... -preocupándose-

Sam escuchó la voz de la chica para luego mirarla.

Sam: ¿pasa algo? -confundida-

Daniela: tengo que investigar algo y tiene que ser pronto... -preocupándose, sale de la habitación-

Sam quedó más que confundida para luego mirar el libro que habia quedado cerrado, abrió nuevamente aquel libro para luego continuar leyendo aquel cuadro que ya solo faltaba dos conceptos más.

 _5-_ _Á_ _ngeles: Seres divinos que brindan ayuda a aquellos que necesitan, ellos existen de toda la vida, aun asi su aparici_ _ó_ _n en la tierra fue tiempo despu_ _é_ _s de que el primer_ _á_ _ngel ca_ _í_ _do lleg_ _ó_ _(Lucifer) aun asi sus enemigos mas fuertes son los demonios quien siendo luces divinas son algunaa veces manipulados por aquellos seres de la oscuridad._

 _6- Profetas: Cada 100 a_ _ñ_ _os se escoge a un profeta haciendo asi un beneficio indicado para cada especie._

 _-En los vampiros es elegida por su sangre diferente, siendo_ _ú_ _nica en ese estado._

 _-En Fantasmas su forma de controlar la brujer_ _í_ _a siendo asi la magia negra o blanca._

 _-En Hombres Lobos su olor que la diferencia de todos los dem_ _á_ _s._

 _-En demonios la forma de actuar ya sea en forma malicioso o de una forma culta._

 _-En_ _Á_ _ngeles su forma de ver los actos para brindar ayuda, siendo su labor o no, estando bendecida por el agua conocida como Agua Bendita._

Sam habia terminado aquel cuadra dando a entender que podria ser el final de lo ocurrido aun asi no fue asi, ya que su mente estaba en disputa por la última que habia leído, ahí se dio cuenta a lo que se refería siendo "elegida" que realmente era una profeta.

No paso mucho tiempo cuando escuchó la voz de Danny quién se encontraba del otro lado de la puerta. Sam rápidamente guardó aquel libro en un lugar seguro, para luego abrir la puerta.

Sam: ¿si? ¿En que te puedo ayudar? -embosa una sonrisa fingida-

Danny: bueno, queria ves si, ¿te gustaria ir a The Natsy Burger? -un tanto nervioso-

Sam: ... oh, esta bien, solo tomo mi chaqueta -sonrie-

Danny: si... te espero abajo -embosa una sonrisa-

Sam: Ok -embosando una sonrisa-

Danny bajó con una sonrisa en su rostro, se sentia feliz algo en su interior habia sido para bien, miro a los chicos quien miraban el televisor de la sala. Tucker miro la expresión del chico para luego hablar del tema y asi saber el motivó.

Tucker: viejo ¿porque esa sonrisa? -mirándolo-

Danny: este... bueno... -nervioso-

Jazz: supongo que saldrá con Sam -embosa una sonrisa-

Danny: bueno... -encogiendose de hombros-

Tucker: eso es genial -sonríe-

Tucker se aproximó para tener una conversación entre Danny y él.

Danny: esperemos y que esto salga bien... -sonríe-

Tucker: animate hermano, esto saldrá mucho mejor de lo que piensas -sonrie, pasa su mano por los hombros-

Danny: aun asi pienso que a Sam no le agradara ir a un restaurante de comida rápida -un tanto preocupado-

Tucker: pe...-interrumpido-

Sam: supongo que te equivocas -embosando una sonrisa-

Danny miró a la chica un tanto apenando por la conversación con su amigo para luego mirar a los chicos. Jazz se les acercó intentando asi poder ayudar en la conversación.

Jazz: me he enterado que a ti, Sam, no te gusta la carne... -la mira-

Sam: así es, soy una vegetariana

Jazz: aunque no pienso negativo a eso, pero sera mejor que escojas bien...

Sam: si, no hay cuidado en eso -embosa una sonrisa-

Una ves que ambos terminaron de conversar, Danny y Sam comenzaron a caminar hasta dicho establecimiento que se encontraba a unas cuantas cuadras. El silencio reinaba entre ambos, aquel silencio incomodo que para ambos parecía que los comiera. No paso mucho tiempo cuando ambos hablaron al mismo tiempo.

Danny: bueno seamos honesto ¿si? -con una sonrisa- ... ¿que fue lo que paso? -cambia a serio-

Sam: ...-confundida- ¿de qué?

Danny: bueno, Daniela fue a mi habitación un tanto preocupada algo la habia hecho alterarse de esa manera, ella solo decía que buscaría algo pero nunca deduje que era... -la mira-

Sam: (debe de ser aquel artículo que leyo en el libro... debí a ver buscado aquel artículo) ... bueno algo debido a ver sido aun asi no hay que descartar las cosas insignificantes -embosa una sonrisa-

Danny: supongo que tienes razón... -sonrie-

Una ves que llegaron ambos buscaron una mesa y por fortuna lo encontraron.

Danny: bien, ¿dime que pedirá?

Sam: bueno, supongo que una ensalada verde -embosa una sonrisa-

Danny: bien, entonces orita vuelvo con las órdenes... -se va-

Sam miro a Danny alejarse para luego quedar pensando en lo que habia leído sus pensamientos se habia concentrado. En cuestión de minutos habia entrado a lo que era la concentración máxima por asi decirlo.

Danny no habia tardado por en traer las órdenes cosa que Sam habia reaccionado, para asi no preocupara a Fentom de lo que le pasaba por su mente.

Sam: supongo que ahora seras un mecero jeje -mirándolo con una sonrisa-

Danny: jaja... muy graciosa -en tono sarcasmo, dándole la ensalada- sabes si no llegó a ganar mucho como Cazafantasmas me dedicaré a ser mecero -sonríe mientraa como una papa frita-

Sam: ganarias mas siendo mecero que siendo un Cazafantasmas, si te ahorrarían las lastimada... -en voz triste-

Danny: ¿que pasa Sam? -confundido mirándola-

Sam habia bajado la mirada cosa que Danny habia notado, el chico mitad fantasma se había preocupado para luego tomar la mano de Sam quien estaba sobre la mesa.

Danny: Sam, se que estas preocupada pero te prometo que no te pasara nada entendido -sereno, sosteniendo la mano de la chica-

Sam lo miró un tanto sorprendida para luego mirar la mano de ambos.

Sam: pero... ¿que hay de ti? ¿Que hay de los demás? -preocupada-

Danny: Sam eres tú quien me preocupa mas entiendes, asi que intenta no preocuparte, ya que si lo haces lo haras conmigo, aparte no pienso dejarte sola te defenderé si aunque tenga que dar mi vida para salvar la tuya... -embosa una leve sonrisa-

Sam: Danny, no dijas eso... haces que me sienta peor, saber que no podre ayudarte en aquellos momentos -triste-

Danny: basta la ayuda que haces si no te quitan su sangre entiendes, por ahora tienes que estar tranquila

Sam emboso una sonrisa para luego sentir la mano tibia de Danny ella miró ambas manos que se encontraban sujetas de la una y de la otra, Danny miro para luego separase un tanto sonrojado por lo que habia pasado.

Clockwork miraba detenidamente a la pareja, mientras que con él se encontraba Skulker y Ember, los tres miraban aquella escena que se habia creado.

Skulker: ya le diste el libro del escrito fantasma a la chica... -serio-

Ember: ¿ahora que piensas hacer?

Clockwork: quiero indagar en el futuro de ambos... ya que tengo una mala vibra... -serio-

Skulker: ¿que quieres decir?

Clockwork: ... -cambia la escena con Daniela- ... la pequeña Phantom a descubierto algo con el libro y todo apunta a lo que es la luna roja -serio, cambia de forma-

Ember: supongo a que nosotros no nos hará efecto ¿o me equivocó? -mira a Skulker-

Skulker: si no estamos con los humanos estaremos bien...

Clockwork: por eso quiero que para aquellas fechas Danny Phantom este dentro de la zona Fantasma... -serio-

Skulker: tendremos que dar aviso para que venga aquí

Clockwork: aun no... quiero ver hasta donde podemos llegar -serio-

Mientras que los tres fantasmas arreglaban su forma de ver la situación. En otro sitio se encontraba los seres vampiros quien se veían una especie de preocupación ya que el líder de aquella especie se habia puesto mas que furioso.

?1: mi señor, lamento la perdida de tiempo por parte de Azura, ahora yo me encargaré de traerla ante usted -sereno-

Líder: esperó y sea lo justo, no quiero escuchar más acerca de ese chico fantasma -molestó-

?2: tenga por seguro que no sucederá Adam acabará con facilidad, mi señor -serena-

Líder: bien, espero resultados positivos

Dicho esto aquel ser caminó hacia la puerta mientras que los otros dos seres encapuchados lo miraban partir de aquel castillo a oscuras.

Aquel ser habia salido del mundo fantasma por medio de un portal que él mismo habia creado, cada uno de los cuatros seres podían crear aquellos portales para poder ingresar al mundo humano.

Una ves que Adam el nombre de aquel vampiro salió de la Zona Fantasmas para encontrarse en la cima de un edificio alto como de 10 pisos mirando con detenimiento a las personas que caminaban tranquilos.

Adam: vamos a comenzar con esto -mostrando su rostro-...

Adam dejo mostrar su rostro en plena noche, su cabello era un color verdoso mientras sus ojos eran aquel intenso color rojo sangre.

Adam: veamos... quien seria un excelente oponente para ese chico Phantom -mirando entre la multitud-

Adam quién comenzaba a aburrirse en la búsqueda de aquella persona indicada para ser el oponente de Phantom solo se decidió a buscar una serie de personas que le ayudarán.

Mientras que dejaba a Phantom y a los demas seguros por un buen tiempo.

Sam y Danny caminaban entre la oscura banqueta mientras que los alumbrados brindaban un poco de luz.

Ambos caminaban sin ningún cambió de palabras, Sam poseia su mirada baja intentado no sonrojarse ya que recordaba cada instante que estaba con el chico que comenzaba a querer en secreto. Danny quien tenia su mirada a un lado haciendo asi para que ella no mirara su sonrojo, sentía algo por aquella chica, desde el primer instantes que la vio.

Ya hace mucho tiempo cuando solo era un niño, no sabia si era amistad o ese sentimiento conocido como Amor. Tiempo después cuando la vio por primera ves enfrente de ella aquella ves que ella habia cumplido 15 años en donde pudo verla feliz aun asi su vestimenta habia cambiado. Si, para ella perder a su padre a la edad e 13 años mientras que su madre murió hace tiempo atrás le habia provocado un poco de tristeza, sabia bien su dolor por eso fue... él mismo supuso que habia sido elegido para cuidarla.

Ambos no hablaron hasta que Danny habló, recordando una situación un tanto graciosa... bueno para él.

Danny: se que no te gusta burlarte de otras personas, pero fue graciosos ver aquel tipo caerse... -con una sonrisa-

Sam: ... jeje... si supongo, ¿sabes puedo preguntarte algo? -mirando al chico-

Danny: si dime... -retomando seriedad-

Sam: ¿sabes quien es el escritor fantasma? -mirando al chico-

Danny quedó sorprendido por la pregunta de la chica haciendo asi que comenzará a concentrarse, bueno tomando la pregunta muy seria. Aun asi no le contestó en ese mismo momento y solo se dispusieron en regresar a casa.

 **Hola, esper** **ó** **y les guste la nueva secci** **ó** **n en donde entre el segundo enemigo de esta historia.**

 **Si me tard** **ó** **en subir un cap** **í** **tulo recuerden que siempre subo el anterior con otro nuevo, no quiero retrasarme mucho en las historias ( ya que voy atrasada con una que tengo en DeviantArt que solo tengo hasta cap** **í** **tulo 13, aunqie ya tengo avanzada, solo que es la flojera de subirla) pero bueno me gusta actualizar aqui primero.**

 **Bien, pasando a otro tema...**

 **Muchas gracias por leer esta historia a lectores an** **ó** **nimos y usuarios de esta p** **á** **gina. Esper** **ó** **que si les haya gustado.**

 ***Gracias otra ves hasta la siguiente subida de cap** **í** **tulos. OXOX 3**


	12. Chapter 12

La Profecía.

Capítulo 12: Una Inesperada Situación.

Los últimos días, Sam habia conocido al ser quien tanto quería conocer y ese era el fantasma escritor.

Esa noche todos veían una película, la película que se podia motrar era de acción cosa que Tucker habia escogido.

Esos tiempos que podian decirse tranquilos se habian detenido o se habian destruidos ¿porque? Fácil... Paulina. Si, Paulina regresaba. Para mala fortuna para Danny quien no quería nada con ella. Aun asi ella intentaba hacer lo imposible para que ambos estuvieran juntos.

Aquella semana había sido mal, ya que Sam se la pasaba molesta por lo ocurrido, mas bien dicho por la aparición de aquella chica de aspecto superficial. Durante aquellos días Sam solo se llevaba conversando con Jazz era tanta la molestia que tenia que hablar con Jazz.

Mientras que el grupo poseia una revuelta en aquella casa, fuera de ella se encontraba Adam quién poseia sus manos moviendolas como si moviera a un títere. Unos hilos mega delgados podian notarse debido a la luz provocada por la luna.

Adam: bien, disfrutemos con la pequeña niña... -embosa una sonrisa-

Paulina se encontraba debajo de aquellos hilos siendo controlada por Adam quien en cuestión de minutos habia ingresado a la casa sin ningún problema alguno. Aun asi para poder destruir a Daniel se necesitaba mas que una chica. Asi que Paulina comenzó a fingir que se encontraba en un estado de enferma.

Durante días se habian quedado en una de aquellas habitaciones huéspedes, aun asi los motivos de ella solo era quedarse un tiempo solamente. Pero durante la hospedaje de Paulina la situaciones habia sido un tanto incómodas para Danny. Una noche cuando todos se encontraban cenando, Sam comenzó a hablar.

Sam: bien, supongo que tengo que decirlo... mañana temprano me iré a un departamento -serena-

Danny: ¡¿que?! -sorprendido- ¿porque? -preocupado-

Sam: esta decidió no puedo estar en el mismo lugar que ella -señala a Paulina-

Paulina: por mi no hay problema de todos modos no se necesita ¿o si?

Los chicos presentes no dijeron nada solo se miraron entre ellos para luego mirar a Sam quien se levantaba para dirigirse a su habitación. Daniela habia desaparecida de la mesa estaba dispuesta a seguir a Sam intentando descubrir el motivó de Sam.

Daniela ingresó a la habitación siendo intangible mientras que Sam se encontraba sentada mientras la mirada la tenia en aquel libro que se encontraba cerrado.

Daniela: Sam...

Sam: ¿eh? Daniela, ¿que pasa? -confundida-

Daniela: no te vayas...

Sam: ¿que dices?

Daniela: recuerda que te siguen, no puedo dejarte... que hay de Danny...

Sam: ...

Daniela: no, espera tengo otra idea, vamos con mi papá el te puede ayudar...

Sam: ¿tú papá? -confundida-

Daniela: si, Vlad Master, él te ayudará

Sam: esta bien...

Daniela sonrió por la decisión de Sam, eso saco su celular para poder hacer la llamada.

Mientras que en el primer piso, se encontraba Paulina quién se veia un tanto animada por la situación. Jazz y Tucker vieron con confusión la "pareja" haciendo asi que se pusieran incómodo.

Danny: Paulina... quítate... ¬¬

Paulina: pero Danny, nuestro amor es eterno... -sonriendo, abrazandolo del cuello-

Tucker: lo único eterno aquí sera li enojado que estara Danny... -mirando-

Jazz: por no hay problema... -retoma la mirada al libro-

Danny quedó sereno mientras sentia aquella forma de acoso por parte de Paulina. Cosa que provocó que se molestara aun más.

Danny: ¡PAULINA QUÍTATE! -molestó-

Paulina se alejó asombrada por la reacción del chico, los chicos de igual manera quedaron asombrados para luego notar la mirada de Danny quien estaba en verdosa haciendo asi que se interviniera quedando frente a Danny, mientras que Jazz tomaba el ante brazo de Paulina haciendo asi que saliera de aquel lugar.

Paulina terminó por irse, mientras que ambos chicos miraban a Danny un tanto preocupado.

Tucker: viejo ¿que fue eso? -asombrado-

Danny: ... no lose... -sereno- necesito ir a mi habitación -se toca la frente y se va-

Jazz: vaya Danny nunca habia actuado asi, mucho menos cuando es una chica linda -confundida-

Tucker: algo debió a ver provocado eso, ya que pienso lo mismo que tú, Jazz -mirando al chico subir las escaleras-

Horas más tarde. Los chicos se encontraban serios, Danny en su habitación se encontraba durmiendo ya tenía asi desde que había entrado con aquel enojó que Paulina le habia provocado. Mientras que el dormía en la habitación de Sam acomodaba su ropa en una mochila en donde llevo lo necesario.

Daniela lo miro con una sonrisa para luego asomarse por la ventana al mirar una limusina color negro.

Daniela: Sam, ya esta aqui la limusina -embosa una sonrisa-

Sam: pensé que vendría él mismo...

Daniela: perdonalo, pero ah estado ocupado -embosa una sonrisa-

Sam: bueno...

Sam tomó su mochila para llevarse el libro, una ves que bajó miro a los chicos quien estaban sentados en la sala, Tucker jugando en su clásico videojuego, mientras que Jazz leyendo sus típicos libros.

Ella paso sin hacer mucho ruido para luego escuchar el timbre de la puerta haciendo asi que los chicos miraran a Sam.

Tucker: Sam ¿a donde vas? -mirándola, confundido-

Daniela: no se preocupen ella vendrá conmigo -sonrie, empuja a Sam a la puerta-

Jazz: Danny, ¿sabe esto? -mirando a Daniela-

Daniela: claro, le dije que me llevaría a Sam -sonríe-

Jazz y Tucker se miraron confundidos para luego notar a Daniela que le tomaba de la mano a la chica. Una ves que salieron el chofer abrió la puerta de dicho automóvil o transporte, para que ambas ingresaran, Sam los miro para luego despedirse de ambos chicos con un abrazo.

Sam: chicos ahi me despiden de Danny -con una leve sonrisa-

Tucker: de acuerdo pero cuidate mucho -coloca una mano en el hombro de la chica-

Sam y Daniela subieron a la limusina dejando a ambos chicos con aquella tristeza. Daniela se encontraba a su lado, Sam la miró para luego sonreirle, cosa que Daniela hizo lo mismo.

Adam miraba con un tanto de molestia lo ocurrido algo en sus planes no habia resultado tan bien como esperaban. Dio un suspiró para luego comenzar a seguir aquel automóvil.

Daniel se encontraba descanso aun asi podía notarse como su sueño podía verse el sudor frío, Daniel comenzaba a susurrar unas cuantas palabras.

Danny: no... tuve... la culpa... -entre sueños-

Su mente indigaba un lugar oscuro cosa que no podía entender. No por ahora, en cuestión de minutos despertó con sudor frío en su frente. .

Danny: ¡NOO! -asustado-

Jazz y Tucker abrieron con rapidez la puerta para notar a chico quien se encontraba sentado en la cama.

Jazz: ¿te encuentras bien? -mirando a Danny-

Danny: no es nada Jazz... -mira de reojo a lo chicos-

Dicho esto Jazz lo miro, para luego escuchar la voz de su amigo Tucker quien de la misma forma se encontraba preocupado.

Tucker: ¿estas hablando en serio? -mirándolo-

Danny: si, Tucker... -lo mira y se levanta- chicos déjenme solo me cambiaré y bajaré -sereno-

Ambos chicos accedieron para luego irse en la parte baja de la casa.

Tucker: ¿como crees que tomará lo de Sam? -confundido-

Jazz: no lose solo esperemos y sea para bien -un poco triste-

Tucker: porque no dejamos una carta, no queremos ser los lastimados -un tanto preocupados-

Jazz: ¬¬

Tucker: bueno supongo que le diremos bien...

Mientras ambos conversaba Danny bajaba las escaleras mientras pensaba en su sueño.

Danny: vamos Fentom, eso solo fue un accidente, nada más... -sereno, voz baja-

No tardó mucho cuando Danny se encontraba enfrente de los chicos quien lo miraban un tanto alterados.

Danny: ¿aquí esta sucediendo algo, verdad? -mirando a los chicos- ... por cierto, ¿dónde esta Sam? -mirando a su alrededor-

Tucker: hablando de eso... -mira su reloj- oh cielos se me hace tarde para ir a la expo de tecnología -nervioso, se va corriendo-

Jazz: (condenado Tucker, me la vas a pagar) -molesta-

Danny: bien Jazz, ¿donde esta Sam?

Jazz: bueno... digamos que fue a dar un paseó con Daniela... -nerviosa-

Danny: Daniela, ¿a dónde? -confundido-

Jazz: a ver a... Vlad Master... -voz baja las últimas palabras-

Danny: ¿eh? -confundido-

Jazz: con Vlad Master

Danny: ah buen... -reaccionando- ¡¿QUE?! ¿porque la dejaste ir con él? -confundido-

Jazz: mmm... porque hay otro tema de que quiero consultar contigo -serena-

Danny solo miro a Jazz con una especie de temor para luego irse de aquel lugar, Jazz intentó detenerlo hasta que llegaron a lo que era la sala. Danny no deseaba conversar a cerca de lo que le pasaba haciendo asi que Jazz se preocupara aun más, pero antes de que Jazz hablara Danny solo desaparecido, haciendo que Jazz quedará un tanto preocupada.

Danny comenzó a caminar por la banqueta pensando que había sido una buena idea, dejar que Sam se fuera con Daniela, asi estaría más segura.

Danny: debería pensar en otra cosa... no puedo tolerar esto... -sereno-

Danny continuó caminando cuando en eso... Clockwork aparece miro al chico para luego colocarle uno de sus medallones, haciendo asi que el chico fantasma quedará movilizado atraves del tiempo detenido.

Danny: ¿que pasa? -preocupado-

Clockwork: hay un severo problema en tu mente alguien a seguido a la chica... ella no estará muy segura -serio-

En cuestión de minutos ambos aparecieron en el castillo del maestro del tiempo en donde miro el espejo donde mostró aquel ser (Adam) quien seguia muy cerca a Sam.

Danny: pero ella esta con Vlad y Daniela -sereno-

Clockwork: aun asi no son muy fuertes para este ser... -sereno, cambia de forma-

Danny: ... no puedo estar cerca por ahora Clockwork, usted sabe bien el motivó...

Clockwork: tienes razón pero aun asi falta mucho para que pueda surgir de nuevo... -sereno, cambia de forma-

Danny dudó para luego acceder aun asi sabia que no iría solo debido que tenia que llevar a sus amigos.


	13. Chapter 13

La Profecía.

Capítulo 13: La mansión Master

Daniela habia bajado de dicha limusina para que luego Sam hiciera lo mismo, ella miro hacia donde caminaba Daniela quien miro con asombro aquella mansión que parecía un castillo.

Sam: ¡wow! -asombrada-

Daniela: ven, mi papá nos esta esperando -le toma de la mano-

Sam habia sido jalada hacia el interior, camino por aquellos extensos pasillos hasta llegar a lo que era a una habitación donde al abrir las puertas era un estudio.

En aquella habitación habia varios estantenes con libros, seguido de una pequeña sala de cuero negro, al fondo habia una ventana en donde se encontraba el escritorio.

Daniela: papi, aqui traigo a Sam -embosa una sonrisa-

Sam miro como la silla se dio la vuelta para mostrar un señor de alta edad, de cabello blanco y ojos azul oscuro, con un traje de ejecutivo, se levantó para poder saludar a la joven frente a frente.

Vlad: bienvenida srita... -embosando una sonrisa, saluda de mano-

Sam: Sam, Sam Manson -sonrie-

Vlad: bien, srita Manson, espero y mi hogar sea de toda confianza -embosa una sonrisa-

Sam: oh, no se prepcupe es un buen lugar -sonrie-

Vlad: bien sigame, le mostraré su habitación, debe de venir muy cansada -camina-

Sam: si... un poco... -lo sigue-

Daniela: papi, ¿aviso a Valery que a llegado Sam?

Sam: ¿Valery? -mira a Vlad-

Vlad: si, Daniela, dile que vaya a la sala, ahi la esperaremos... -embosa una sonrisa-

Daniela: si... -se va-

Vlad continuaba caminando al igual que Sam, estaba un tanto confundida ya que aquella persona ella podia conocerla o no, ese nombre se le hacia muy conocido haciendo que dudara un poco.

Durante su extenso camino Vlad abrió unas puertas de madera quien le dio paso a Sam para que se sentará.

Vlad: por favor, toma asiento -sonríe-

Sam: gracias, pero dijame... ¿usted conoce mucho a Danny Fentom? -mirándolo-

Vlad: dijamos que soy como su tío -embosa una sonrisa-

Sam: ¿su tío?

Vlad: si, sabes se que en tus manos posees un libro muy especial, ¿no es asi? -embosa una sonrisa-

Sam: ¿que libro?

Vlad: oh, bueno es el libro del fantasma escritor

Sam: oh, si, bueno, ¿lo quiere usted? -confundida-

Vlad: no, no es necesario usted tengalo

No paso mucho tiempo cuando llego Daniela junto con una chica de piel morena y unos ojos azul verdoso, usaba un pantalón de mezclilla y una blusa naranja, una diadema del mismo color que la blusa, y unos tenis color blanco.

Vlad: bien, Sam te presentó a Valery y Valery ella es Sam Manson -embosa una sonrisa-

Valery: vaya Manson nos volvimos a ver -sonriendo-

Sam: nunca pensé que te vería en este lugar Valery... -con una leve sonrisa-

Valery: pues desde que escapé de casa cambié...

Antes de que continuarán fue detenida por Vlad quien decidió interponerse antes de que comenzará una especie de pelea entre ambas.

Vlad: por favor, no perdamos tiempo discutiendo, Srita Sam sigame para asi usted deje su mochila en una habitación... -camina-

Sam accedió para luego mirar a Valery quien la veía de pie a lado de Daniela.

Daniela: ¿desde cuando se conocen? -mirando a Valery-

Valery: mi madre se caso con el padre de ella... -seria y se va-

Daniela: ¡oh! -la sigue-

Valery habia caminado hasta lo que era una habitación en donde se mostraba una habitación enorme donde en la pared de la entrada se encontraba una serie de armas en un espacio habia un saco de boxeo seguido de unas cuantas pesas, del otro lado un ring para peleas o equis cosa.

Valery tomó un arma para luego acercarse al punto de tiroteo en donde activó desde un botón, una serie de tiros al blanco. Ella lanzo unos cuantos disparos mientras que Daniela la veía desde lejos.

Daniela: entonces... ¿ustedes dos vienen siendo como hermanas? -mirando a Valery-

Valery: algo parecido -continua disparando-

Daniela: ... esperemos y lo que pase en unos días Danny pueda salir de ese problema ... -preocupada-

Valery: tranquila, Phantom podrá soportarlo -seria-

Daniela: la última ves que ocurrió eso fue demasiado mal, más para Danny... -baja la mirada-

Mientras en donde se encontraba Vlad habia abierto la puerta en donde dejo un tanto asombrada por la habitación muy comoda de muchos libros en estanteres, mientras habia un escritorio para poder hacer lo que guste, mientras que la amplia cama se encontraba en el centro.

Vlad: espero y les te guste -mostrándole la habitación-

Sam: eso no importa, es excelente, pero dígame usted sabe... ¿el motivó por la cual vine? -mirando al hombre-

Vlad: bien, usted tenia que venir de una forma u otra aparte Daniela me a dado otra información por eso fue que mande por usted, usted estaba en peligro con Daniel en estos tiempos -serio-

Sam: ¿de que habla? -confundida-

Vlad: usted lo descubrirá por medio de aquel libro... -sale de la habitación-

Danny, Jazz y Tucker habian tomado dirección hacia el hogar de Vlad Master que se encontraba en Wisconsin.

Danny: solo esperó que Vlad no le meta, cualquier estupides en la mente de Sam -molesto- Tucker ¿porque no te apuras?

Tucker: viejo estas alterado... aparte podrían detenernos -preocupado-

Jazz: aparte si conducias tú, nos matarias a los tres asi que solo calmate -a lado de Tucker-

Danny: grrr... -molesto, cruza sus brazos-

La noche habia llegado Sam habia decidio salir de la habitación para poder comer algo, miraba con sorpresa cada decoración, florero encima de mesitas. No paso mucho tiempo que comenzó a sentir una extraña presencia, cosa que la incomodaba de una manera extraña.

Sam caminó hasta que algo la sujeto de la cintura jalandola hacia el final del pasillo, en donde podia notarse una ventana, Sam dio unos cuantos gritos hasta que cruzó la ventana, se encontraba flotando mientras intentaba zafarse, aún que no podia entender, hasta que pudo notar a Adam quien se habia hecho visible ante los ojos de la chica.

Sam: ¿quien... quién rayos... eres tú? -asustada-

Adam: soy Adam, el vampiro que te llevará ante el rey -embosa una leve sonrisa-

Sam: ... ¡¿que?! No quiero... ¡sueltame! -tratando de zafarse-

Antes de que se alejara habia recibido una especie de rayo de energía, haciendo que Adam soltara a la chica. Sam se encontraba cayendo cuando sintió que la habían atrapado. Miro a su salvador para darse cuenta de que era un fantasma diferente a la que habia visto, una de ellos era su cabello negro, ojos rojos, y un traje qje consistía en blanco con una capa de doble vista.

Adam: ¿quién eres tú? -mirando al fantasma-

El fantasma no contestó para luego Adam recibiera otro rayo de energía en la espalda, haciendo que Adam mirara a una persona que era cubierta por una armadura de tecnología mientras usaba un transporte tipo troneo impulsado por cohetes.

Sam: ¿esa es Valery? -sorprendida-

Valery sacó un arma desde su muñeca para darle una serie de rayos dispuestos a lastimar aquel ser.

Valery: nadie ataca esta casa... -moleta-

Valery comenzó a lanzar rayos mientras que Adam continuaba esquivando, en ese momento lanzó un rayo haciendo que Valery saltará de su transporte. Una ves en el suelo saco una serie de armas.

Adam: genial tengo problemas con esto... -sereno-

Antes de que Valery atacará, Adam movió sus manos haciendo que unas cuerdas brillosa de color violeta salieran de sus dedos dirigiéndose hacia Valery que comenzaban a tomarla de manos y piernas mientras en una se colocaba en la parte posterior de la nuca de la chica morena.

Adam: bueno ya tengo cómplice, ahora solo falta hacer un cuanto conteo... -mira al fantasma-

El fantasma de piel pálida miro con sorpresa a la chica controlada por aquel ser.

Fantasma: muchachita, corre, Daniela se encuentra en la casa... ¡vamos!

Sam miro al ser para luego qiedar un tanto confundida.

Sam: usted es Vlad Master ¿no es asi? -mirándolo-

Fantasma: soy Vlad Plasmius... ahora vete...

Sam accedió para luego buscar la puerta, Adam miró a Sam irse para luego mover sus manos haciendo que Valery subiera a su transporte para luego seguir a Sam.

Valery quien se encontraba bajo aquellos hilos, nos podían pensar solo acceder a hacer órdenes al sentir los movimientos de las manos de Adam.

Plasmius quién miró con un tanto de asombro comenzó a atacar a Adam para que asi saliera o sacará a Valery de aquel transe.

Sam habia ingresado a la mansión miro a su alrededor que había entrado por la cocina continuó si camino recorriendo cada centímetro de la casa hasta que llegó a una habitación en donde habia una chimenea.

Sam: rayos... ¿rayos en donde esta Daniela...? -voz baja-

Sin pensar mucho miro el reloj que se encontraba encima de la chimenea dandose cuenta de que pronto saldría el sol.

Sam: bien, tengo que pensar, una forma de hacer que aquel ser siga afuera cuando salga el sol... -pensando-

Durante un buen rato pensó hasta que miro algo no pudo deducir era un arma que se encontraba en dicha sala, que hacia como decoración miro un pequeño letrerito que poseía que decía lo siguiente:

 _"Arma Ectoplasma, Creado por Jack y Maddie Fentom"_

Sam: genial... esto me servira -tomando el arma-

Sam salió miro como Plasmius se encontraba debil la batalla contra Valery habia sido dura haciendo asi que tuviera unos cuantos problemas. Sam salió para luego lanzar unos cuantos disparos Plasmius se percató de eso para luego notar como Adam habia recibido aquellos disparos.

Adam: vaya, tienes aun la certeza de venir a atacarme... lastima que no puedo matarte... -sereno-

Sam: nunca podrás llevarme... -embosa una sonrisa-

Adam: ¿que dices? Tú vendras conmigo quierad o no... -molestó-

Sam: no...

Sam miro su reloj de mano para luego mostrar en el horizonte como el sol comenzaba a salir, Adam comenzó a sentir una especie ardor, una ves que cambió la mirada hacia el horizonte pudo notar el sol, haciendo asi que solo desapareciera con un humo que él mismo habia creado.

Valery había caído al suelo, su estado habia quedado inconciente Plasmius se acercó a la chica morena para luego un aro negro apareciera transformándolo en un ser humano. Sam se acercó a ambos para luego ayudar a llevar a Valery.

Vlad: debiste a verte quedado adentro muchachita ... -serio-

Sam: ¿como haria eso? Valery estaba a punto de matarte al igual que ese tipo -serena-

Vlad: aun asi, trata de no desobedecer... ¿en donde esta Daniela? -confundido-

Sam: no la encontré...

Vlad: bien, eso no importa pronto la veré... -mira a Valery-

Horas mas tardé salió un doctor de la habitación de Valery mientras que afuera se encontraba Vlad y Sam. Vlad miró al doctor para acercarse e intentar descubrir acerca de lo ocurrido.

Vlad: díganos ¿diganos como esta Valery, doctor? -un tanto preocupado-

Doctor: bien, ella esta bien, solo tuvo unas cuantas fracturas tres en las costillas y un brazo roto, cosa que se puede curar durante d meses... -serio-

Vlad: genial... -desanimado-

Doctor: solo dejen que repose en estos momentos, ahora si me disculpan paso a retirar... -se va-

El doctor se fue mientras que Vlad se encontraba pensando para luego mirar a Sam.

Vlad: esto no esta bien... pero bueno vere a Valery, si quieres pasar lo puedes hacer -serio, ingresa a la habitación-

Sam: no se preocupen usted pase yo puedo verla mas tarde -embosa una leve sonrisa-

Vlad: gracias...

Sam se habia ido hacia lo que era la sala en la planta baja tomo asiento en uno de los sofá para luego escuchar el timbre de la puerta, ella se levantó para abrir.

Una ves que abrió miro con una cara de sorpresa, Danny, Tucker y Jazz se encontraban en la puerta.

Danny: ¡Sam! -la abraza con fuerza-

Jazz: ¡wow! Esta tranquilo... -mira a Tucker-

Tucker: por lo menos Sam pudo tranquilizarlo -embosa una sonrisa-

Sam: Danny, chicos, ¿que hacen aqui? -confundida-

Danny: desde que supe que estabas aqui vine lo mas rápido posible... ¿estas bien? -la abraza-

Sam quedó un tanto sorprendida por la acción de Danny, haciendo asi que ambos chicos lo miraran de la misma forma que Sam.


	14. Chapter 14

La Profecía.

Capítulo 14: Un títere.

Vlad hizo su aparición quien vino a dar la bienvenida a los visitantes.

Vlad: bienvenidos... -embosa una sonrisa-

Danny: ¿como se te ocurre alejar a Sam de mi lado? -molesto-

Vlad: lo hice porque a tu lado estará en peligro... -sereno-

Jazz: bueno dejen la discusión a un lado por favor...

Vlad: concuerdo contigo mi querida sobrina, aun asi no podemos retirar sucesos... -mirando a Danny-

Sam: bueno ustedes como se conocen pueden conversar, Vlad ire a hablar con Valery a ver que puedo hacer... -se va-

Danny: eres un ser despreciable que le metiste a la cabeza... -molesto, mirando a Vlad-

Vlad: no le hice nada... -sereno- ...tú fuiste el culpable de muchas cosas...

Tucker: oiga, ¿usted tiene a Valery aqui? -confundido-

Vlad: si, solo sigame -sereno-

Jazz se habia quedado con Danny quien se encontraba en la misma situación.

Jazz: vamos Danny, Vlad no es nada malo, recuerda eso -colocando su mano en el hombro-

Danny: esta bien, aun asi no puedo deducir que fue una mala idea -serio-

Valery se encontraba en su habitación, Valery despertó se sentía un tanto cansada. No paso mucho tiempo cuando miro como la puerta se abría, se dio cuenta de que era Sam.

Valery: ¿Sam? ¿Que haces aqui? -confundida-

Sam: solo eh venido a verte...

Valery: ... bueno, gracias -embosa una sonrisa-

Sam: vaya, eres fuerte ahora -sonríe-

Valery: si, el Sr. Master me a ayudado mucho... sabes algome siento muy mal por lo que hizo mi madre contigo -un tanto triste-

Sam: no te preocupes, la última ves que te vi fue hace como 4 años, solo te escapaste

Valery: si, no soporte quedarme un minuto más.. aparte pase todo un año buscando un hogar hasta que me encontró el Sr. Master

Sam: vaya, por lo menos te va bien -embosa una sonrisa-

Valery: si, me dijo todo acerca de él y de la pequeña hija que tiene, osea Daniela, por eso no me preocupó... solo por una persona -seria-

Sam: ¿eh, quién? -confundida-

Valery: si, Danny Phantom -seria-

Sam: ¿eh?

No paso mucho cuando ingresó Tucker, quien se aproximó rápido a Valery, la morena solo se sonrojo al ver al chico de lentes.

Sam: oh, creo que los dejaré solos, adiós... -sale de la habitación-

Mientras que ambos conversaban Sam habia salido caminando por los pasillos hasta que miro a Danny quien miraba un retrato en una de las mesas. Sam se acercó a el pudo notar aquella fotografía, para luego hablar.

Sam: ellos son tu familia

Danny: si... -suspira- ya hace mucho tiempo que no los veo... -se aleja-

Sam: ... ¿porque? ¿Que ocurrió? -confundida, lo sigue-

Danny: no es necesario, aparte eso fue un accidente -sereno-

Sam: esta bien...

Ambos caminaron hasta llegar a la sala en donde tomaron asiento, a los minutos llegó Vlad con Jazz quien se veían un tanto serio.

Vlad: Daniel, te sugiero que vayas entrenando, anoche nos atacó un vampiro fantasma...

Danny: ¿que vendría siendo? -mirándolo-

Vlad: como Jazmín me dijo, es uno de aquellos ministros del Rey vampiro -sereno-

Danny: entonces... debe de ser uno de los cuatros...

Su conversación continuó por unos minutos mientras que en donde se encontraba Tucker quien se veía un tanto preocupado.

Tucker: lo bueno es que estes bien... -con una leve sonrisa-

Valery: gracias, aun asi una extraña sensación...

Tucker: debe de ser por el control de aquel ser... pronto se te quitará

Valery: eso espero...

Tucker sacó de su bolsillo una pulsera de tela mientras que en una parte poseía un cuadro metálico donde venía unos cuantos botones, él activó la pulsera para Valery estuviera protegida de aquellos seres espectrales.

Valery: Tucker, no debiste hacer esto -mirando la pulsera-

Tucker: tomalo como un regalo, Valery, por la buena amiga y cazadora que eres -embosa una sonrisa-

Valery: gracias Tucker... -sonrie-

Mientras que Valery y Tucker tenían tiempo de calidad, un ser espectral miraba desde la habitación de aquella chica, mirando con desprecio a la pareja. Aun asi guardó silencio y espero el momento adecuado para salir.

Perp antes de que saliera sintió otra presencia más y este habia sido de Danny quien habia ingresado, cosa que hizo que el ser continuará oculto.

Danny: hola Val -embosa una sonrisa-

Valery: hola Danny, lamento no poder ayudarte ahora -un tanto apenada-

Danny: no importa, lo primordial es de que tu te recuperes -embosa una sonrisa-

Valery: una ves que me recuperé, cazare a ese fantasma que acabo con tu familia -serena, puña su mano-

Danny: vamos, tranquila, eso a quedado en el pasado -embosa una sonrisa-

Tucker: aparte hay cosas mas importante, como el estado tuyo Valery

Valery: esta bien...

Danny continuó su sentido fantasmal se habia encendido provocando que mirara a su alrededor pero no obtuvo lo que buscaba, asi que decidió salir de aquella habitación, cuando recorría los pasillos se topo con Daniela que habia aparecido repentinamente.

Danny: Daniela, no hagas eso... -un tanto molesto-

Daniela: lo siento Danny, sabes me preguntaba cuando le diras a Sam de la verdad... -mirandolo-

Danny: ¿cual verdad? -confundido-

Daniela: acerca de la muerte de tus padres ¬¬

Danny: ... eso no se debe de decir... -molesto se aleja-

Sam se encontraba en su habitación sentada en el escritorio para luego tomar el libro, comenzo a hojearlo hasta que habia llegado a una página que se encontraba doblada. La chica miro con confusión para luego desdoblar dandose cuenta de que era una especie de explicación de la conocida "Luna Roja" ella miro una ilustración que se encontraba en la página, pero rápidamente cerró el libro al escuchar la puerta de su habitación. Ella solo guardó el libro en un lugar seguro para dirigirse a la puerta, se percató de que era Vlad Master.

Sam: oh, Sr. Master, ¿que puedo hacer por usted? -mirándolo-

Vlad: oh, no te preocupes por eso muchachita, has hecho mucho -sonrie-

En la habitación de Valery, la morena descansaba dormía para ser exactos, mientras aquel ser mostro sus ojos rojos brillosos hacia la chica.

Adam: (esta noche... no habra vuelta a atrás... todo estos seres terminarán muy heridos) -desaparece-

Adam habia creado un portal en aquel lugar dando si un escape al mundo fantasmagórico. Una ves que llegó miro aquel castillo en donde sus compañeros y su lider se encontraban.

Una ves que se presentó ante el señor de aquellos vampiros que estaba rodeados de mas seres espectrales de la misma categoría de altos trajes elegantes. Adam se inclinó frente a aquel ser.

Adam: mi señor, pronto usted tendrá a su doncella... -con mirada baja-

Lider: excelente...

Adam se levantó para que luego creará una especie de espejo en donde mostró la vivienda en donde se encontraba la chica lúgubre, quien estaba rodeado de demas personas.

Lider: ¿como obtendremos a la elegida Adam? -serio-

Adam: asi de fácil mi señor, esta noche su propio aliado sera quién nos traiga a la doncella -embosa una sonrisa de lado-

El lider sonrió de lado mostrando asi una clásica sonrisa malvada.

La noche habia llegado y con ellos los chicos se encontraba cenando a excepción de cierta chica morena quién dormía tranquilamente. Entre sueño podia escuchar una voz a lo lejos.

Voz: despierta... necesitó tu servicios...

Valery comenzó a rodar por la cama con un poco de dificultad haciendo asi que hiciera unos gemidos de dolor.

Adam quien se encontraba en la zona fantasma continuaba hablando enfrente de aquel espejo quien mostraba el lugar y a la joven mostrándole asi al lider lo que el podía hacer.

En cuestión de minutos Adam colocó sus manos en dirección de aquel espejo para que asi mostrarán unos hilos color violetas quien cruzaron el espejo sin ningún problema. Haciendo asi qie aquellas cuerdas tomarán a la chica de manos y pies, una se habia colocado en la parte posterior de la nuca haciendo que asi pudiera controlarla.

Adam movió sus manos bruscamente haciendo asi que la chica despertará mientras su mirada se encontraba perdida.

Adam: bien, mi señor, esto es lo que puedo hacer... -sereno-

Nuevamente movió sus manos para hacer que Valery activará su traje especial.

Mientras tanto los chicos disfrutaban de un aburrido y durmientes historias de Vlad quien le contaba de aquellos días en que sus viejos amigos Jack y Maddie Fentom disfrutaban de la Universidad.

Aun asi no paso mucho tiempo cuando se vio obligados a mirar a la chica morena con aquel traje quien flotaba en su trasporte mientras apuntaba con un arma. Danny y compañía miraron con sorpresa la actitud de la chica. Para Tucker lo que veía era una especie de traición o algo por el estilo.

Valery: ¡entreguen a la elegida! -molesta, apuntando con su arma-

Danny: elegida... esto quiere decir... -mira a Valery-

Vlad: esta siendo controlada -voz baja-

Tucker: tenemos que sacarla de ese transe pronto -preocupado-

Los chicoa se prepararon Daniela se habia transformado para poder intentar atacarla pero habia sido capturada por una especie de cubo ectoplasmatico haciendo imposible su escape, Vlad se habia transformando dispuesto a detenerla aun asi le dificultó un poco al recibir unos cuantos diparos de energía.

Valery detectó a Sam quien se dirigía a un lugar para esconderse, ella y Jazz, rápidamente Valery se apresuró para luego detenerse en un secó al notar a Danny Phantom.

Phantom: alejate de ambas Valery... -serio-

Valery: ha, no creas que me asustas Phantom... -embosa una sonrisa malvada-

Phantom: no lo hago para asustarte lo hago para que te detengas...

Valery: olvidalo -le lanza una red-

Danny habia sido atrapado dejando a ambas chicas a merced de Valery, mientras que en el mundo fantasmal se encontraba Adam moviendo los hilos de una manera brusca haciendo asi que Valery diera pelea con los "enemigos".

Valery tomó de la mano a Sam haciendo que su transporte saliera de aquella mansión, los chicos miraron un tanto asombrados por el cambió de a chica aunque sabian bien el motivó exacto.

Una ves que Valery desapareció con Sam, los demas solo les quedo liberar a los fantasmas quien habian sido detenidos.

Danny: esto es tu culpa Vlad... -molestó-

Vlad: no me culpes de esto Daniel, recuerda que aun se muchas cosas de ti y no queremos que nadie se atormete -mira a Jazz-

Danny: no dijas nada Vlad... que aun no confío en ti -serio-

Tucker: tenemos que encontrar a Valery y a Sam...

Jazz: si, pero no tenemos idea de donde encontrarlas

Daniela: papi, que te parece usar el equipo especial de rastreo ...

Vlad: creo que tienes razón querida...

Vlad camino hacia su estudio en donde se mostró en el escritorio, un aparato de una serie de botones del mismo color, oprimio a uno de esos para que comenzara a mostrarse en unas pantallas que habian aparecido cuando el librero se habia quitado.

Valery se encontraba en una especie de bodega en donde tenia a Sam sujeta de ambas manos impidendole cualquier movimiento en falso por parte de la chica lúgubre.

Sam: Valery, ¿que rayos te pasa...? -molesta-

Valery: entregarte es mi misión -mirada perdida-

Sam se percató de eso y en cuestión de minutos un portal seh abia presente para mostrar a aquel ser que había atacado al principio.

Sam: ¿tú de nuevo? -sorprendida y molesta-

Adam: asi es, parece que no te gusto verme -embosa una sonrisa-

Sam: en realidad no mucho...

Adam: hmp... valdrá la pena cuando mi señor se de cuenta de lo que eh llevado

Adam hizo un movimiento con sus manos haciendo que los hilos violetas desapareciera del cuerpo de la chica morena, esto ocasionó que Valery cayera inconsciente, Sam miro un tanto asustada para luego intentar escapar pero fue imposible en cuestión de segundos se encontraba en brazos de aquel ser infernal.

Adam caminó hacia el portal cruzando asi al otro lado, Sam miro con asombro aquel extenso lugar, las puertas flotantes que eran portales a diferentes partes del mundo y en diferentes épocas podian verse tambien extensiones no muy grandes de islas flotantes con espantosos seres en cada una como vivienda.

Adam: sere sincero... todo esto sera nuestro como debio a ver sido -embosa una sonrisa-

Adam comenzo a volar atraves de aquel lugar aun asi le fue imposible al recibir un golpe proveniente desde atras él miro con molestia mientras sostenia a Sam para darse cuenta de que era Skulker seguido de Walker y un enorme lobo gigante.

Adam: ustedes espectros infernales... no puedo permitir que me ataquen... -molestó-

Skulker: y nosotros no podemos permitir que destruyan nuestros hogares... -serio, lanza un rayo-

Adam esquivo aquel ataque pero no se percató de Walker quien hizo lo mismo dando en el blanco, haciendo asi que Adam soltara a la chica, Skulker fue por ella mientras que lobo se encargaba de lastimarlo con aquellas extensas garras.

Walker: siempre han roto las reglas, ustedes no deben de seguir con vida... -molestó-

Adam: ha, y creen que por eso debo implorar clemencia...

Walker: deberías...

Walker lanzó aquel rayo aun asi fue impoisble ya que Adam esquivó para luego utilizar sus habilidades por medio de los hilos, Skulker habia atrapado a Sam para luego llevarla a un sitio seguro.

Sam miro al frente en donde se percató de aquel castillo donde se mostraban unos engranes. Skulker ingreso con la chica para luego quitarle aquellos ajustes que le habia puesto Valery.

Skulker: aqui estarás a salvo... -serio, se va-

Sam: ¡no, espera! -un tanto asustada-

No pasó mucho tiempo cuando escucho una voz proveniente de la oscuridad dando a entender que no se encontraba sola en aquel sitio, miro con un tanto de preocupación el lugar para luego mirar al fantasma frente suyo, al conocido el maestro del tiempo, Clockwork.

Clockwork: se bien el motivó por la cual estas aqui, también se, la pregunta que te estas haciendo, acerca de ¿quien soy yo? Mi nombre es Clockwork, el maestro del tiempo... -serio, cambia de apariencia-

Sam: entonces usted sabe ¿como terminará esto? -mirándolo-

Clockwork: asi es, pero no puedo mostrarte nada porque seria un cambio repentino podría causar una catástrofe en el tiempo -serio, cambia de apariencia-

Sam: esta bien, pero... podria decirme ¿el motivo de a ver estado aqui?

Clockwork: queria conocer a la persona que estan persiguiendo aquellos seres... vampiros fantasmas, pero es no es lo importante por ahora...

Sam: ¿porque? -confundida-

Clockwork: dentro de unos días aproximadamente se acerca un evento muy raro en la vida de los humanos... mientras que en los fantasmas viene siendo una especie de vida vital... a lo que me refiero que pronto se hará presente la luna roja... en esos tiempos hay que estar atento a cualquier cambió desde tiempo atrás... -serio-

Sam no comprendía bien, cosa que hizo que dudara un poco. Pero Clockwork continuó hablando dando a conocer que la respuesta o sus preguntas serían contestadas atraves del libro espectral.

Sam: ¿como sabes de aquel libro? -sorprendida-

Clockwork: yo fui quien dejó el libro a tu alcancé, yo mande a hacer aquel libro asi que de mi no lo puedes ocultar -serio-

Sam guardó silencio en donde pudo notar aquellos espejos que tenia para luego hablar.

Sam: si usted controla el tiempo, ¿porque no regresa el tiempo para detener esto? -confundida lo mira-

Clockwork: no puedo hacer tal acción solo puedo cambiarlo, pero significaría un cambió en el futuro demasiado diferente... que en muchos casos terminarían siendo destruidos -serio-

Adam seguía con aquella batalla para luego desaparecer en humo haciendo asi que los fantasmas solo se fuera, mientras que para lobo se habia puesto en marcha a buscar a alguien más.

Clockwork miro en unos de aquellos espejos mostrando asi la victoria de los fantasmas ante aquel ser. Dando asi el motivó para que regresará con Danny Phantom, pero hubo algo que hizo que dudara fue en lobo quien habia ido en búsqueda de Danny.

Miro el futuro de aquel ser, para darse cuenta de que le dirigía en donde se encontraría cosa asi que Clockwork mandó a llamar a Skulker para que la escoltara o la llevará hacia aquel lugar.

Clockwork: buena suerte, Sam -embosa una sonrisa-

Sam: muchas gracias, tendré en cuenta su libro -sonrie y se va-

Clockwork solo sonrió para luego retomar su vista hacia aquellos espejos.

Clockwork: hay salvación Danny Phantom, para ti y para todos... -embosa una sonrisa en voz baja-

Lobo los habia guiado hacia aquella bodega en donde el mismo habia creado el portal al mundo fantasma en aquel lugar pudieron encontrar a Valery quien estaba en mal estado. Vlad ayudo a la chica quien se encontraba inconsciente junto con Tucker. Mientras que los demas conversaban o intentaban hablar con lobo.

Danny: bien aqui es donde encontraremos a Sam...

Jazz: bien si tu... amigo... dice eso entonces ha que es...-interrumpida-

En cuestión de minutos Sam cruzó el portal sin ninguna dificultad haciendo que los presentes quedarán sorprendidos, una ves se reunieron y tuvieron jn rato de charla, lobo se despidió entrando al portal para que luego Jazz cerra el portal con la ayuda del termo.

Danny se acerco a Sam para ver su estado, a ver si no habia sido lastimada o cosas asi.

Danny: ¿estas bien?

Sam: si, Skulker, lobo y otro fantasma me rescataron, Skulker me llevó con Clockwork

Danny: ¿en serio? ¿Que te dijo Clockwork? -nervioso, temeroso-

Sam: am... nada importante es todo... -se acerca con Tucker- ¿como se encuentra Valery?

Tucker: esta muy grave esa forma de controlar de aquel espectro fue mal para ella...

Vlad: se tendrá que ir al hospital... -triste-

Sam: lo lamentó mucho -un tanto apenada-

Danny miró a Sam mientras que en su mente indagaba la pregunta ¿que le habra dicho Clockwork? Aquella palabra tenia que ser contestada, cosa que para Danny le provocaba una especie de temor o angustia.


	15. Chapter 15

La Profecía.

Capítulo 15: Alas oscuras, memorias olvidadas.

El día anterios habia sido todo un extraño suceso para los chicos, ahora Valery se encontraba en el hospital cosa que un chico menos seria quien estaria en la casa, Tucker al tener miedo a aquellas instalaciones tuvo el valor para atreverse a ir y quedarse con Valery por el tiempo que fuera necesario.

Durante día los chicos intentaban descansar debido a que en las noches aquellos seres espectrales atacarian.

Ese día Danny descansaba en su habitación, su sueño era lo único que cualquiera podía desear, pero en aquel sueño no era maravilloso.

Danny se muestra con una tristeza su niñez se habia acabado cuando se convirtió en el segundo mitad fantasma dandole asi unas pocas esperanzas de continuar su vida.

Se sentía feliz ya que pasaba mucho tiempo con sus padres, mientras estos intentaban hacer que el joven niño aprendiera a usar sabiamente aquellos poderes, durante meses sufrió ya que sus propios padres sacaban muestras de ADN intentando descubrir el motivó de aquella combinación de genes, cada día que Danny veía una aguja lloraba sabia bien aquel dolor que pronto sería creado por aquel palito metálico.

Durante días que Danny estaba descansando tenia problemas pues sus poderes provocaban que se hiciera intangible, mientras dormía o hacia otra cosa, provocando asi que sus padres lo encarcelada en una especie de celda.

Su madre veía con una tristeza como su hijo cambiaba, en algunas ocasiones había cambiado su apareciencia, su cabellera negra se habia hecho blanca, mientras sus ojos azules a verdosos, dando entender que aquel ser nunca se iría.

Pero lo peor fue... cuando llegó aquel día. Habia salido con su madre al techo en donde miro con asombro aquella luna que no salia dentro de 10 años para aquel entoces Danny tenia 8 años.

Miro con una sonrisa aquella luna de intenso color rojo, cosa que en cuestión de minutos le habia provocado un diminuto dolor de cabeza, Maddie lo llevo hasta su habitación mientras que su padre tenia una llamada de su hija quien se encontraba en Londres, debido a lo ocurrido habian decidió alejarla de su hermano, haciendo asi que Jazz estuviera segura de cualquier contagio.

Danny continuaba con aquellos intensos dolores que continuaron aumentando hasta que al final termino por estar en forma fantasma, se elevó un poco mientras su fleco cubría sus ojos, su madre miro con preocupación para luego mirar al padre de Danny ingresar a la habitación.

En cuestión de minutos Danny comenzó a mostrar en sus manos una especie de brillo verdoso quien provocó a lanzarle a ambos padres, nuevamente Maddie miro a su hijo para darse cuenta de los ojos del niño que se mostraban de un color rojo sangre.

Danny comenzó a moverse bruscamente en la cama recordaba cada acción que habia hecho lanzanrle aquel rayo que les habia quitado la vida a ambos padres, una ves que terminó solo cayó... el intenso dolor continuaba haciendo asi que no pudiera concentrarse lo que habían provocado aquella acción hacia sus padres.

Una ves que reaccionó miro a los cuerpos inertes de sus padres que no poseían vida, miro sus manos quien estaba en aquel traje aua guantes blancos se vieron marchados en cuestión de segundos su transformación se activó estando en un ser humano.

Sus ojos mostraban lágrimas sabia bien y sentía que lo ocurrido habia sido su culpa.

Danny: ... mamá... papá... despierten... -entre lágrimas- ... no fue... mi ... intensión... herirlos... -continúa-

Danny rápidamente despertó sobre exaltado aquel sueño lo habia perturbado mucho desde que tenia memoria acerca de lo sucedió provocando asi algunos cambios de temperamento en su ser.

Se sentó en la orilla de la cama, mientras su mirada se encontraba baja, sus manos comenzaron a tallar el sudor de su frente, mientras que sus ojos se encontraban perdidos en la vista del piso.

No paso mucho tiempo cuando escuchó la puerta, no dijo nada pues escucho la voz de Sam cuando abrió un poco la puerta.

Sam: ¿Danny, piensa venir al hospital? -mirándolo desde la puerta-

Danny: si, orita, solo me doy una ducha... -sin verla-

Sam miro a Danny quien le daba la espalda cosa que por dentro se habia preocupado, ella solo suspiró para luego salir de la habitación.

Danny sólo suspiró sabia bien que la chica comenzaba a despertarle aquel sentimiento conocido como Amor, cosa que habia prometido tenerlo guardado. Ahora la chica se presenta... la situación mejor dicho... esto ocasinaba algunas confusiones una de ellas, era hablar de su pasado.

Tiempo después de que se duchara, se encontraba enfrente del espejo miraba con detenimiento su propio reflejó haciendo para luego quedar sorprendido, termino por salir rápidamente del baño.

Minutos después Danny bajo para darse cuenta de que Jazz y Sam se encontraban esperándolo en la puerta.

Jazz: vaya hasta que bajas...

Danny: ... -guarda sus manos en su bolsillo-

Sam: ¿estas bien? -mirándolo, confundida-

Danny: estoy bien, hay que ir a ver a Valery... -sin animos-

Las chicas accedieron para ir hacia el hospital del condado de Wisconsin. Una ves que se encontraban en los pasillos mirarona Tucker quien se encontraba afuera.

Sam: hola tucker ¿como se encuentra Valery? -mirándolo-

Tucker: dicen los médicos que se esta recuperando rápido, sus fracturas estarán sanas dentro de unas semanas... estiman que dentro de tres semanas...

Jazz: vaya es mucho tiempo...

Sam: pero rápido pasa

Tucker: esperemos entonces

Danny continuaba de pie con sus manos en el bolsillo mientras que su mirada se encontraba baja, se habia recargado en la pared de aquel pasillo pensando detenidamente. Sam lo miro extrañada, se acercó al chico intentando obtener información de lo sucedido en la mente de Danny.

Sam: ¿pasa algo, Danny? -mirándolo-

Danny no contestó cosa que Sam provocó un tanto de tristeza, nuevamente Sam volvió a preguntar.

Sam: Danny, sabes bien, que cuentas conmigo, anda, ¿dime que pasa? -mirando al chico-

Danny la miró, no quito la mirada de aquellos ojos violetas, cosa que al momento de verla comenzó a olvidarse de sus pensamientos del pasado.

Danny: Sam... lamentó por todo lo que a sucedió... -triste-

Sam: ¿eh? ¿Porque te lamentas? tú no has hecho nada

Danny: Sam, tu no sabes nada de mi y eso me duele... -baja su mirada-

Al momento que hizo la acción Danny caminó cosa que Sam lo siguió, durante un buen rato caminaron subiendo escaleras hasta que llegaron al último piso en donde era la azotea.

Danny se acercó a la orilla donde el aire comenzaba a mover su cabello, Sam se acercó a su lado para mirar a Danny quien solo miraba el horizonte. No paso mucho tiempo cuando Sam escuchó la voz de Danny.

Danny: Sam... necesitó protegerte de todo ser... incluyendome -serio-

Sam: no entiendo a lo que quieres llegar, explicate -mirándolo-

Danny: ... -suspira- bien, hace tiempo...

*Flash Back*

Danny se encontraba disfrutando de una noche con sus padres despues de unos años de absurdas investigaciones por parte de sus padres intentando descubrir la formación o combinación de ADN, dieron por canelado aquello para disfrutar de aquella noche.

En donde por primera ves Danny vería la luna que cada 10 años sucede en el transcurso de la tierra, la Luna Roja.

Esa noche sus padres lo veían desde la azotea de su hogar, Maddie le indicó hacia donde colocará el telescopio, mientras que su padre iba por unos bocadillos.

Maddie: la ves cariño, ves como es la luna roja...

Danny: si, mamá, es hermosa -sonriendo, mirando por el telescopio-

Maddie: es un evento que dura unas cuantas horas cada 10 años -embosa una sonrisa-

Danny: si, me alegra pasarlo contigo mamá -embosa una sonrisa-

Maddie: si, aun asi me siento mal, por Jazz... -un tanto triste-

Danny: no te preocupes mamá, una ves que controle mis nuevas habilidades ella volvera -embosa una sonrisa-

En esos momentos el joven niño quien se habia sentado a lado de su madre comenzó a tener un intenso dolor de cabeza, provocando asi que su madre se diera cuenta.

Maddie lo llevo a su habitación habia traido medicamentos, mientras que Jack miraba al igual que Maddie preocupados por su hijo, aun asi el dolor no ceso, en cuestión de minutos Danny se habia transformando sin pensar, se elevó un poco sus manos se encontraban caidas mientras su mirada era oculta por su fleco plateado.

No paso mucho tiempo cuando de las manos del niño emanaron un brillo verdoso, haciendo asi un peligro para ambos padres. Jack sacó arma dispuesto a detenerlo pero fue detenido por Maddie quien no quería que dañaran a su hijo.

Maddie: cariño... calmate... -preocupada-

Danny no habia contestado, cuando en eso el pequeños comenzo a lanzar rayos verdoso, para ambos padres habia sido uj problema, ya que podían esquivarlo con dificultad. En un dos por tres Danny habia acertado con uno de sus disparos dándole a Jack, el hombre habia caído en mal estado la herida que poseia habia sido grave y en cuestión de minutos Jack terminó muriendo, Maddie miro a su esposo en aquel estado su tristeza habia aumentado cuando Danny nuevamente lanzo aquellos rayos dándole a la madre, haciendo asi que callera al suelo sin vida.

Danny mostro su mirada que se encontraba en un rojo sangre, miro aquel enorme charco de sangre, para luego sentir extrañas pulsadas en su cabeza.

Él cayó al suelo para luego tomar la forma de un humano, comenzaba a reaccionar cuando sintió que sus manos se encontraban húmedas, miró aquella cosa húmeda para percatarse de que era sangre.

Continuó la mirada hasta donde provenía aquella sangre para percatarse de que sus padres habían sido asesinados, aunque para el sabia quien era el que habia ocasionado aquel acto... él mismo...

Danny se acercó para luego hablarle, mientras lágrimas recorrían sus mejillas.

Danny: mamá... papá... despierten -entre lágrimas- por favor no me dejen solo... -continúa llorando-

El niño habia movido a sus padres un par de veces intentando obtener una respuesta pero fue en vano, lo ocurrido era de que sus padres habian caído al famoso sueño eterno.

Durante días (después de lo ocurrido) Danny pasaba muy triste ahora viviendo con Vlad Master, para ser sincero Master sabia bien lo que habia ocurrido, aun asi se atrevió a cuidar al pequeño Danny. Durante ese tiempo Vlad tuvo que guiarlo hacia un mundo nuevo en donde seria ayudado mejor.

*Flash Back*

Danny: esta consciente del motivó por la cual mis padres alejaron a Jazz por mucho tiempo y supongo que tuvieron mucha razón -mira hacia el horizonte-

Sam: ... bueno, ahora estas aqui, con tu hermana y ahora con amigos, aparte no solo me tienes que proteger a mi, si no a todos los demás inclusive a gente que aun no conoces -lo mira de reojo- mi padre me dijo una ves, que no importa los hechos en el pasado, si no los hechos del futuro, aquellos hechos que se verán ya sean positivos o negativos -mira al horizonte-

Danny: ... -la mira de reojo-

Ambos guardaron silencio, para luego escucharán la voz de Jazz quien se encontraba en la puerta de las escaleras.

Jazz: chicos es momento de irnos o ¿se quedarán Tucker?

Danny: ... -mira a Sam-

Sam: supongo que debemos irnos, Valery debe de seguir cansada -con una leve sonrisa-

Jazz: bien...

Jazz se fue primero para luego ambos chicos se miraran, para luego continuar el caminó de regresó a casa.

La zona fantasma habia sido cambiada, pero para los vampiros fantasmas continuaba siendo normal.

Adam se encontraba en una especie de salón del mismo castillo en donde se encontraba su lider, en el centro se encontraba el mientras miraba el espejo que el mismo habia creado. Adam espiaba a la pareja que se encontraba en la azotea haciendo asi que se le ocurriera una idea estupenda.

Adam: supongo que sera mas sencillo de lo que esperaba... -cruza sus brazos-

En cuestión de minutos entre la oscuridad apareció otro ser quien sus ojos rojos brillante hacian notar su presencia cosa que Adam idéntico.

Adam: pensé que esperarias tu turno... -sereno-

?: creeme que lo estoy haciendo, no espero mucho para deshacerme de ambos chicos -con una voz fria-

Adam: recuerda que la chica es para nuestro señor...

?: a mi no me importa si mi señor quiere a la chica o no, yo hare mi trabajo -frio, sale del lugar-

Adam miro aquel ser encapuchado para luego retomar la vista hacia su espejo debido a que ya tenia todo a su merced.


	16. Chapter 16

La Profecía.

Capítulo 16: Pesadillas.

La semana transcurrió un tanto rápido pues aquellos días visitaban a Valery al hospital, Danny superaba aquellos sucesos en el pasado cada día que estaba con Sam, cosa que había provocado una especie de vínculos para los demás aquella pareja junta ya mostraba otras intenciones.

Para Sam los últimos días habian sido malos pues durante la noche tenia extrañas pesadillas que ocasinaba que despertará a altas horas de pa noche.

Pero esta ves para Sam no habia sido posible, debido que en cada sueño sucedia lo mismo.

*Sueño*

Sam se encontraba en su habitación camino por toda la casa en donde podia verse aquel extraño sujeto que una ves habia soñado de aquella capucha negra, mientras que en sus manos poseía una oz.

Sam le tenia miedo mirar aquel espectro en sus sueño, hasta que solo se acercó, no podía distinguir el rostro de aquel ser, solo sintió su mano quien habia tocado su mejilla, la mano de aquel se encontraba helada, dando a entender de que ya estaba muerto.

?: tienes que estar conmigo... se que no me recuerdas... pero pronto lo harás -con una voz fría-

Sam se estremeció al escuchar aquellas palabras, pues la voz de aquel ser era de un hombre, a principio pensó que seria su padre, pero no fue así, en cuestión de minutos sintió una segunda mano quien tocaba su otra mejilla, estas pertenecían aquel ser.

Poco a poco Sam notó que los ojos de aque ser se acercaban seguido de su cabeza encapuchada, para luego ya no sentir nada. Dando a entender que habia sido alejado de aquel ser. Miro a su alrededor buscando al causante para mostrar a Danny flotando en su lado fantasma.

Sam: Danny -con una leve sonrisa-

Sam se acercó pero miro aquellos ojos rojos que tenía, las manos de Danny continuaban en aquel estado en donde se mostraban brillosas.

Sam: ¿Danny que pasa? -confundida-

Danny: tengo que destruirte Sam... -con una sonrisa psicópata-

Sam miro con sorpresa y comenzo a correr aun asi fue imposible cuando miro a otro Danny frente a ella. Se encontraba rodeada ahora por cuatro Danny idénticos.

Danny: una ves que mueras todo estaremos seguros... -continua su sonrisa psicópata-

Sam: yo... no... -confundida- Danny...

En cuestión de minutos el ser encapuchado solo la tomó haciendo que ingresará o se hiciera intangible para que traspasara el suelo. Sam gritaba mientras alzaba su mano intentanfo sostenerse de algo, para luego ver negro...

*Sueño*

Sam era movida un tanto brusco, una ves que despertó miro a su alrededor para notar a Danny y Vlad que habian ingresado en aquel lugar.

Danny: ¿Sam, que fue lo que paso? -preocupado-

Sam miró su reloj que estaba en el buro para darse cuenta de que eran las 4:36 AM.

Sam: oh, lo siento, solo fue una pesadilla -con una risa nerviosa-

Vlad: ¿pesadilla? Es imposible muchos menos en tu situación eso no puede ser pesadilla -confundido-

Sam: pues creelo es una pesadilla infantiles... soñe que era aplastada por una matamosca -fingiendo-

Danny y Vlad miraron con confusión a la chica para luego reaccionar y salir de la habitación, Danny se despido con un beso en la frente para dejar a la joven descansar, aunque para Sam fue imposible conciliar el sueño debido a su sueño anterior.

La mañana se asomaba y con ellos los chicos desayunando a excepción de un chico que continuaba en el hospital y de que pronto regresaría con la chica.

Para los presentes era como tener un desayuno tranquilo para Vlad era como un desayuno en familia. Aun asi no hizo aparentar tal acción y una ves que terminó, en dirección a su trabajo.

Esa mañana los jóvenes habian salido a los jardines a tratar de obtener aire puro. Pero para cierta chica gótica lo sucedido en su sueño le había provocado una especie de temor, miro a Danny a lo lejos quien ayudaba a Daniela a controlar sus habilidades. Para luego mirar aquellas plantas, pensar en lo sucedido le provocaba temor, miedo. Esto hacia que ella misma temblara aun asi al mirar las plantas comenzó a olvidarse de lo sucedido.

Llegó la fría noche, Sam se encontraba en su habitación leyendo el libro espectral que habia obtenido ya desde hace unos días. Solo le esperaba terminar dicho libro, durante su lectura sintió una presencia a principio pensó que seria Danny quién la estaba vigilando siendo intangible, pero en cuestión de minutos se dispersó, haciendo que la chica dejará el libro en el buro, para luego apagar la luz e irse a dormir.

Una silueta se hizo presente atraves del humo, un humo color negro intenso, aquel ser que se encontraba cubierto por una capucha de pie a cabeza, lo único que podían mostrarse eran los ojos rojos, que el sujeto mostraba miraba a la joven quien habia quedado dormida para luego mirar hacia la ventana quien podía verse la luna llena, en cuestión de minutos sintió una presencia cerca haciendo que desapareciera en un humo negro.

Danny se encontraba en su habitación y pronto saldria a ayudar a Daniela en el sótano en donde estarían más tranquilos y sin molestias.

Adam habia ingresado sin ningún problema a aquella mansión, después de pensar en un plan se le ocurrió una idea, dando a conocer que iría en dirección de la chica, una ves que estuvo enfrente intentó tomarla pero fue electrocutado. Miro con cautela para luego quitarle la sabana y miro que poseía un cinturón.

Adam: demonios... supongo que aun no puedo tocarla -sereno-

Adam salió de aquella habitación y buscó entre las habitaciones, a ver si intentaba obtener una forma de conseguir a la chica.

Sam dormía tranquilamente hasta que nuevamente su mente fue quien causó un nuevo sueño.

*Sueño*

Sam habia despertado ahora se encontraba en un enorme castillo muy colonial, pudo darse cuenta de que estaba en los castillos de Europa. En donde miraba cada infraestructuras de dicho edificio que se encontraba ya un tantas malas condiciones.

Camino unos cuantos metros en donde miro una especie de salón en donde podia notarse un enorme candelabro quién brindaba un poco de luz. Dio unos cuantos pasos para mirar a su alrededor quién se mostraban unas mesas seguido de floreros o adornos de aquella castillo.

Sam: vaya es hermoso... pero...

?: por fin has llegado mi dulce doncella -atras de la chica-

Sam: ... ¿quién eres tú? ¿Dime la verdad? -mirándolo molesta-

?: yo podría salvarte si... tu estas conmigo -sereno-

Sam no dijo nada pues lo que veía era aquel ser que no se mostraba rostro podia mirar.

Sam: ¿como se que no es mentira? -mirándolo, seria-

?: yo se como detenerlo, se como cambiar el futuro de ambos... porque si te enteras de la verdad te sorprenderías -con una voz fría-

Sam: ¿que es lo que quieres decir?

?: las personas que te amaron no fueron asesinas por nosotros...

No habia terminado de decir aquellas palabras cuando algo sustuvo a Sam haciendo que perdiera poco a poco la respiración.

*Sueño*

Esa noche Sam despertó agitada sabia bien que aquellos sueños eran pesadillas aun asi no entendían el motivó de aquel ser quién decía tener la verdad. Dando a entender que podia tratarse de una especie de aliado, ella se levantó y se acercó a la puerta para poder ir a la cocina y beber un poco de agua.

Adam por su parte comenzaba a precuparse pues al sentir aquella presencia le habia molestarse, debido a que otro invidiuo se metiera en sus planes.

Pudo ingresar a lo que era la habitación de Master en donde el Sr. Vlad se encontraba durmiendo tranquilamente, a lado en el buro, se encontraba una fotografías en donde una mostraba a él y a Daniela, otra donde se mostraban a sus amigos Jack y Maddie Fentom. Adam miro detenidamente para que luego sus ojos brillaran, extendió su mano hacia el cuerpo de Vlad dando a conocer aquellos hilos violetas.

Adam: me seras de utilidad por un buen tiempo... -embosa una sonrisa-

Mientras tanto Sam habia bajado a la cocina miro con cuidado para beber un poco de agua, se sentó en el desayunador mientras tenía su mirada en el vaso, no paso mucho tiempo cuando escuchó la voz de Daniela quien era seguido por Danny. En cuestión de minutos ambos chicos vieron a Sam quien continuaba en aquella posición su mirada perdida al vaso.

Danny terminó por acercarse a ella quien se veía un tanto seria, mientras que el chico mostraba una especie de preocupación.

Danny: Sam... Sam... -tocandole el hombro-

Daniela: de seguro esta bajo control de aquellos seres -serena-

Danny: no, no creo le di el reflec... espera... si le di el reflector como es que la estoy tocando... -mira a Sam- rayos... ¡Sam! ¡Reacciona! -preocupándose agitandola de ambos hombros-

En cuestión de segundo Sam parpadeo para notar a Danny frente haciendo asi que quedará confundida.

Sam: ¡huh! ¿Dónde estoy? -confundida-

Danny: estas en la cocina -mirándola-

Daniela: ¿pero que te paso? -confundida-

Sam: bueno... dormía... -recuerda el sueño- ... pero desperté porque tenia un poco de sed -mintiendo-

Danny: ... bien, supongo que esta bien, pero, ¿porque te quitaste el reflector? -confundido-

Sam: mmm... no lo recuerdo...

Daniela: debe de ser por el sueño... ya sabes cuando uno despierta y aun sigue dormido entiendes -embosa una sonrisa-

Danny: bueno aun asi debiste avisar...

Sam: espera... ¿cómo quieres que avise si estas miles de metros? Aparte yo puedo cuidarme sola entiendes -molesta-

Danny: lo hago por tu bien... -sereno-

Sam: pues por mi bien seria que dejarás de actuar como eres y de que me dejas tranquila... -se va-

Daniela: vaya se nota que no tienen buena relación-mira a Danny-

Danny: hay veces que no la entiendo Daniela... -sereno-

Sam caminó por aquellos pasillos cuando se topó con Vlad quien se mostraba un tanto tranquilo.

Vlad: ¿que pasa ahora muchachita? -mirándola-

Sam: asuntos pendientes con Danny... -se va-

Vlad miro alejarse para luego acercarse a la cocina en donde se encontraban ambos chicos quien disfrutaban de un vaso de agua. Vlad miro a Danny mientras que esté le regresaba la mirada dando a entender que se encontraba vigilado aun asi vlad prosiguió hasta la nevera en donde saco una botella se despidió de ambos para luego regresar a su habitación.

Otro día Jazz se había levantado muy temprano y habia salido cosa que para Daniel no le habia agradado, el motivó habia sido muy simple. Debido a que últimamente su hermaa habia comenzado a salir con un chico, haciendo asi un problema para todos. Esa mismo día llega Tucker mientras ayudaba a Valery quien tomaba de su brazo mientras en la otra mano sostenía la maleta de la chica.

Valery: hogar, dulce hogar -embosa una sonrisa-

Tucker: ¿quieres que te lleve a tu habitación? -mirando a la chica-

Valery: no quiero disfrutar un rato de los chicos -sonrie-

Tucker: bien...

Todos se encontraban en la sala, sabian de la llegada de la chica a la casa y con ellos se habian puesto en marcha para hacerle una fiesta sorpresa a la chica morena.

Una vez que Valery miró con alegría a los invitados, solo se limitó a sonreír para luego comenzar a escuchar los felicidades por su recuperación, no paso mucho tiempo cuando Jazz hizo su aparición, pero esta ves habia aparecido con aquel chico, poniendo a todos un tanto sorprendidos.


	17. Chapter 17

La Profecía.

Capítulo 17: El novio de mi hermana.

Con los sucesos de los últimos días, la llegada de Valery, habia hecho que la mansión Master se pusiera un tanto intenso.

El motivó de aquellos era simple, Jazmín conocida como Jazz, habia comenzado a salir con un chico, para todos era una fascinante idea, pero para Daniel, no lo era.

Es noche, Daniel no habia podido dormir, pensando que su hermana podia estar en peligro con hn tipo que ni ella pudiera no conocer, aun asi solo se dispuso a salir a caminar entre aquellos pasillos tratando de obtener una forma de quitarse aquella idea acerca del novio de su hermana.

No paso mucho cuando al doblar la esquina entre los pasillo chocó con Sam cosa que puso en confunsion.

Danny: sam, ¿que haces levantada? -confundido-

Sam: solo vine... -suspira- no podia dormir... -baja su mirada-

Danny: vaya que dilema

Sam: y tú, ¿porque no estas en cama?

Danny: de la misma forma que tú... no puedo dormir...

Ambos se miraron para luego reír, asi que como última alternativa decidieron ir a la cocina a conversar con mas tranquilidad.

Una ves en la cocina, ambos se encontraban bebiendo una taza de café mientras poseían una conversación agradable.

Sam: bueno, pienso que seria una excelente idea, aun asi no me gusta la idea la carne -sonrie-

Danny: bueno eso puedes decírselo a Tucker -embosa una sonrisa-

Sam: sabes hay algo que no puedo dejar de pasar... -lo mira-

Danny: ¿en serio? Y ¿cuál es? -confundido-

Sam: supongo que debe de ser por el novio de Jazz

Danny: ese sujeto... ni siquiera parece un buen chico... -cruza sus brazos serio-

Sam: vamos Danny, hay que intentar conocer al novio de tu hermana

Danny: Sam, entiende ahora no podemos hablar con mucha gente pues pueden ser aquellos vampiros... y eso para mi no es bueno inclusive para ti -la mira de reojo-

Sam: tu no has escuchado la respuesta de Jazz aun no entiendes muy bien -lo mira-

Danny: ahora de que hablar, ¿crees que no le hago caso a Jazz? -molestandose-

Sam: Danny, escuchame primero... -preocupada-

Danny habia comenzado a actuar de aquella manera haciendo asi que se notara, solo se tranquilizó para luego dar un respiró. Miro a Sam quien seguía frente a él.

Danny: Sam, lamento todo... -baja la mirada-... no entiendo el porque tengo que cuidarte... -melancólico-

Sam: vamos Danny, Clockwork debió a ver visto algo en ti para que pudiera darte esta tarea -embosa una sonrisa, toca el hombro de Danny-

Danny la miro para luego sonreirle, sentía que ella si tenia razón de alguna forma Clockwork le habia brindado aquella misión.

Después de aquello solo se dirigieron hacia sus habitaciones dispuestos a descansar un poco, mientras que en donde se encontraba Vlad.

Vlad no paraba de rodar en su cama, su mente habia sido controlada por Adam cosa que no pado mucho en despertar, el motivó Adam habia hecho aquella acción.

Adam: tal ves fallé al utilizar a una chiquilla, pero esta ves no me daré el lugo de fallar... -serio-

Otro dia se asomaba por la ventana de cierta chica de cabellera anaranjada, el motivó de aquello era la visita de su novio.

Todos se encontraban desayunando tranquilamente, Danny y Sam tenían conversaciones muy amigables, Jazz tomó su asiento para luego servirse un poco. Sam miro la sonrisa de la joven para luego conversar.

Sam: vaya esa sonrisa no se muestra muy a menudo... -embosa una sonrisa-

Valery: supongo que verá a un galán -continúa el juego de Sam-

Jazz: por favor chicas, no es nada de eso -sonrojada-

Danny: espera, ¿no me dijas que vendrá tu novio aquí? -mirando a Jazz-

Jazz: si, lo invité a cenar esta noche -sonríe-

Tucker: ¿porque hiciste eso? -confundido-

Jazz: porque, hoy se cumple un mes de noviazgo -embosa una sonrisa-

Al escuchar esto Danny quedo en un estado de Shock cosa que hizo que por poco se ahogara con la comida. Sam le ayudó haciendo asi que no se ahogara, una ves salido de aquel precanse miró a Jazz para luego hablar.

Danny: ¿desde cuando salen? -sereno-

Jazz: desde hace un mes, un mes antes de venirme... -tranquila- ... aparte no te preocupes por el Leonardo es un buen chico aparte le gusta mucho los fantasmas asi como nuestro padre -embosa una sonrisa-

Tucker: eso seria bueno asi nos ayudaria en combatir a los vampiros fantasmas -sonríe-

Danny no parecía muy complacido asi que continuó intentando saber mas de aquel sujeto a través de Jazz.

Llegó la noche y con ellos era la visita del novio de Jazz, todos se encontraban en la sala de una forma normal solo que arreglados. Durante ese tiempo Master tuvo una serie de inconvenientes haciendo que saliera de aquel lugar para checar su trabajó. Después de unas horas el joven hacia su aparecion los chicos lo miraron para luego sonreirle. El chico un poco mayor que Jazz de cabellera rubia y ojos violetas, mientras usaba una camisa de botones blanca, mientras su pantalón era uno negro seguido de los zapatos del mismo color que el pantalón. El joven lo saludo cortés y una ves que tomó asiento en uno de los sofá solo se limitó a conversar contestando todo tipos de preguntas que le hacían escuchar. Una ves que terminaron Danny fue el último en darle una pregunta.

Danny: bien, Leonardo, ¿que haces aquí y que fue lo que te hace pensar que hay fantasmas? -serio-

Los chicos miraron incrédulo a Danny cosa que hizo que dudara si estaba molestó, mientras que el joven solo emboso una sonrisa para luego hablar.

Leonardo: bien, por donde comienzo... oh, si, bueno los fantasmas si existen y desde tiempo atrás pase estudiando, creando asi armas especiales, mi gran expiración fueron los Sr. Y Sra. Fentom quienes estando ya fallecidos han dejado mucha información -tranquilo, embosa una sonrisa-

Danny: bien, supongo que por eso estas con Jazz por ser hija de los Fentom

Leonardo: en realidad no me fije en eso solo me fije en su inteligencia y su sonrisa -mira a Jazz y le sonríe-

Danny: bueno... con eso me basta... -fastidiado-

Danny le brindó una medio sonrisa para tomrlo de la mano como un saludo, haciendo que Leonardo hiciera lo mismo. La cena se llevó a acabo y esta ves se encontraba presente Vlad, quien habia llegado a tiempo para conocer al invitado.

Vlad se sentó en la silla que se encuentra en a orilla teniendo a los costados a los chicos, en eso comenzó a hablar con Leonardo.

Vlad: ¿usted viene desde Londres? -mirándolo-

Leonardo: si, hemos comenzado a hacer estudios de fantasmas... -tranquilo, sonríe-

Vlad: ¿fue por eso que lo escogiste Jazmín?

Jazz: no, bueno... -se sonroja-

Danny: vamos Vlad, deja que Jazz disfrute de su vida... -lo mira molestó-

Vlad: bien, solo era un decir querido Daniel...

Leonardo diviso a cada uno mientras que Jazz la tenia mas cerca haciendo asi un lugar acogedor, mientras las horas pasaban los chicos se diviertan aun asi no fue tanto cuando apareció un ser espectral.

Aquella habia tomado de los hombros de Sam mientras se alejaba volando Danny se apresuró para esconderse para transformarse, esto mismo hizo Vlad en un sitio seguro, Tucker se habia llevado a Valery con ayuda de Daniela, mientras que Jazz y Leonardo se prepararon, Jazz le dio un arma para poder ayudar a rescatar a Sam.

Sam ss encontraba sobre aire miro a su secuestrador para darse cuenta de que era una chica, miro su piel pálida, mientras sus ojos la tenia en dirección al camino, sus trame consistía en una blusa corta color negra un chaleco torero color rojo sangre, usaba una falda negra, con cinturón rojo, mientras que usaba unas botas hasta la rodilla negra con unos detalles rojos, en su espalda poseía una guitarra mientras su larga cabellera negra cubria el dicho instrumento.

Sam: ¡bajame! -tratando se zafarse-

?: no te muevas... ya llegaremos al destino -serena-

Sam: pues yo no quiero -continúa-

Mientras que ellas iban, Leonardo habia sacado un experimento creado por el mismo.

Jazz: ¿Leonardo, que haces? Hay que buscar a Sam...

Leonardo: si, lose, solo mira esto...

Jazz miro en dicho aparato una zona de dicho condado dando a conocer el punto en donde dirigía a Sam cosa que Jazz miro con una sonrisa.

Jazz: ¿como fue que paso esto? -mirándola-

Leonardo: el sistema que usó es para poder detectar ectoplasma en un rango de 4000 mts a la redonda...

Jazz: vaya, eres bueno -sonríe-

Leonardo: gracias por eso -sonrie-

Ambos se pusieron en marcha en la búsqueda de aquel lugar que era mas que una bodega que se encontraba abandonada.

Daniel se habia apresurado mirando a ambas chicas, Sam se encontraba un tanto asustada debido que se encontraba en un agarré i si no caía al duro suelo, la vampira quién la tenia sosteniendo de ambos brazos le hacia difícil continuar ya que Danny comenzó a lanzar una serie de rayos de energía asiendo asi un enorme peligro para ambas, aunque Danny sabia bien los hechos podia decirse que estaba dispuesto.

No paso mucho cuando Plasmius quien terminó por estar mas cerca del chico fantasma haciendo asi una serie de golpes, aunque para Danny fue un tanto confuso.

Danny: ¿que rayos te esta pasando? -molestó-

Plasmius no contestó y solo continuó con aquellos ataques, mientras en donde se encontraban Jazz quien seguia a Leonardo hacia dicho lugar.

Jazz: una ves que lleguemos le daremos una sorpresa -cargando su arma-

Leonardo: bien dicho querida -sonríe-

Ambos quien iban en un automóvil en dirección hacia dicho lugar, Jazz cargaba algunas armas para luego escuchar su teléfono celular fijo su mirada en la pantalla para mirar que la llamada era de Tucker.

Jazz: Tucker, ¿que pasa?

Tucker: hay otro problema... -desde el celular-

Jazz: ¿que quieres decir con eso? -confundida-

Tucker: dentro de poco habrá el conocido evento de Luna Roja y por lo que eh escuchado esa fue la causa de un trágico evento de Danny...

Jazz: ¿eh? Explicate -confundida-

Tucker: Danny fue el causante de la muerte de tus padres Jazz -serio-

Jazz quedó un tanto sorpresiva, haciendo que soltara el celular, mientras en donde se encontraba Sam quien se encontraba llegand a dicha bodega.

Sam: ¡sueltame! -tratando de zafarse-

?: bien, como digas -la suelta-

Sam habia caído a una pila de colchones en eso intentó correr cuando la chica mostro su guitarra no paso mucho tiempo cuando en la mano de la vampira hizo aparecer una plumilla haciendo una sola nota, una serie de notas musicales la rodearon haciendo asi su prisión.

Sam: grr... esto es inaceptable -molesta-

?: tranquila pronto estaras en libertad -embosa una sonrisa-

Sam quedó molesta ante su presencia la miro detenidamente a los ojos para notar una extraña peculiaridad en ella. Miraba como algo brillaba no en su totalidad normal si no de otro forma sus ojos cambiaban por unos segundos a violeta cosa que hizo que Sam dudará pero no paso mucho tiempo cuando se dio cuenta de quien era el verdadero culpable.

Los hilos violetas cada ves se hacian mas visibles en la chica vampira haciendo asi que Adam estuviera a unos cuantos metros de ella mientras que flotaba, una sonrisa se dibujo en el rostro de aquel ser quien se mostraba victorioso.

Sam: pensé que los mismos vampiros se ayudaban -con una sonria de retadora-

Adam: si, aunque hay seres inferiores que se negan, como Kyra... un dolor de cabeza para mi señor, pero por fortuna fue fácil de controlar al igual que aquel fantasma conocido como Plasmius, Vlad Plasmius -embosa una sonrisa-

Sam: ¿pudiste controlarlo? -asombrada-

Adam: asi es, aun asi no es muy fue... -interrumpido-

Un estruendo hizo que aquel ser se detuviera y mirara hacia donde se encontraban dicho creadores, pudo notar a Jazz y Leonardo quien habían llegado a lo que era la zona de batalla.

Adam: trajiste compañía -mirando a ambos-

Leonardo: esto va por todos -lanza una bomba-

La bomba habia dañado a la vampira haciendo que se alejara unos cuantos metros, Jazz apunto con una ecto bazuka hacia Adam quien se encontraba distraído debido al ataque anterior.

Leonardo se acercó a Sam para sacarla de aquella prisión de energía atraves de un aparato especial haciendo asi que las ondas sonoras que provocaba dicho encierramiento fuera completamente disuelto. Adam quien habia quedado en los escombros debido al ataque de Jazz habia hecho de que perdiera un poco de control sobre Plasmius quien continuaba la batalla lejos de aquel lugar aun asi la batalla de ambos no cesaba.

Una ves que Sam se colocó el reflector al igual que Leonardo y Jazz se dedicó a tomar un arma dispuesto a ayudar a ambos chicos.

Adam se había levantado miro a los tres chicos armados para luego mover sus manos haciendo que la vampira mirará a los chicos, para hace aparecer su plumilla y lanzar una serie de acordes provocando algunas ocasiones un terrible dolor de oído.

Jazz: ¡hug! No podemos... hacer otro movimiento... con ese sonido... -tapándose los oído y gritando-

Leonardo: por desgracia... no traigo mucho... -de igual manera-

Sam: vamos a hacer... un experimento... -serena-

Sam con todas sus fuerzas de voluntad pudo lanzar un rayo a través de su arma dando en el blanco y dejando a una vampira algo de desarmada.

Nuevamente Leonardo lanzó unas bombas haciendo asi que Adam esquivara lo que no pudo detener fue el rayo que Jazz habia lanzando dando asi en el blanco en donde su corazón latía una ves que el rayo daño el pecho de aquel ser solo se limitó a observar su herida que habia quedado un hueco.

Adam: demonios... esto no se quedará asi... -débil y se evapora-

Los chicos miraron un tanto desconrsentados por lo que habia pasado, Sam solo cayo arodillada mientras intentaba recobrar sus energías al igual que Jazz y Leonardo.

Una ves que los chicos se encontraban listos para irse miraron a Phantom y Plasmius que hacían presente solo que en un estado ya algo heridos.

Danny: tuvieron suerte no es asi -embosa una sonrisa-

Jazz: si, fue pan comido -sonríe-

No paso mucho tiempo cuando comenzaron a escuchar el ruido mientras que el sentido fantasmal de Phantom se activaba. Haciendo asi que ambos retomarán la mirada hacia la espetra apariencia de la vampira quien se encontraba en el suelo arrodillada mientras se tocaba la cabeza.

Una ves dicho esto la vampira alzo la mirada debido a que habia sentido la mirada de cada uno de los presentes.

Kyra: ¿quienes son ustedes? -confundida-

Jazz: ¿no sabes quienes somos? -mirándola-

Kyra: no, no se porque estoy aqui -mira a su alrededor-

Sam: entonces no sabes que fuiste un títere de Adam -mirándola-

Kyra: títere... Adam... grrr... esos tipos... -molesta- ... esto ya es guerra -toma su guitarra-

Danny: ¿de que estas hablando?

Kyra: nadie me usa como titere...

Plasmius: entonces porque no te nos unes asi poder derrotar a los vampiros fantasmas... -embosa una sonrisa-

Leonardo: pero ella no es parte de dicha especie -mirándola-

Kyra: no te preocupe, con gusto los ayudaría... -embosa una sonrisa- quiero ver la cara del lider de todos ellos cuando sepa de mi -sonrie-

Dicho esto los chicos miraron a la chica vampiro dando entender que estaban con su propia enemiga que se habia vuelto una aliada.


	18. Chapter 18

La Profecía.

Capítulo 18: Fragmentos del Corazón.

Los chicos habian regresado y con ellos una Jazz un poco sacada de sus casillas al descubrir que su propio hermano habia causado la muerte de sus padres, para Daniel eso ya era demasiado sentir la culpa nuevamente ahora por parte de Jazz habia aumentado su forma de ver la vida ahora con un simple objectivo poder alejarse de su familia y amigos.

Pero la molestias de Jazz desapareció cuando comenzó a tener una conversación con la vampira que habia llegado a su hogar dispuesta a ayudarle de una manera placentera y amistosa.

Jazz: ahora dinos como detenemos a tus compañeros... -un tanto confundida-

Kyra: bien, en la... tierra... -mirando a su alrededor- se encuentra una especie de cofre

Danny: ¿cofre? -confundido-

Kyra: si, es un cofre de un metal oscuro con algunas decoraciones verdosas, algo asi, según en la antigüedad Elisabeth la persona quien creo dicho cofre hizo que aquel cofre pudiera estar el alma que deseé pero cada cierto tiempo se abriría para liberar aquellas almas que buscarían un lugar en la tierra -serena-

Leonardo: supongo que se bien cual cofre dices srita. -mostrando atraves de su PC portable una imagen del cofre- se encuentra en el Museo Central en Londres -tranquilo-

Tucker: supongo que tendremos que ir por ese cofre

Kyra: si, pero necesitan activarlo el cofre utiliza un metodo no muy eficaz -serena-

Jazz: ¿como que?

Kyra: supongo que una ves en que esten con el cofre podran entenderlo, mas por ella -señala a Sam-

Danny: bueno supongo que con esto ya no nos ayudarás no es asi... -sereno-

Kyra: oh, no se preocupen por eso, claro que los seguire ayudando solo que o intenten mentirme porque soy capaz de acabar con ustedes... -mostrando su guitarra-

Jazz: bueno tenlo por hecho de que no haremos tales cosas

Los chicos comenzaron a ver quien irían con Sam y Danny quien a principio se habían inscrito, cosa que después siguió Leonardo y Jazz, para que al final la vampira se uniera a la misión de conseguir dicho cofre. Esa misma tarde Vlad habia conseguido los boletos a Londres, mientras que en los jardines se encontraba Sam quien miro un tanto asombrada a la vampira quien salia con una sombrilla color negro intenso cubriendola del sol, mientras que ella flotaba no muy alto aun asi tocaba el suelo.

Sam: sabes serías una excelente gótica -embosando una sonrisa-

Kyra: gracias alagas muchos niña -sonríe-

Sam: dime... ¿cuantos años tienes?

Kyra: tengo 618 año -embosa una sonrisa-

Sam: wow... entonces tu eres de... -pensando-... 1300...

Kyra: 1397 ese año fue brutal para mi, debido a que perdi a mis padre por culpa de las leyes diciendo que ellos practicaban brujería, después de bajar un tiempo a mis 18 años conocí a Shun, aquel ser me enseño a ver la vida de otra forma -mira a Sam-

Sam: entiendo, puedes explicarme una cosa

Kyra: si dime que es...

Sam: Adam... realmente ¿quien era?

Kyra: Adam, Azura, Rose y Shun son los cuatros generales de las tropas del lider... son muy fuertes, mas fuertes que yo, podria decirse -serena-

Sam: oh, entonces es muy complicado en destruirlos

Kyra: no lo creo, ustedes han derrotado a dos, esto a puesto al rey molestó su Consejo no lo tomara para bien

Sam: ¿su Consejo?

Kyra: si, su Consejo, conocido como los Heraldos ellos se encargan de hacer las ordenes del Rey y no importa lo que cuesten se hacen... una ves que tu llegues a estar en su poder solote quitaran sangre una ves en la noche de luna azul podran liberar su poder y comenzará a destruir toda la tierra de una manera brutal pero primero comenzara con la zona fantasma... -seria-

Sam: entonces no me dejaré dare batalla... -serena-

Kyra: vaya tienes potencial niña, se que podras encerrarlos en ese estúpido cofre -embosa una sonrisa-

Sam: espera pero te encerraria a ti también

Kyra: si, pero eso es lo de menos -embosa una sonrisa-

Mientras que ambas conversan, en la zona fantasma se a llevado un enorme caos el motivó de aquellos la muerte de Adam habia hecho sacudir todo un palacio por la ira del rey. Los vampiros que lo rodeaban miraban con un tanto de temor aunque sabian el motivó de aquello.

Lider: grr... esto se esta saliendo fuera de las manos... -molestó-

No paso mucho tiempo cuando hablo uno de aquellos vampiros quien se encontraban en la sala.

?1: señor tiene que admitir que ese chico fantasma es una amenaza, inclusive sus amigos humanos -serio-

Lider: supongo que tienes toda la razón, asi que tendre hacer un movimiento doble -sereno- traigan a Rose y Shun...

Después de unos minutos hace su aparecion ambos vampiros, ambos dejaron ver su rostro para darse cuenta de una seriedad que se mostraba.

Rose poseía su cabellera rosa de ojos azules, mientras era cubierto por una capa color tinto. Shun poseía una cabellera un tanto larga color púrpura, mientras que sus ojos era del mismo color que su cabello. Ambos hicieron reverencia para luego comenzar a escuchar a su lider.

Lider: supongo que ustedes deben de estar enterados de la muerte de Adam -sereno-

Shun: claro mi señor, supongo que no fue muy fuerte para el chico fantasma -sereno-

Lider: eso no importa, ustedes harán que ese chico fantasma se aleje de ella dentro de un mes estará el evento de la luna azul... -serio-

Rose: no se preocupe mi señor esta ves haremos lo posible... -embosa una sonrisa malvada-

Ambos solo se levantaron para luego dirigirse hacia la puerta en donde una ves que cruzará la puerta, Rose miro a Shun quien mostraba una seriedad mientra la dejaba atrás.

Rose: ¿cuál sera el plan? -confundida-

Shun: arreglatelas... que no pienso hacer nada -serio, se va-

Rose se habia quedado un tanto asombrada por la reacción de quel ser asi que decidió hacerlo por su propia cuenta.

En donde se encontraban los chicos se encontraban en la mansión quien seguian intentando descubrir más acerca de la vampira quien se les habia unido.

Kyra: ustedes humanos, podrian dejarme de verme... -fastidiada, tocando su guitarra-

Tucker: lamento esto...

Valery: es increible como seres espectrales pueden ser... vampiros -mirandola-

Kyra: ... -confundida-

Danny habia ingresado llegando junto con Sam quien una ves que vieron a Tucker y Valery enfrente de dicha vampiro solo sonrieron entre ellos mientras miraban a ambos chicos morenos.

Sam: supongo que Tucker y Valery es nuevo ver a esta persona -los mira-

Danny: eso es muy seguro... .

Ambos se veían felices mirar como ambos chicoa mostraban intentes, aun asi no fue suficiente cuando algo llamó la atención del chico haciendo asi que saliera de la casa seguido de Sam. Una ves en los jardines miro con una severa cautela, cuando en eso miro una especie de látigo venir hacia Danny.

Danny: ¡Sam vete rápido! -es capturado-

Sam miro como Danny habia sido capturado por aquel latigo haciendo asi una preocupación, aun asi corrió intentando escapar, pero fue detenido al escuchar una voz ella volteó pero no pudo divisar a nadie hasta que retomo la mirada hacia enfrente en donde miro a un ser encapuchado.

Sam se detuvo en seco intentando no estar tan acercada a él, pero había sido en vamo sintió como ambas manos de aquel hombre se colocaban en sus brazos impidiendo que se alejara.

Sam no pudo hacer mucho pues aquel ser era mas fuerte, en cuestión de minutos Sam pudo notar aquellos ojos rojos quien comenzaban a brillar. En cuestión de minutos ella solo cayó al suelo, su mirada se encontraba perdida, Danny miro esto y se zafo una ves que se transformó se dirigió hacia el oponente quien le lanzó una serie de rayos de energía, haciendo asi que el sujeto tomara en cuenta la existencia de Danny.

Aquel ser miro a Daniel para luego sacar un arma lanzando asi no serie de balas, una ves que se quitó a Daniel de encima miro a Sam quien en una especie de espejo se estaba creando se mostraba podia notarse la imagen o el reflejo de Sam.

Los demas presentes que miraban con horror y se disponían a sacar a Sam de aquel precanse fueron detenidos de la misma forma que Danny atraves de aquel látigo.

El ser levanto aquel espejo mirando el reflejo de la chica quien mostraba una forma o golpeaba el espejo queriendo salir de aquel encierre. Antes de que el ser desapareciera Kyra hizo su aparecion mientras usaba un sombrero tipo charro (solo que un poco mas ancho) haciendo asi un acordé, provocando que el ser dejara caer los pedazos del espejo.

El ser miro con aquellos rojos ojos hacia Kyra, para luego hacer una especie de conjuro haciendo que aquellos fragmentos desaparecieran del lugar. Él miro con molestia para luego desaparecer en un humo creado por el mismo desapareciendo de aquel lugar.

Danny se aproximó a la chica quie ee mostraba con aquella mirada pérdida, los demas se habían saltado debido que el efecto de aquel látigo se habia dispersado. Los chicos se acercaron a Danny y Sam quien se veía de una forma un tanto diferente, Kyra por su parte dejo su guitarra en su espalda para sostener su sombrilla mientras se deshacía de aquel sombrero.

Danny: Sam, Sam... -preocupado-

Sam no contestaba, haciendo asi que continuaba o aumentará la preocupación del chico. Aun asi los demas miraron con horror Danny la tomó en brazos para guiarla hacia el interior y una ves que Valery noto a Phantom activo sus armas, pero antes de que le dispararan Daniela la detuvo haciendo asi que Phantom dejara a Sam en el sofa amplió.

Danny: Sam...

Kyra: no entiendo el alboroto ustedes deben de reunir las piezas del espejo para que asi ella vuelva a hacer norml... -cruza sus brazos-

Tucker: ¿sabes en donde podriamos encontrarlos?

Kyra: si, ella sabe le indicará en donde estan las ubicaciones -embosa una sonrisa-

Danny: una ves uniendo el espejo ella saldra ¿no?

Kyra: claro, como el ritual no esta completo pueden sacarla de aquel lugar es todo

Leonardo: supongo que hay que comenzar a hablar con su amiga para que asi tener sabiduría en donde encontrar los fragmentos...

Jazz: bien dicho Leonardo...

Los chicos se pusieron de acuerdo oara comenzar con una especie de interrogatorio haciendo asi que la chica hablará. Una ves hecho esto la chica lúgubre solo podia decir... "auxilio" en una voz muy baja haciendo que los chicos temieran por lo que estuviera pasando en el interior de aquel espejo.

El dia comenzaba a transcurrir y con ellos unos chicos un tanto preocupados, aun asi no paso mucho tiempo cuando la chica pudo decir unas palabras, si, la chica habia dado el primer indicio que seria en Londres, un edificio conocido como la torre de la corona (edificio que no existe) haciendo asi que los chicos solo se miraran entre ellos.

Mientras que ellos (los chicos) preparaban todos, en otro lugar se encontraba aquel ser quien miraba con molestia cómo el grupo de cuatro jóvenes se alistaban para irse, mientra dicha vampira de igual forma se alistaba.

Aquel ser quitó la la capucha quien ocultaba su rostro y cuerpo mostrando asi un traje un chaleco largo hasta mitad de las piernas de color púrpura mientras poseia algunos detalles dorados, de igual manera una camisa de botones negro, seguido de unas botas a mitad de la pierna quieb tenia adornos púrpura y doradas, su cabello púrpura se encontraba algo alborotado mientras en su oreja poseia dos pendientes triangulares color dorado.

Sus ojos rojos cambiaron a púrpura haciendo asi que pudiera descansar un poco de lo que habia hecho aunque no podia hacerlo ahora que veía como los cuatros sujetos se preparaban para irse.

Shun miro con malicia a Kyra quien lo habia detenido antes de consumir dicho ritual y poder obtener a la chica bajo su control.

Los chicos habian sido transportado por una limusina cortesía de Master seguido de los boletos para que asi pudieran conseguir todo los fragmentos para que asi no hubiera mas problema.

Valery, Tucker, Daniela y Master, habian decidió quedarse pues la misión seria peligrosa y dejar solo un lugar podria contraer desgracias, Tucker se habia quedado para ayudar a Valery, aun asi sabiendo que tenia la ayuda de Daniela y Master.

Danny ayudaba a Sam pues aquel suceso habia eliminado todo tipo de gestos o sentimientos que un ser humano posee.

Los cinco quien tambien se dirigía Kyra tomaron un avión quien los llevaría hacia el siguiente destino, mientras que un vampiro fantasma observana de igual manera que un maestro del tiempo.

Clockwork miraba con detenimiento pues lo que se veía era demasiado peligroso uno por tratarse de aquella elegida quien en un movimiento en falso podía quedar en manos de aquellos vampiros fantasmas y otro podria ser el fin para los cuatro integrantes ya que una ves que dos semanas se efectuarán aparecía lo que es la luna roja quien ocasionará que Daniel pierda control sobre el mismo.

Hola bueno como estarán observando los últimos días, eh dejado unas cuantos capítulos mientras tardó d días sin actualizar, eso ocurre porque los escribo en la noche... aso me dan mucho de que pensar. Aunque si me las vere dura ya que entraré a la Uni haciendo que mi tiempo solo sea en la mañana, ya que quede en la tarde, pero bueno ese es otro tema.

Bueno espero y les fusten las historias, mas bien dicho los capítulos. Gracias.


	19. Chapter 19

La Profecía.

Capítulo 19: Viaje de la Perdición. Pt. 1

Los chicos subían al transporte aéreo por suerte Master habia puesto los boletos en primea clase y seguidos para que asi no hubiera problemas.

Danny le habia tocado con Sam haciendo asi o intentando obtener respuesta por parte de ella. La forma de ser de Sam habia cambiado era mas que una gótica... no poseía sentimiento alguno su rostro no mostraba sonrisa o preocupación.

Danny: bueno, supongo que sabes en donde se encuentra... -sonríe-

Sam: si, solo no continues mis pensamientos son diferentes ahora

Danny: ¿que quieres decir con eso?

Sam: estos últimos días eh tenido pesadillas donde tú eres causante mi propia muerte -lo mira-

Danny quedo desconcertado aun asi no descarto toda idea de que Sam estuviera en una especie de transe. Algo en el continuaba en una preocupación saber que la persona que tenia mucho conociendola comenzará a dudar o peor a no creerle más.

Jazz y Leonardo se encontraban en los ansientos vecinos de los de Danny, lo único que los separaban era el pasillo. Ellos se encontraban conversando tranquilos mientras que enfrente de ellos se encontraba la vampira quien se habían quedado un tanto confundida pues no le gustaba mucho los viajes en transporte aéreo.

Jazz la miro para luego brindarle una serie de ánimos junto con Leonardo quien para acabarla hicieron sentir a la vampira una inútil.

El avión despegaba y con eso los chicos estaban un tanto felices pues tendrían una aventura, salvar a alguien y destruir a seres malos.

Una ves en el aeropuerto de Londres, los chicos bajaron buscaron su maleta y se dirigieron a un hotel, garantía de que Master le habia registrado el hotel.

Una ves que llegaron al hotel, se dirigieron a la recepción en donde un hombre de traje parecia esperarlo.

Recepcionista: buenos días, bienvenido al hotel Horson, ¿en que puedo ayudarlo? -serio-

Jazz: hemos venido por una reservación...

Recepcionista: ¿a que nombre?

Jazz: bueno... a Master -voz baja-

Recepcionista: oh, ¿ustedes vienen por parte del Sr. Master? -sorprendido-

Jazz: si...

Recepcionista miro a los chicos para luego hacer que llenaran el formulario en cuestión de segundos unos hombre llegaron y llevaron sus maletas en sus habitaciones.

Una ves en sus habitaciones miraron con una sorpresa pues la habitación parecía un penthouse cosa que quedaron maravillados.

Danny: ¿esta es la menera de vivir de Vlad? -diciéndole a Jazz-

Jazz: si, en este hotel tambien me reservó cuando vine a estudiar -sonrie-

Leonardo: una ves la visite y de la misma forma es elegante -sonríe-

Danny: ¿la visitaste? ¿Con que derecho? -un tanto molestó-

Jazz: tranquilo Danny, lo hacia por las clases extras ya sabes ...

Kyra: deberías dejar de desconfiar de tus propios amigos chico... -flotando mientras toca du guitarra-

Danny: y tú, ¿como rayos hiciste aparecer tu guitarra? -confundido-

Kyra: es la magia del poder -sonríe-

Jazz: Danny relajate, por ahora hay que concentrarnos en buscar aquellos fragmentos -le toca el hombro de Danny-

Danny la miro para luego acercarse a Sam quien se encontraba sentada en una silla, Danny se inclinó, Sam lo miro con aquellos ojos violetas que se veían vacíos.

Danny: Sam... -preocupado-

No paso mucho tiempo cuando Kyra miro a ambos, cosa que le provocó tocar unos acordes mientras su voz era escuchada era una canción de amor, cosa que Danny solo quedará en silencio y no llamarle la atención en absoluto.

Danny: en ves de de tocar tu guitarra deberías buscar el edificio -sereno-

Kyra: perdón, no sabia que a los fantasmas no le gustará la musica -embosando una sonrisa-

Danny la miro con una molestia haciendo asi que se fuera, saliendo por la ventana mientras poseia un sombrero.

En la zona fantasma se encontraba Clockwork quien miraba a la chica vampiro irse dejando solos a los cuatro. Eso no le importó y continuo con la chica vampiro.

No paso mucho tiempo cuando aparecieron unos fantasmas de un solo ojo conocidos como los observadores.

Observador 1: no has hecho nada para detener al rey vampiro -con voz sereno-

Clockwork: aun no es el momento de interponer líneas aparte no pienso meterme en esto -serio-

Observador 2: necesitamos que tu hagas los efectos del tiempo fuera, ese chico cometera severas barbaridades -sereno-

Observador 1: no podemos permitir tal acción -sereno-

Clockwork: aun no... ahora solo falta esperar -serio-

Clockwork miró detenidamente sabia bien que aquella chica podia obtener mas que una especie de salvación.

Kyra volaba sin ninguna preocupación aun asi sabia bien el problema en que se encontraba metida. Aun asi no dio pasos a atras pues lo que quería es tener la libertad que tanto deseaba.

Los chicos continuaron en la habitación intentando asi un breve descanso, Leonardo y Jazz habian decidió irse a dar una vuelta por aquellos parques de Londres. Mientras que Danny y Sam se encontraban en la habitación.

Sam: no entiendo el pensamiento dd los demas al sentie algo, por alguien -sin gesto alguno-

Danny: si lo entiendes, solo que estas asi porque no posees tus sentimientos -se acerca a ella-

Sam: entonces... si te dijera que siento algo por ti ¿lo creería? -lo mira-

Danny la miro sabia que Sam, en ese estado decia toda la verdad aunque intentara de ocultarlo, debido que no podia sentir absolutamente nada, ni miedo, timidez, ira, tristeza, amor, etc.

Danny comenzaba y hasta sentia que la amaba demasiado haciendo asi que por seguridad solo se lo guardará en su interior. Aun asi la pregunta de Sam aun no habia sido contestada y lo único que pudo decir fue...

Danny: Sam... eres una amiga, soy tu guarda espaldas... aunque me encanto tus palabras aun asi no puedo decir nada... -triste-

Sam miro lo que habia dicho Danny haciendo, cosa que solo guardó silencio y bajo su mirada mientras que aquellos orbes violetas, se perdían en aquel tapete que se encontraba en la sala.

Danny solo guardó silencio pues en su mente se encontraba en una especie de debate, las palabras que habia dicho a Sam le habian dolido de la misma forma a la chica aunque no mostrará ningún gesto.

La noche habían llegado y con ellos Jazz y Leonardo se veian felices, miraron a los chicos quien tenian una conversación con Tucker, Valery y Daniela, quien por medio de una videollamada podian comunicarse.

:Tucker:: Jazz, pense que estaban buscando los fragmentos -mirandola-

Jazz: lamento eso, pero fuimos a pasear tranquilos, entiendes, queriamos disfrutar un dia nosotros solos... -fastidiada-

:Valery:: Tucker deja en paz a Jazz -mira a los chicos- ¿que hay de la vampira?

Danny: ... bueno -mira a su alrededor- supongo que no a llegado

Leonardo: pero debe de regresar si no nosotros nos encargaremos ...

Los chicos se habian quedado conversando con Tucker y compañia, mientras que en donde se encontraba a la chica vampiros. Quien continuaba vigilando o buscando entre los edificios.

Kyra: no puedo creer que haga esto... y todo por culpa de ese tipo... -molesta-

Kyra continuo hasta que pudo divisar algo muy peculiar. Fue en una especie de sótano o catacumbas en donde diviso dicho fragmento, se veía o podia notarse un brillo que la mismo fragmento emanaba.

Kyra: de seguro es este... -acercándose-

No paso mucho tiempo cuando sintió una especie de rayo de energía en su espalda, ella volteó para mirar que era una mujer de ojos azules quien cambiaban a rijo sangre.

Kyra: ¿quien demonios eres tú? -molesta-

Mujer: me sorprendes que nobme conozcas -se quita la capucha-

Kyra pudo notar la cabellera rosada de la mujer dando a conocer que era Rose, quien se mostraba con una sonrisa malvada mientras que en sus manos se emanaba energía.

Kyra: entonces te has metido con la chica equivocada ... -saca su guitarra-

Rose: jajaja... crees que podras vencerme... -en tono burlón-

Kyra no dijo nada se encontraba molesta y una vez que alzo su mano esta hizo aparecer una plumilla haciendo asi una ondas sonoras fe energía, Rose terminó saliendo de aquel lugar siendo intangible.

Kyra tomo el momento para tomar el fragmento y salir, lo guardo bien y miro a Rose quien se encontraba flotando mientras recuperaba la conciencia.

Rose: grr... como te atreves a atacarme de esa manera niña... -molesta-

Los ojos de Rose comenzaron a brillar haciendo asi un peligro para la chica. Kyra no importó y volvió alzar su plumilla para hacer un nuevo ataque por medio de su guitarra.

Rose miro aquello para luego brindar una especie de ataque haciendo asi que quedará inmóvil y no pudiera hacer nada en absoluto.

Kyra: ¡¿que rayos pasa?! -asombrada, intentando moverse-

Rose: sabes cada uno de nosotros cuatros poseemos poderes psíquicos, si te habras dado cuenta -embosa una sonrisa-

Kyra: ¡¿eh?! -confundida-

Rose: Azura era por medio de la mente los controlaba por medio de la mente, Adam usaba los hilos psíquicos haciéndolos títeres, y yo solo controlo las cosas haciendo un movimiento mas eficiente sin controlar absurdas mentes humanas o fantasmas -embosa una sonrisa-

Kyra: eso no importa, ustedes nunca podran ganarle a este chico... y ustedes nunca obtendrán lo que quieren -sonrie-

Rose: ... bueno entonces lo haremos de una menera difícil, me encargaré de asesinar a ese chico fantasma y a sus patéticos humanos...

Kyra: aun asi no sera muy útil...

Rose comenzaba a molestarse pues a lo que mostraba la chica la ocasionaba jna especie de ira.

No pasó muchvo tiempo cuando Rose termino por desaparecer en una cortina de humo, haciendo que Kyra pudiera moverse.

En donde se encontraban los chicos cada uno dormia en habitaciones quien poseían dos habitantes en,un cuerto con cuatro camad, dos en cada habitación, Danny no podia dormir sabiendo que Sam seguia en aquel estado aun asi solo se dispuso a continuar con aquella rutina.

Danny se encontraba acostado mientra veía el techo muy detenidamente hasta que pudo notar repentinamente como Kyra aparecia y caía sobre él.

Kyra miro al chico a los ojos un sonrojo hizo apto de presencia haciendo asi que rápidamente se levantará para luego quedarse parada o flotando lejos del chico.

Kyra: este... yo... -sonrojada, mirada baja-

Danny: calla... Sam sigue dormida, no quiero despertarla -voz baja mira a Sam- ¿que haces aqui?

Kyra: este... yo... -saca el espejo-

Danny quedó sorprendido y rápidamente se apresuró para estar enfrentr de la chica vampiro, tomo el fragmento, para luego notar un pequeño brillo.

Danny: genial ¿donde lo encontraste?

Kyra: en las catacumbas de ese edificio

Danny: genial, ahora ¿como haremos para que funcione? -mira el fragmento-

Kyra: supongo que reflejando el rostro de la chica... -sale de la habitación-

Danny quedó un tanto pensativo pues lo que habia dicho la chica habia sido aceptable. Asi que solo decidió esperar a otro dia para que asi no hubiera cualquier problema.

Lejos de ahi Rose se encontraba en lo que era un edificio de la antigua colonia inglesa, ella solo podia mostrarse molesta pues sus ideales habian sido decaidos por una vampiro de bajo nivel. Entre la oscuridad apareció aquel hombre de cabellera púrpura mostrando asi una seriedad fría.

En cuestión de minutos Rose, solo se quedó en silencio pues al notar al hombre en aquel estado sabia que algo habia hecho.

Shun: no pudiste conseguir el fragmento -voz fría-

Rose: no te preocupe ellos no sabran como usarlo

Shun: no es asi, Kyra nos traera muchas consecuencias Rose, debiste detenerla.. tenias el poder para hacerlo -molestó-

Rose: si, lose, pero en ella no vi el fragmento -un tanto preocupada-

Shun la miro para luego irse Rose solo se dispuso a crear un portal e irse a la zona fantasma. Una ves que Rose se marchó Shun se dirigió a una especie de sótano quien una ves dentro pudo notar aquel espejo que se encontraba a mitad bueno poseía dos de seis pedazos dando a entender que tenia un tercio.

Shun: maldición... esto me tomará días... -molestó-

Shun miro con molestia aquellos espejos que solo se mostraban en blanco pues necesitaba el reflejo de la joven para continuar con su ritual.


	20. Chapter 20

La Profecía.

Capítulo 20: Viaje de la Perdición Pt. 2

Los chicos se encontraban en Londres, cada uno de los que estaba en aquella habitación veían con preocupación al chico ojiazul quien colocaban el fragmento del espejo frente a Sam, cosa que en cuestión de segundos un brillo comenzó a emanar, haciendo asi que una especie de espera de energía comenzará a salir de una manera lenta aun asi llegó a su destino, ingresando al pecho de Sam.

En cuestión de segundos la chica lúgubre abria sus ojos mostrando aquellos ojos violetas. Para luego decir sus primeras palabras.

Sam: ¡No, no me hagan daño! -temerosa-

Kyra: bueno ahi lo tienen es hora de irnos... -se da la vuelta-

Danny: espera aun falta y tenemos que continuar buscando entiendes -mirando a Kyra-

Leonardo: por ahora, hay que intentar hablarle tranquilo a la joven -mirando a Sam-

Sam mostraba un rostro temeroso haciendo asi que los demas dedujeran que el sentimiento o emoción transmitida era la emoción del miedo. Cosa que para los demas habia ocasionado una especie de problema.

Asi pasó durante toda una semana, la chica poseía aquel extraño miedo, claro, era costumbre ya que en varias ocasiones Kyra la asustaba para asi tener entretenimiento y en las veces que la asustaba Daniel la regañaba.

Esa noche dormían tranquilos, Danny dormía pero sabía bien que aquellos seres podian entrar aun asi no descansaba los cinco sentidos, en cuestión de tiempo Daniel escuchaba algunos murmullos haciendo asi que se despertará buscó al creador de aquello para notar que era Sam, quien decia la nueva ubicación de otro fragmento en este caso era en Europa, en una de las catedrales de dicha ciudad (obvio que no existen).

Danny sacó una hoja y comenzó a anotar las palabras que decia la chica para que asi pudiera saber otroa ubicación.

Otro día los chicos despertaron y con ellos se encontraban desayunando muy tranquilos, cosa que habian pedido de recepción. Kyra veía un tanto asqueada la comida que los chicos comían, cosa que hizo que dudará.

Kyra: ¿estan seguros que no me hara mal? -confundida, asqueada-

Jazz: la verdad no lo sabemos, tú deberias conocer tu propio cuerpo ¿no? -mirándola-

Kyra: si, pero hay cosas que puedo comer...

Leonardo: en serio, ¿como que?

La chica miro a ambo para luego callar y continuar mirando su plato que habia un omelet. Los jóvenes dedujeron que ella solo comía... bueno bebía sangre, debido a que ella ra un vampiro, haciendo asi para ambos una especie de temor.

Después de tener un desayuno un poco extraño pues escuchaban las historias de la chica de todo lo que habia vivido, asi que en cuestión de tiempo solo empacaron para comenzar con una nueva misión.

Jazz: ¿estas seguro que es en España? -confundida-

Danny: si Jazz ella misma dijo eso asi que no me andes con tus discursos de que si no es me matarás -fastidiado-

Jazz no dijo nada pues sabia bien como Danny actuaría ya una ves habia escuchado lo ocurrido asi que no se arriesgaria a pasar por aquellos momentos.

Leonardo: chicos ya esta listo, solo hay que salir de aqui

Jazz: bueno yo ya hice la llamada a Master para ver que ocurre y nos mando los boletos de avión

Danny: bien, supongo que sera lo mejor, es hora de irnos -mira a Sam-

Sam llevaba una mochila mientras miraba hacia abajo algo habia hecho que estuviera asi, Danny se acercó a ella para mirar en que estaba pasando o que era lo que ocurría.

Danny: ¿pasa algo? -la mira-

Sam: siento miedo... mucho miedo -temerosa-

Danny: bueno, sientes eso porque es la única emoción que posees -le toma de la mano-

Sam se veía un tanto sorprendida aun asi quitó su mano de él y solo se alejó. Daniel quedó sereno ante eso, sabia bien que ella podia estar dudando de lo que pasaba.

Los chicos se encontraban en la calle. Esperando un taxi quien los llevará a dicho aeropuerto, Kyra por su parte habia tomado el camino fácil se habia alejado para ocultarse y emprender el vuelo, sin ningún problema, ya que el cielo no mostraba el sol radiante haciendo asi más fácil para pa chica vampiro moverse.

Los chicos miraron que se habia ido dando a entender que llegaría mas pronto, aun asi no se preocuparon, llegó el taxi tres habian quedado en la parte de atrás mientras que uno le hacia compañia al chofer, cosa que habian escogido a Leonardo para que diera las indicaciones necesarias.

Después de una hora de camino llegaron a lo que era el aeropuerto, miraron el establecimiento de enorme infraestructura, no paso mucho tiempo cuando llego Kyra, quien se miraba un tanto aburrida.

Kyra: ¡por fin! Hasta que llegan

Jazz: tu quisistes venirte antes -la mira-

Kyra: lo se, anduve divirtiendome aquí fue fácil... -saca una bolsa- hasta consigue monedas -embosa una sonrisa-

Danny: realmente, ¿que fue lo que hiciste? -confundida-

Kyra: bueno di un mini concierto -sonrie-

Los chicos se disponían a ingresar cuando Daniel pudo mirr aquel humito azulado salir de su boca dando a entender que se encontraba un fantasma.

Danny miro a su alrededor y se ocultó en un contenedor en cuestión de minutos aparecio aquel ser encapuchado quien se miraba de pie a unos cuantos metros enfrente de Jazz, Leonardo, Kyra y Sam.

Leonardo: ustedes alejense de aqui... -saca un arma-

Aquel ser solo continuó cosa que Sam comenzó a temer. Aquel ser comenzó a acercarse hacia los chicos, pero Leonardo fue quien lanzo un rayo, cosa que para el sujeto solo esquivo con facilidad. En cuestión de minutos, no paso mucho tiempo cuando llego Rose quien mostraba un elegante vestido, no como aquellos apones vestidos, si no uno elegante y no tan sofisticado.

Rose miro a los chicos para que su mirada se transtornara a color rojo sangre, haciendo que sus ojos brillosos comenzarán a tomar una serie de objetos quien eran cubierto por una energía color rojiza creada por Rose. Rose se pudo percatar de Kyra quien se encontraba enfrente de aquel ser mientras se encontraba a lado de Phantom.

Rose: ¡ha! Supongo quede eso, estas trabajando ahora -burlándose de Kyra- y pensar que serias un ayudante excelente

Rose solo hizo una seña con su mano haciendo que unos autos quien habian sido cubiertos por aquella energía se dirigieran hacia los tres (Kyra, Phantom y Sam).

Phantom tomó a Sam y la alejó lo suficiente de aquel lugar haciendo asi que Kyra diera un acorde haciendo que el vehículo se dispara hacia atras cosa que ocasiono la movilización de Rose.

Phantom miró a Sam un tanto temerosa, su mirada se encontraba baja, ella habia comenzado a temblar, él trató de entender pero le era imposible. Hasta que su sentido fantasmal lo alertó miro al ser a unos cuantos metros de ambos.

Phantom: ¡sera mejor que te vayas pues aqui no hay nada tuyo! -sereno-

El ser no hizo caso y quitó su capucha dando a conocer que era Shun, aun asi Phantom continuaba firme con las palabras anteriores.

Shun: no importa donde vayan, no importa donde se encuentre, siempre la encontraré... -señala a Sam- ambos estamos contra un enemigo en común aun asi no me detendre hasta tenerla a ella en mis manos -serio-

Los ojos de Shun cambiaron de un púrpura a uno rojos, Phantom pudo notar aquello para que luego sus ojos quedarán centrados en los de Shun y ej cuestión de minutos solo cayó al suelo Jazz miro con preocupación cuando lanzó una serie de rayos por medio de un arma que poseia en las manos.

Shun habia ezquivado aquel disparo cosa que solo se elevó para luego desaparecer en un humo creado por el. Rose continuó los ataques se encontraba molesta debido a que tenía un rival poderosa, haciendo asi un pequeño precanse.

Mientras que ambas vampiros peleaban, Jazz se acercó con Phantom que habia retomado su lado humano nuevamente siendo asi un Fentom, Leonardo miró un tanto preocupado pues la chica poseía un temor demasiado diferente.

Los que se encontraba en aquel estacionamiento del aeropuerto solo quedaron un tanto asustados que habían dejado el establecimiento solo. Los chicos tomaron esto como una forma de ocultar a Daniel de lo suceso para que asi no supieran del secreto mejor escondido.

Kyra miro a sus compañeros para luego comenzar a alejar a Rose para que aqjellos tomarán en vuelo rumbo hacia Europa. Kyra se alejó volando llevándose con ella a Rose.

Los demas hicieron lo posible por desertar a Daniel una ves hecho esto se dispusieron a continuar con el viaje hacia el nuevo destino.

Daniel habia quedado pensativo lo que habia pasado habia ocasionado lo que era un desmayó aun asi le constaba trabajo entender como aquel sujeto podia ocasionar tal acción.

Danny se encontraba en un disputa pues sus pensamientos habian revelado cosas que ni el mismo se atrevería hacer a menos de que tuviera aquel precanse de no poder controlar sus propios poderes.

Danny: (demonios... esto... no puedo estar asi... no de nuevo...) -serio-

Danny habia quedado más que dispuesto a pensar en una forma de como obtener la paz interior saber que su ser malvado podia salir cuando la luna roja estuviera en su punto alto.

Danny continuó pensando pues lo que había visto habia sido preocupante.

*Sueño*

Daniel camino un poco entre una habitación oscura, no podia ver nada solo la oscuridad.

No paso mucho tiempo cuando se detuvo, unas luces hicieron su aparición haciendo que pudiera detectar a todo su alrededor.

Por fortuna se encontraba en su casa, miro en la sala para ver si se encontraba Jazz y Leonardo pero no pudo ver a nadie, haciendo asi una preocupación enorme.

Él tomó caminó a la cocina y una ves que ingresó quedó mas que sorprendido pues miro a Sam quien se encontraba en el suelo. Rápidamente se dirigió a ella y una ves que la tomo sintió una especie de líquido en sus manos. Una ves que quitó aquella mano de la nuca del la chica pudo notar aquel líquido rojo, conocido como Sangre.

Danny: ... ¿que rayos... pasó? -confundido- ¡Sam! ¡Sam! Reacciona... -mueve a la chica-

La chica no pudo despertar cosa que a Daniel comenzó a sentir una especie de escalofríos. Una voz gruesa comenzó a hacer eco quien el lugar comenzó a apagarse poco a poco.

Voz: tú problema la matara...

Danny: no... yo... no... no la maté... -preocupado-

Voz: tú no serás... tú no estarás consciente cuando esto suceda...

Danny: si lo estaré... ella no morirá... -melancólico-

Entre la oscuridad hizo presencia Shun quien se veía un tanto serio.

Shun: tú nunca podras protegerla -sereno-

Danny: si... la cuidaré perfectamente -molesto-

Shun: ¿como lo harás? ¿De la misma forma como lo hicistes con tus padres? -sereno, señala a dos cuantos cuerpos inertes-

Danny miro a ambos cuerpos haciendo asi que en su pecho se hiciera un hueco, cosa que preocupo, aun asi solo bajo su mira cerro sus ojos con fuerza y cerrando su puño con fuerza habló:

Danny: no me rendire... se que Sam me apoya... y la protegere de mí también -sereno-

Shun: eso lo... ¡VEREMOS! -molestó, se lanza sobre Danny-

Danny sentía las manos heladas de aquel ser aun asi no se detuvo, Shun quería ahorcar a Danny, debió a su forma de ser, cosa que no pudo lograr debido a que Danny pudo quitárselo de encima con un las piernas.

Danny tocó su cuello mientras miraba a Shun quien se encontraba un tanto lejos sus ojos habian retomado su color púrpura.

Shun: pronto pagarás por esto niño -molestó, desaparece-

Cuando Shun desapareció Daniel pudo notar lo que habia ocurrido tiempo ante en aquella casa creada por el sueño. Miro a Sam quien se encontraba un tanto feliz lavaba unos cuantos platos, aquella noche quiem podia mostrarse era hermosa.

En cuestión de tiempo se pudo mostrar el evento de la luna roja, Sam podia notarlo de la ventana del lavador, haciendo asi que sonriera no paso mucho tiempo cuando Sam sintió una presencia, ella giró y pudo notar a Danny quien se encontraba en la puerta, Daniel miraba con una atención haciendo asi que pudiera descubrir lo que habia sucedido.

Sam se dirigió a abrazarlo, cosa que pudo mirar Daniel para que el mismo Daniel mirara como su contra parte colocaba su mano en la espalda de la chica, mientras que la mano de Danny mostraba o emanaba energía verdosa, Daniel quería detener aquel suceso pero fue imposible hacer tal acción.

*Sueño*

Antes de que Danny viera más habia sido sacado de sus pensamientos Jazz quien se encontraba a lado en pasillo comenzo a comentarle acerca de algo.

Jazz: supongo que entiendo el motivó por la cual Kyra decidió irse a otro lado -voz baja-

Danny: ...,

Jazz: ella nos dijo que buscaría un cofre, supongo que fue por dicho cofre...

Una ves que Jazz terminó Daniel quedó más que concuerdo por aquellas palabras dando a conocer el nuevo objetivo de dicha vampira.

Bueno espero y les hayan gustado el capítulo 19 y 20 ya que aun me falta, ya eh estado atrasada debido a la Universidad, pero bueno continuaré hasta terminarlo... tendra como unos 500 capítulos... okno eso es demasiado, aun no se pero se que pronto se acabará... (en realidad no se cuando se acabará) solo disfruten de ambos capítulos.

Gracias. :3


	21. Chapter 21

La Profecía.

Capítulo 21: Un pasado verdadero.

Kyra se había separado del grupo, quedando asi en Londres, ella habia perdido a Rose en una persecución aérea haciendo asi un movimiento muy eficaz. Ahora que ella se encontraba sola habia decidió ir a buscar dicho cofre, aquel cofre que habia hablado a Sam.

Durante mucho tiempo habia sido guardado pero ahora solo era cuestión de poco para que se volviera a mostrar.

Habia llegado a una castillo de la reina Isabela. Haciéndose intangible recorrió todo el castillo pero aun asi no encontro dicho objeto.

El sol se ponía y con ellos los movimientos de ambos vampiros quien se encontraban en ese mundo.

Aunque ambos vampiros se encontraban en una especie de cueva pero em realidad eran aquellos conocidos como catacumbas. Rose miraba con una confusión el artefacto que poseía en una mesa de piedra.

Rose: esto para que nos servirá en destruir un fantasma -confundida-

Shun: guarda silencio, una ves que obtenga a la chica usaré el cofre... -sereno-

Rose no entendia muy bien el plan de Shun pues al ver que su estado habia esperado aquel momento para tocar aquella caja.

Shun: pensé que no te molestarias en combatir con una vampira menos fuerte que tú -sereno-

Rose: si, Kyra sigue siendo un poco tonta por eso la corrieron mas bien dicho la expulsaron -en tono de burla-

Shun: deberias saber mucho acerca de ella no haya ser que te derrote mas rápido de lo que crees -sereno-

Rose: ¿derrotarme? ¡ha! No dijas tonterías Shun, nadie me a derrotado ¿porque piensas que ella puede hacerlo?

Shun: ... porque la conosco -voz baja y se aleja-

Rose miro a Shun quien se iba dejándola sola, ella solo se alejó para buscar aquella chica vampiro y poder destruirla de una ves.

Shun solo continuaba en silencio sabia bien que ella misma se habia revelado contra él hace ya un tiempo aun asi no lo hizo consiente ya que no podía darle problemas, pero ahora que Kyra se unía con Phantom habia problemas peores dejando asi sus propios planes a un lado.

Kyra se habia detenido en unos callejón se recargo en el muro mientras se deslizaba al quedarse sentada en el suelo, durante el día habia buscado diho artefacto pero habia sido en vano.

No paso mucho tiempo cuando rápidamente se puso de pie y miró hacia una dirección fija al fondo del callejón quién podía notar una silueta.

Kyra: ¡sal de ahí!

Aquel ser no respondió aun asi Kyra no bajo la guardia y en cuestión de minutos miro a Shun quien salio de aquella oscuridad.

Kyra: vaya... miren a quien tenemos aqui -en tono burlón-

Shun: tu forma de hablarle a un ser quien te dio una forma de ver la vi... -interrumpido-

Kyra: guardate tu discurso Shun, ¿a que has venido? ¿Para destruirme? -serena-

Shun: aun no comprendes la situación no es asi...

Kyra: si lo entiendo... no puedo creer que estuve a tu servicios sin saber que tu habías provocado la muerte de mis padres... -molesta-

Shun: pero te eh dado más que eso -sereno-

Kyra: eso no cambia nada -lanza un puño-

Kyra habia lanzado el primer golpe, cosa que Shun solo lo tomo con facilidad, Kyra miro con una especie de preocupación y aun asi continuó pero esta vez brindó una patada pero para Shun solo dio un salto quedando a unos cuantos metros de la chica.

Shun: no deberías atacar a seres superiores aquellos que te han devuelto la vida... -voz fría-

Kyra: si supieras lo mucho que te odio ahora... -alza su mano-

Kyra hizo aparecer su guitarra mientras que su mano alzada poseía lo que era la plumilla de dicha guitarra.

Kyra: vamos a... ¡TOCAR! -dando un acordé-

Shun no pudo hacer nada solo pudo notar aquel ataque, quien terminó por atacarlo. Kyra sonrió para luego comenzar a alzar la mano dispuesta a usar otra plumilla. Pero antes de que esta hiciera tal acción Shun habia tomado de su mano.

Shun: tú no eres capaz de nada... seguiras obedeciendo mis ordenes hasta que yo lo decida... -mirándola seriamente-

Kyra: claro que no... -zafandose-

Kyra se alejo lo suficiente de aquel sujeto pues verlo nuevamente le causaba un tanto de molestia, Shun por su parte se apresuró en estar en la zona fantasma y ua ves que llego a la prisión de Walker, fue emboscado por los mismos guardias de aquel lugar.

Shun pudo quitarse de encima a varios aun asi eran demasiados hasta que apreció Walker quien lo miraba de una manera molestia.

Walker: es contra la ley venir a destruir la prisión, más si es un vampiro fantasma -sereno-

Shun: eso no me importa en lo más mínimo pues se muy bien que su mundo caera muy rápido...

Shun lanzo un rayo de energía haciendo que el fantasma fuera herido no paso mucho cuando Shun se acercó a una de las celdas una puerta de metal hacia la diferencia y una ves que la destruyó por completó se adentró.

Shun: un gusto conocerlo... -embosa una sonrisa-

Kyra volaba por toda la ciudad los recuerdos llegaban en su mente saber que Shun le habia ocasionado aquel sufrimiento de la muerte de sus padres acusados por practicar magia negra.

*Flash Back*

Kyra miraba entre lágrimas como la gente se llevaba de una manera brusca a ambos padres, su madre le gritaba a Kyra para que no llorara, aun asi fue en vano ya que la niña habia comenzado a llorar.

Ella miró coml la gente había lanzado aquella antorcha para ancender aquel bulto de leña, ella intentó ayudarlos pero fue detenido por los mismos hombres quien gritaban de una manera molesta.

Kyra: ¡MAMÁ! ¡PAPÁ! -entre lágrimas-

Ella había estirado su mano intentando asi poder alcanzarlo pero fue en vano, pudo escuchar los gritos de ambos padres quemarse en aauel fuego.

*Flash Back*

Kyra terminó por detenerse en uno de los edificios más altos mientras que el atardecer se mostraba, dando a entender que pronto vería a Rose, aquella vampiresa le habia ocasionado problemas.

Ella rápidamente se dirigió en búsqueda de aquel cofre quien para ella seria todo una salvación.

Kyra habia llegado a las catacumbas en donde una ves encontro el fragmento del espejo, camino entre aquellos pasadizos que se encontraban debajo de aquella ciudad, hasta que pudo mirar algo.

Si, era el cofre, aquel artefacto en donde encerraria a todo aquel ser maligno, ella lo tomó y antes de salir comenzó a escuchar una especie de grito cosa que hizo que buscara.

Cada paso que daba se podia escuchar la voz más clara, dando a conocer que era proveniente de el espejo que se encontraba a una tercia de ser completado (bueno mas bien es a dos sextas ya que se habia destruido en 6 partes). Kyra miró el reflejo de Sam quien golpebaa desesperadamente intentando salir de aquel lugar, ella lo tomo y salio lo mas rápido posible de aquel lugar.

Una ves que se ocultó buscó un teléfono y para acabar habia tomado uno "prestado" cosa que el dueño se lo dio por un susto.

Kyra marco el número de Daniel para asi tener su ubicación pues ya solo le faltaban la última quien se dirigían a España (quiero aclarar que quise decir España, eh). Una ves que sonó la linea del celular pudo escuchar la voz de Daniel.

Kyra: ya han encontrado el último fragmento -seria-

Danny: afortunadamente si, ya solo nos faltan los demas...

Kyra: bien, esperenme en el aeropuerto de España llegaré esta noche ... -cuelga-

Dicho esto Kyra buscó una maleta en donde comenzó a irse hacia el aeropuerto. Habia pasado el equipaje por paquetería aun asi fue facil aunque llevará cosas metálicas no serian dañinos.

Kyra abordo el avión esa tarde, sabia bien que llegaria en la noche debido a la corta distancia que hay entre ambos países. Asi que solo se relajó un buen tiempo.

Shun quedó molesto pues sus dos pertenencias habian sido robadas y para variar Rose no habia visto nada, cosa que Shun habia descargado su furia contra ella, destruyendola por completó.

Shun: (demonios, tendré que quitarle el cofre...)-sereno-

Shun no dijo nada bastaba más que Rose muriera pues ella tenia la culpa al no acceder o detener aquellos que entraban a dicho lugar.

Kyra se encontraba relajada sabia bien que todo saldría mejor, aunque sus recuerdos eran perseguido aun sabia o sentía que lo que una ves hizo habia estado mal y de que ahora se dispondría a hacerlo mejor y hacer que todo esto y su nueva vida estuviera mas que tranquila, aunque ya no tenia cuerpo sólido, sabia bien que siendo un fanstama, nadie se daría cuenta pues siendo un vampiro le daba una ventaja que tenía un cuerpo sólido.

Sus recuerdos era lo único que podía visualizar estar toda su vida vagando por el mundo sin tener familia la habia hecho un tanto mala, en situaciones la habia hecho como la guitarrista Ember McLain sabiendos que su forma de hipnotizar a las personas atraves de la música no era buena le gustaba más la destrucción.

La noche había caido y para serles sincera era ya comos las 11 pm en donde el último vuelo que llegaba al aeropuerto de españa. Kyra espero afuera para que en cuestión de minutos los chicos llegaran.

Leonardo: Daniel quiere saber si usted ¿tiene el espejo? -conduciendo-

Kyra: si, tengo los fragmentos y el cofre como los habia prometido...

Jazz: bien sera mejor llevarla...

Dicho esto se habian dirigido hacia lo que seria una casa de dos piso una cochera enorme al igual que la casa. Una ves que ingresaron, Kyra miro a Daniel quien bajaba de unas escaleras.

Danny: que bueno que llegas -embosa una sonrisa-

Kyra: si, aqui tengo lo que anduvieron buscando -sacando el espejo y el cofre-

Danny: excelente ya le dare avisó a Clockwork -toma el espejo-

Kyra miro a Daniel quien se dirigía hacia el segundo piso, mientras que kyra tomaba asiento y se relajaba tranquilamente.


	22. Chapter 22

La Profecía.

Capítulo 22: Emociones regresadas. Bajo ataque.

Daniel abrió la puerta en donde pudo notar a Sam quien miraba atentamente hacia afuera.

Danny: Sam, tengo algo importante para ti -sonríe-

Sam parecía estar asumida en sus pensamientos hasta que miró el espejo que danny colocó enfrete de ella. Sam quedo impactada al ver su reflejo y sentir como sus emociones regresaban a hacer uno sólo. Una ves que terminó Sam miro a Daniel para luego embosarle un sonrisa.

Danny la abrazo en cuestión de segundos el sentido fantasmal del chico se activó, alarmandolo de un posible ataque, aunque no habia sido ataque, ya que pudo mirar al sujeto en aquella habitación de pie, mientras observaba a ambos chicos abrazados.

Danny: de nuevo tú, ¿que es lo que quieres? -sereno, poniéndose adelante de Sam-

Shun: más que nadie sabe, que ella esta muy desprotegida por esp eh venido... -sereno-

Danny no le importó y se transformó, una ves transformado advirtió a Sam que huyera.

Aun asi Shun miro aquel momento para ir tras ella pero habia sido detenido. Danny se interpuso esta ves en estado fantasma miro a su contrincante para luego hacer que sus propias manos creo aquella energía verdosa.

Shun: ¿bromeas? -sereno-

Phantom: acaso ves que bromeó -lanza un rayo, serio-

Shun miró aquello realmente sorprendido haciendo asi que el rayo creado por Phantom terminara por dejarlo en el suelo. Shun alzo la mirada con molestia para luego elevarse.

Shun: bien, se acabo los juegos no queria llegar a hacer esto... -cierra sus ojos-

Phantom: no creas que me asustas -sonrie de lado-

Shun: aun no has conocido mi verdadera habilidad niño, de los cuatro generales yo soy el más fuerte de todos y veras el motivó de aquello...

Los ojos de Shun se abrieron por completo mostrando aquel brillo rojizo en cuestión de minutos Phantom quedó embobado haciendo asi que quedara bajo su encantamiento, algo asi por el estilo.

Shun: la última ves que fuiste feliz fue... -voz fría-

Phantom pudo notar aquella ocasión en donde se encontraba con sus padres mirando con una sonrisa la gran luna roja.

Shun: fuiste tu el causante de su muerte... -voz fría-

Phantom retrocedió al mirar al niño quien mostraba sus manos ensangrentada debido a la muerte de ambos padres. Phantom comenzó a sentir una enorme pulsada causando asi que retrocediera un poco.

#:#:#:#:#:#:#:#:

Sam bajó corriendo cuando derrepente observo una serie de fantasmas quien su aspecto eran de color verde ojos rojos y parecian que sus labos estaban cocidos.

Sam quedó asustada pues Jazz, Leonardo y Kyra se encontraban bajo un control, un casco metálico se encontraba en sus cabezas.

Sam: pero... ¿que...? -confundida-

Voz: no te preocupes elegida pronto podrás entender el beneficio de estar de un lado...

Sam miraba a todos se encontraba rodeada por todos aquellos espectros quien se veian un peligroso. Entre ellos se abrieron paso para mostrar al causante de lo sucedido.

Sam: ¿quien eres tú? -retrocede, temerosa-

Sujeto: me sorprende que nadie me conozca pero me presentaré, yo soy Nocturno, el Fantasma del Sueño -sonrie-

Sam no sabia que contestar pues lo único que queria era escapar pero al ser rodeada por aquellos espectros le era imposible.

Nocturno: no te preocupes, pronto dejarás de sentir -sonrie y desaparece-

En cuestion de minutos los espectros se aproximaron a ella tomandola de manos y piernas, cosa que Sam queria zafarse, en cuestion de minutos una especie de vapor inundo la habitación quedando asi ella inconsciente.

Shun se encontraba en el techo esperando a aquel fantasma, pudo observar como sus espectros salieron volando dispuestos a hacer su nuevo trabajo. En cuestion de tiempo se escucho una,voz detras de el.

Nocturno: aqui tienes a la chica -embosa una sonrisa- espero y tu hayas cumplido tu parte del trato -sereno-

Shun: no te preocupes, Phantom no despertara hasta que yo lo dija... -sereno, acercandose-

Nocturno: esperemos y no sea antes recuerda que una ves que este la luna roja sera mas fuerte -serio, entregandole a la chica-

Shun: lose, ahora haz lo que quieres con este lugar... -serio-

Una ves que Shun tuvo a Sam en sus brazos lo único que hizo fue desaparecer en una cortina de humo.

Shun habia aparecido en lo que era una especie de enorme mansion se dirigió en busqueda de una habitación a Sam para luego ponerne a pensar en la segunda fase de su plan quien ya solo esperaba poco.

Shun: no podre hacer esto solo Nocturno estará muy pronto en la zona fantasma -sereno-

Shun no penso mucho y dejo a un lado sus pensamientos para crear un portal e ingresar hacia la zona fantasma. Floto por aquel mundo de espectros quien se mostraba en una completa desolación.

La gran parte de la zona fantasma se encontraba desolada algunos hogares habian sido destruidos y por si no fuera poco algunos vampiros podian notarse.

Shun: (tal parece que ya comenzó a desesperarse) -sereno-

Shun se detuvo al mirar como unos vampiros le impedian el paso hacia lo qie seria territorio prohibido para los fantasmas.

Vampiro: General intenciónes -sereno, con firmeza-

Shun: que mas vendria, a hablar con el rey... -sereno-

El vampiro lo miro para luego brindarle el paso y continuara con su recorrido de ahi en adelante comenzo a encontrarse una serie de soldados vampiros quien cuidaban la zona de cualquier anomalía.

Una ves que ingresó Shun camino por los oscuros pasillos del enorme palacio para al final dar con un salón donde se podia mirar el trono a su alrededor se encontraban los consejales o conocidos coml heraldos.

Rey: vaya, vaya, pero si es Shun, ¿que noticias nos has traído? -sonrie-

Shun: señor, le eh traído malas noticias una de ellas es la muerte de la elegida -con temor, baja la mirada-

El rey quedó realmente en shock al mismo que los herldos haciendo asi que solo quedará otra alternativa atacar de una forma antigua, por medio de tropas.

Rey: ¿como paso eso, Shun? -sereno-

Shun: no se como explicarselo señor, solo que... Rose... -continua su mirada baja-

Rey: ¡¿QUE?! ¡¿ROSE HIZO ESTO?! -sumamente molesto- ¿donde esta Rose, Shun? -sereno-

Shun: la elimine por traición mi señor...

Rey: aarg ... esto es el colmo... preparen todo comenzaremos el ataque con o sin la elegida -sereno-

No paso mucho tiempo cuando los heraldos comenzaron a murmurar para luego comenzar a hablar.

Heraldo 1: señor, recuerde que nosotros no estamos listos para salir a la luz del sol... -sereno-

Heraldo 2: seria un suicidio -voz femenina-

Heraldo 3: por el momento tendríamos que esperar la noche...

Rey quedó pensativo pues sus compañeros tenian razon con esto hizo que todos aquellos espectros comenzaran a destruir el lugar para luego continuar con el mundo humano.

Shun salio para luego embosar una sonrisa de victoria enn su bolsillo...

:#:#:#:#:#:#:#:#

Sam despertaba para luego despertar de un sobresalto ya que no se encontraba en su casa ni en la casa donde se hospedaban, si no en una hermosa habitación lúgubre.

Sam: ¿que rayos...? ¿Donde estoy? -preocupada- Danny... -corre hacia la puerta-

Ella intento abrir la puerta pero le fue negado al parecer tenia llave, se acerco a las ventanas para darse cuenta de que se encontraba a una altura demasiado peligrosa, asi que solo quedó pensando en lo que pudiera ocurrirle o pasarle a los chicos.

Sam: demonios ahora que me necesitan estoy encerrada -molesta-

Shun: ellos nunca vendran a buscarte, Phantom esta bajo control mio...-apareciendo en la habitación-

Sam: ¿que... ¿que estas diciendo? -confundida-

Shun: mis habilidades es como la de nocturno... solo que yo controlo lo que el oponente vera, como Phantom, en estos momentos recuerda su oscura infancia... -sereno-

Sam: entonces... ¿que harás conmigo? -tenerosa-

Shun: únete a mi, asi podremos acabar con ambas razas -embosa una sonrisa-

Sam: ¿de que estas hablando?

Shun: hmp... nunca entenderás por ahora... intente de que Kyra aceptara pero fue en vano -sereno- aparte te dire un secreto que ni siquiera tu sabias -la mira-

Sam: yo no escucho esas cosas -un tanto seria-

Shun: deberia, ya que relacióna a tus padres -embosa una sonrisa-

Sam quedo callada ante aquellas palabras. Pues le interesaba saber el motivó de aquello cosa qus si era posible podria hasta creerle.

Shun: se que pensaras que es una estupidez pero realmente paso... -sereno- la persona quien acabo con tus padre fue la persona quien te protege en hace unas horas -la mira- Danny Phantom es él causante de la muerte de tus padres -sereno-

Sam quedo enun estado de Shock pues lo que escuchaba era imposible, no podia creer que Danny Phantom habia causado tal acción.

Sam: eso... eso... es... mentira -voz baja-

Shun: no, nunca dijo mentiras... -serio- ¿quieres verlo por tu cuenta? -la mira-

Sam: si... -reacciona-

Sam miro a Shun para que luego esté comenzara a usar sus habilidades en aquella forma de conseguir imagenes provenientes de otra mente que en este caso era la mente de Danny.

Sam miro como la mente de Danny tenia recuerdos realmente feos en otros trsites y felices. Hasta que llego en donde era, donde sabria la verdad de una buena vez.

 **#:#:#:#:#:#:#:#**

 **Hola, bueno hasta que se las dejar** **é** **, lamento mis tardanzas pero era porque ya no tengo mucho tiempo por la Universidad y con eso de que tengo que mejorar ciertas cosas se me conplica un poco.**

 **Asi qie espero y le gusten estos dos cap** **í** **tulos de esta historia pronto le traere m** **á** **s cap** **í** **tulo con misterio, drama, accion, romance, etc.**

 **Bueno gracias por leer. Nos leeremos luego.**


	23. Chapter 23

La Profecía.

Capítulo 23: La Luna Roja Pt.1

Clockwork habia visto todo y lo único que podía hacer era aparecer para ayudar a Phantom de aquel duro precanse, una ves que estuvo en aquel lugar y verlo tirado en el suelo estando en aquel estado inconsciente solo le quedo utilizar sus habilidades.

Clockwork le brindó un severo golpe al chico para luego mirar como iba reaccionando. Una ves despierto activo el famoso "Tiempo Fuera" para luego colocarle uno de sus medallones.

Danny reaccionó y miro a Clockwork quien se encontraba de pie enfrente de él.

Clockwork: supongo que sabes a que eh venido -sereno, cambiad e forma-

Phantom: si...

Clockwork: entonces andando -crea un portal, cambia de forma-

Phantom: no Clockwork...

Clockwork: ¿que estas diciendo Danny Phantom? -sereno, cambia de forma-

Phantom: Sam esta en peligro no pienso irme sin antes salvarla... -sereno-

Clockwork: tu no lo entiendes... ella estará bien, tu eres quien no lo estará -sereno, cambia de forma-

Phantom: pues es ahora de no estarlo -serio-

Clockwork quedó un tanto sereno para luego desativar el "Tiempo Fuera" haciendo asi que Daniel se quitará el medallón y se dirigiera en donde se encontraran los demás.

Clockwork se quedó mirando al chico irse pues sabia perfectamente que eso formaba parte de su tiempo y no pensaría en cambiarlo. Asi que solo se fue el dejando al chico el encuentro con Nocturno quien seria el primero de la noche antes de que amaneciera.

Phantom miró como su hermana y Leonardo se encontraban en aquel modo de sueño. Sin ninguna seña se que despertaran miro con detenimiento el lugar para que unos fantasmas seguidores de Nocturno hicieran su aparición.

Phantom: ya me los esperaban -sereno-

Phantom hizo con todas sus energías un rayo que desintegró a los fantasmas, para luego acercarse a Jazz, la movió un poco y no tuvo una respuesta positiva solo continuaba durmiendo. Asi que como última alternativa decidió irse a buscar una ayuda.

Volado por las calles desiertas cosa que había puesto a Phantom un tanto preocupado en cuestión de minutos fue rodeado por una serie de fantasmas, conocidos como sonámbulos, dando a conocer entre aquellos a Nocturno, aquel fantasma que solo mostraba una sonrisa.

Nocturno: sabia que no debia de confiar en un vampiro -embosa una sonrisa-

Phantom: tampoco en un fantasma -serio, lanza un rayo-

Nocturno recibió el ataque, para que luego los fantasmas se lanzarán sobre Phantom.

Cosa que Phantom pudo deshacerse con facilidad.

Nocturno no habia puesto sus pensamientos a más pues nuevamente tenía los ataques del peliplateado, en cuestión de minutos habia sido fácil poder derrotar a Nocturno.

Phantom despertó a los chicos quien se habian puesto sobresaltados para luego deducir que el tiempo habia transcurrido rápido en cuestión de minutos.

Jazz: hay que buscarla entonces -serena-

Kyra: la buscaré en estos momentos ustedes alisten todos

Phantom: ire contigo tenemos que vigilar todo... -sereno-

Kyra accedio y ambos terminaron por irse rumbo aquellos sitios, Leonardo y Jazz se habian quedado para empacar lo que serían armas especiales.

Horas mas tarde Phantom recibia una llamada desde Jazz quien se encontraban en un vehículo mientras veían cualquier anomalía fuera del lugar. Pero Phantom no habia recibido respuesta positiva de que si alguno de ellos habia visto a Sam.

Phantom miro el cielo nocturno para luego deducir como se aproximaba el momento que él, mismo temía y ese era el evento de la luna roja. Pudo notar la luna llena quedando asi por unos minutos hasta que escuchó la voz de Kyra quien la llamaba desde la parte de atrás, cosa que Phantom volteó sin ningún problema.

Kyra: Sam no se encuentra en esta ciudad -serena, acercándose-

Phantom: ¿sabes un lugar donde Shun se la haya llevado? -serio-

Kyra: no por el momento ya que no se encuentra en la zona fantasma si no, el rey ya hubiera empezado a destruir todo con sus nuevos poderes -cruza sus brazos-

Phantom: tendremos que buacar de otra forma a Sam

Ambos quedaron mirando hacia la ciudad contemplandolo hasta que Kyra tuvo una especie de idea.

Kyra: sabes orita que recuerdo... Shun una ves me dijo que el estuvo en las antiguas mansiones de duques, supongo que debe de estar en una mansión o castillo de españa

Phantom: buena idea solo que ¿en cual?

Ambos se detuvieron para que luego Kyra comenzara a dar una especie de indicación por medio de sus recuerdos quien eran aquellos tiempos donde una ves Shun tuvo la molestia de llevarla.

Phantom y Kyra tomaron el camino hacia lo que era aquella mansión pues sabian bien que ahi encontrarian a Shun seguido de Sam.

:#:#:#:#:#:#:#:#

Sam no paraba de pensar en lo que habia visto sentia un temor... si, aquel temor, cuando uno siente cuando a hecho alguna maldad o algo por el estilo pero esta ves se encontraba a su lado, la persona que cuido desde que tiene memoria se atrevia a ocultarle la verdad y ahora él propio enemigo se la revelaba, no sabia que creer no sabia en quien confiar.

Shun: ahora entiendes el motivó por la cual fantasmas no se ligan con seres humanos -sereno- los hacen unos monstruos... el libro que tu poseía decia todo acerca de la luna roja y de lo que provocaba -serio-

Sam: si tu dices la verdad... entonces ¿porque me tienes aqui? -asustada-

Shun: necesito un poco de tu sangre para hacerme fuerte y destruir al rey de una buena vez... -sereno-

Sam: ¿como sabre que dices la verdad?

Shun: porque crees que te diria lo de Phantom-sereno-

Sam continuaba peleando en su mente con quien elegir cosa que en cuestión de minutos Shun sintió una nueva presencia que se apeoximaban dando a entender que se acercaba Phantom.

Shun: tenemos compañia... -serio-

Shun salio de aquel lugar dejando a solas a Sam sin ninguna preocupación.

:#:#:#:#:#:#:#:#:#

Phantom se acercaba junto con Kyra quien se veía sumamente seria al llevarla aquella mansión.

Phantom: ¿estas segura de que es este sitio? -serio-

Kyra: si...

En cuestión de minutos por aai decirlo se detuvo Kyra quien le señaló la enorme mansión quien se veia escondida un poco entre la maleza ya seca de aquel lugar.

Phantom: entonces es aqui donde esta Sam -mirando el lugar-

Antes de que Kyra contestará Shun fue quien hablo, ya que habia aparecido en aquel lugar.

Shun: no se a que has venido si ella ya ni quiere verte -sereno-

Kyra: ¿que le hiciste a la chica, Shun?

Shun: yo nunca le haria nada, ella ss la fuente de poder de todos nosotros, aun asi no pienso destruirla... -mira a Phantom- pero él si -sereno, señala a Phantom-

Phantom quedó serio ante aquellas acusaciones ya que lo que decia podia ser una mentira en absoluto. Asi que continuó con calma hasta que nuevamente hablo Shun.

Shun: asi como Phantom eliminó a los padres de Sam se atrevera a eliminar a ella -sereno-

Con esto basto para que Phantom se abalanzara sobre Shun para darle severos golpes, Shun pudo quitarse a Phantom de encima para luego mirarlo con odio.

Shun: ¡VAMOS PHANTOM! ¡DILE A SAM LA VERDAD! ¡DILE QUE TÚ FUISTE QUIEN ASESINASTE A SUS PADRES! -gritandolo-

Phantom: no es cierto yo no fui... fuiste tú... yo llege tiempo después de la muerte de su padre -molestó-

:#:#:#:#:#:#:#:#:#

Mientras tanto en la zona fantasmas los fantasmas comenzaban a abrir enormes portales al mundo humano dispuestos asi poder comenzar con la invasión ahora que todo se encontraba a medio morir con el rey lo que se podia hacer era invadir a la manera antigua y todo empezando con la antigua ciudad de Amity Park quien era la conocidad ciudad fantasmal.

Los vampiros comenzaron a tomar la ciudas como si fuera sus propios dominios, destruyendo cada lugar y establecimientos.

Plasmius habia hecho su aparecion deteniendo a unos cuantos pero le era imposible ya que eran demasiados, Tucker se aproximó a la batalla y comenzo a utilizar armas al igual que Valery quieb llevaba en su trineo volador dispuesta a destruir a cada espectro que se topara.

Tucker no tuvo más remedio que hablar la única persona disponible fue Jazz quien a la primera llamada le habia contestado.

Tucker: Jazz, necesito que regresen a Amity Park pronto -preocupado-

Jazz: ¿que es lo que ocurre? -confundida-

Tucker: los vampiros fantasmas estan invadiendo -preocupado- Plasmius, Valery y yo los estamos deteniendo aun asi son demasiados

Jazz: bien, iremos hacia Amity Park

Con esto Jazz colgó el celular le dio indicaciones a Loenardo y se fueron hacia lo que seria Estados Unidos.

Phantom veían con molestia a Shun pues todo lo que habia dicho había provocado el enojó ocurrido.

Shun: vamos sabemos que eso es y sera verdad -embosa una leve sonrisa-

Phantom: no es cierto... -molesto-

Phantom lo tomo del antebrazo y lo lanzo, estrellándose en la mansión ambos (Kyra y Phantom) para que asi el no se escondiera o algo por el estilo.

Miraron con cautela cualquier movimiento dándose cuenta de que Shun se encontraba de pie mientras sus ojos habian cambiado a rojizo.

Kyra: ve a buscar a Sam, yo detendre a Shun

Phantom accedió y se aproximó en búsqueda de la chics usando sus poderes de fantasmas continuó su búsqueda hasta que se detuvo en una habitación en donde podia motrar a Sam quien se encontraban arrodillada mientras poseía su mirada baja.

Phantom se hizo tangible para estar de pie enfrente de ella. Mientras que Sam solo pudo sentir un aire helado haciendo asi que alzara la mirada y mirar a Phantom enfrentre de ella.

Phantom: es momento de irnos -sereno-

Sam: no...

Phantom: Sam no estoy para juegos... -serio-

Sam: ah y tu crees que yo si, me eh enterado de algo... y supongo que piensas negarlo -llorando-

Phantom: si es acerca de tus padres te juro que yo no los asesine

Sam no sabia que pensar o creer sus pensamientos estaban jugando un papel quien dependían de una sola respuesta creer o la falsedad.


	24. Chapter 24

La Profecía.

Capítulo 24: La Luna Roja Pt. 2

Phantom se encontraba al borde de la desesperación asi que como última alternativa tomó a Sam y salió de aquel sitio se detuvo repentinamente al mirar a Clockwork frente a él. Ya que no esperaba muy rápido la visita del maestro del tiempo.

Phantom: ¿ahora que pasa? -sereno-

Clockwork: te estas comportando como sueles ser... vendrás conmigo junto con la chica -serio, cambia de forma-

Phantom: ¿que pasa si me niego? -serio-

Clockwork: tendré que guiarte a la zona fantasma por mi cuenta -serio, cambia de forma-

Phantom miro con seriedad a Clockwork para que en cuestión de minutos su sentido fantasma se activará provocando asi un ataque desprevenido que hizo que soltara a Sam, Clockwork la pudo sostener y la guió hacia la zona fantasmas, mientras que Phantom veia a su atacante.

Quedó asombrado al darse cuenta de que era Lobo.

Phantom: ¿que haces? ¿Que no ves que Sam esta en peligro? -molestó-

(N/A: Lamento lo que haré pero como no he tenido tiempo para buscar información acerca del idioma esperanto, el idioma natal de lobo, me eh dado la valentia y espero no se molesten, de que todo lo que hable lobo sea a español bueno espero y les guste lobo asi... lo siento)

Phantom miró a Lobo quien no obtuvo respuesta para luego volver a hablar.

Phantom: ¿déjame ir por Sam quieres? -sereno-

Lobo: ella segura, tú peligro -sereno-

Phantom quedó sumamente confundido y se dispuso a atacarlo cosa que lobo ya se lo esperaba y comenzó a atacarlo.

:#:#:#:#:#:#:#

Leonardo y Jazz habian regresado a lo que era Amity Park, para los demas quedaron desorbitados ya que Danny, Sam y Kyra no iban con ellos.

Tucker se aproximó para saber acerca del panadero de su amigo pero fue en vano, Jazz nego con la cabeza no saber su ubicación en aquellos momentos.

No paso mucho tiempo cuando los chicos solo fueron rodeados por una serie de tropas vampiros quien habian puesto una especie de barrera de energía (asi como pasa en el episodio del rey fantasma) esta ves se pudieron notar a los heraldos. Aquellos sujeto que eran de 10 a 12 personas podian mostrarse de una manera superior su mirada eran de odio y muerte, que hacia juego con el color rojizo, mientras unas enormes capuchas cubrían su cuerpo aun asi podian notarse su rostro.

Heraldo 1: humanos, ustedes de sangre no pura, hemos venidos para causarle su final -sereno-

Los chicos miraban con seriedad como aquellos vampiros daban paso al rey ante todo aquellos humanos.

Rey: humanos inclinence ante su nuevo rey -embosa una sonrisa-

Los chicos no sabian que pensar se miraron entre ellos para luego notar como aquel hombre de piel blanca y ojos rojos hacia su presentación, el vampiro se elevó un poco para que asi quedara enfrente de los chicos. Su larga cabellera azulada flameante hacia diferencia de su vestuario.

Rey: ustedes serán los sirvientes... -embosa una sonrisa-

No paso mucho tiempo cuando uno de los heraldos habló.

Heraldo 1: señor, tenemos que esperar el evento de la Luna Roja... -sereno-

Heraldo 2: sera nuestra oportunidad para conseguir poderes -voz femenina, seria-

Rey: supongo que tienes razón... por ahora descansaremos, aun asi destruyan este pueblo -dandole la espalda a los chicos-

Antes de que el rey continuará Valery se disponía a atacar con un rayo pero fue detenida por que eran los soldados vampiros.

Valery: ¡SULETENME! -tratando de zafarse-

Tucker: ¡DEJENLA! -sereno-

Tucker lanzó con un arma una serie de rayos pudiendo asi quitarle los soldados vampiros a Valery, aun asi mas soldados sostuvieron o atraparon a los chicos pudiendo asi no causar alboroto alguno.

Rey: ustedes humanos seran encarcelados... -sereno-

El rey se fue mientras que uno de los heraldos creaba una especie de domo sobre los chicos haciendo asi que no salieran.

Por otro lado Plasmius y Daniela se encontraban al frente atacando algunos vampiros pero de la misma forma que a los chicos lo tomaron desprevenidos haciendo asi que terminaran atrapados en aquel mini domo de energía.

Plasmius: demonios... esto debio a ver terminado mal -serio-

Daniela: pero ni siquiera hemos visto a Sam recuerde que los vampiros tomaran su sangre hasta la luna azul

Plasmius: niña ya paso la luna azul...

Daniela: ¡¿como?!

Plasmius: la luna azul fue hace unos días supongo que no tienen a la chica...

Daniela: entonces debe de estar con Danny...

Plasmius: lo dudó mucho

Daniela no sabia que contestar sabia bien que la luna roja seria otro día en la noche, aun asi mo sabia el panadero de Danny, ni siquiera la de Sam.

:#:#:#:#:#:#:#

En la zona fantasma.

Clockwork miraba atraves de su espejo lo ocurrido en Amity Park, a unos cuantos metros se encontraba Sam mirando con horror la situación.

Sam: ¿porque quieres que haga eso? -asustada-

Clockwork: como maestro del tiempo se como terminará todo esto... pero para eso tenemos que detener a Danny Phantom -serio, cambia de forma-

Sam: ... dime algo, si usted ve los tiempos, usted debe de a ver visto la muerte de mis padres -seria-

Clockwork: ... si, tienes que pensar bien en tu futuro, ya que te han mentido

Clockwork colocó el espejo del tiempo en la época en la que los padres de Sam seguian con vida. Pudo darse cuenta que su madre se encontraba en la cocina mientras hacia una limonada. Cuando se pudo notar la visita de un fantasma.

Sam: es... un vampiro -sorprendida-

Continuó observando dándose cuenta de como aquel vampiro acababa con la vida dd su madre.

Clockwork: él es el rey de los vampiros, al beber un poco de la sangre de tu madre se hizo mas fuerte para controlar a demas vampiros... queria hacer mas fuerte intentando con la muerte de tu padre pero no fue buena no obtuvo nada, asi que dedujo que tu serias la elegida la especial... aquella que le darías sus poderes, ahora que tienes la caja a tu poder usala y encierra a todos los vampiros... más al rey... -serio, cambia de forma-

Sam miro al maestro del tiempo para luego pensar un poco, aun asi sabia que debia pedir disculpas para Daniel ya que le habia dicho la verdad.

:#:#:#:#:#:#:#:#

Phantom volaba rápidamente mientras que abajo se encontraba lobo quien hacia lo posible para detenerlo por medio de garrasos y otro tipos de ataque.

No paso mucho tiempo cuando se detuvo en una ciudad en Italia habia recorrido cada país sin darse cuenta siendo un continente de paises pequeños habia llegado hasta aquella situación.

Unas horas mas adelantadas y un dia más hacian la diferencia de su antigua ciudad natal, hasta que pudo notar como la enorme luna llena cambiaba de tonalidad.

Lobo se percató de Phantom quien se habia detenido causando asi un punto a su favor y atacarlo.

Phantom cayó al suelo adolorido por el golpe aun asi habia sido sumamente peligroso porque en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Phantom poseía una mirada de color rojo carmis.

Lobo no pudo decir nada para luego crear un portal con sus garras y llevarlo hacia la zona fantasma.

Phantom habia llegado hacia la zona fantasma cosa que miro a su alrededor y pudo notar el portal creado por las garras de Lobo, se disponia a escapar por aqui lugar pero fue detenido ya que algo lo habia atrapado.

Miro a causante de aquello para darse cuenta de que era Skulker quien habia aparecido para ayudar a Lobo.

Skulker: ¿que te pasa chico? ¿Acaso ese es el entrenamiento que te he dado? -serio-

Phantom: eso no te incumbe -molesto-

Phantom se habia zafado de aquel agarre para luego atacar a Skulker, lanzo una serie de rayos dispuesto a deshacerse de Skuller y Lobo quien hacia un problema para él.

Una ves que se lo quito de encima pudo dirigirse hacia el castillo de Clockwork en donde al ingresar pudo notar a Clockwork enfrente del espejo mirando con seriedad los sucesos que pasaban en sus ojos.

Clockwork: una visita más... -sereno-

Phantom: ¿donde esta Sam? -sereno-

Clockwork: ella esta protegida tu eres un peligro

Phantom miro el espejo donde pudo notar como los vampiros habian invadido lo qie era Amity Park, en eso se dirigió hacia dicho espejo cosa que Clockwork pudo notarlo sin ninguna preocupación.

Clockwork: falta poco para que todo llege a si final...

Phantom se encontraba en la ciudad la oscuridad era lo único qie podia mostrarse, las calles desiertas, para luego mostrarse aquella luna roja.

Pudo escucharse las voces de los ciudadanos quien se encontraban en el ayuntamiento. Phantom se aproximó hacia aquella direccion en donde pudo notar una serie de gentes quien se veían un tanto hipnotizado.

No paso mucho tiempo cuando uno de los heraldos habían aparecido detrás de Phantom.

Heraldo: bienvenido al ritual -embosa una sonrisa-

Phantom: ustedes han conseguido destruir mi ciudad... -sereno-

Heraldo: es por el bien, nuestro rey -serio-

Antes de que pasara a mas el heraldo fue el causante del primer ataque poniendo asi al chico fantasma en una especie de molestia.

Los demas heraldos miraron el encuentro para luego mirar a su rey quien continuaban enfrente de cada uno de los habitantes.

Los heraldos habian tomado al la chica de ojos violetas, Sam solo quería zafarse, sabia muy bien que pronto no quedaria ninguna esperanza.

Los heraldos la detuvieron enfrente del rey mientras que el monarca vampiro.

Rey: es hora el destino nos ha unido una ves más... -embosa una sonrisa-

Sam: no, no creerás poder conseguir mi sangre -molesta-

Uno de los heraldos tomo las manos de la joven haciendo que quedarán enfrente para que luego el rey, cortará la venas de la muñeca, poco a poco comenzo a caer para luego el rey tomara una copa y comenzará a llenarla poco a poco.

Phantom pudo notar aquello pues habia sido imposible acercarse, pues el heraldo oponente era fuerte.


	25. Chapter 25

La Profecía.

Capítulo 25: La Luna Roja pt. 3

Shun se miraba molestó pues lo que se encontraba era en un encuentro con Kyra.

Kyra: has provocado todo inclusive asesinaste a los padres de Sam -molesta-

Shun: estas muy equivocada niña...

Shun volvio a atacar pero Kyra esquivo para alzar su plumilla y dar una poderosa acordé.

Shun le quito la guitarra a Kyra, para luego destruir el instrumento, Kyra quedo sumamente sorprendida al mirar su guitarra destruida.

Lo unico que le quedo hacer fue escapar alejarse a quel lugar y no recibiera daño en absoluto.

Kyra: demonios tengo que irme lejos -molesta-

No paso mucho tiempo cuando Kyra miro a Shun frente a ella.

Shun: pensabas huir ... pues no te dejare..

Shun la atacó aun asi antes de que pudira atacarla nuevamente fue atrapado. Miro con sorpresa que aquellas personas eran los soldados del rey.

Shun: demonios... él ya esta aqui... -sereno-

Kyra utilizó sus habilidades y desaparecio de aquel lugar pudiendo así escapar de aquel sitio.

:#:#:#:#:#:#:#:#

Sam habian quedado lastimada y arrodillada mientras que en sus muñecas continuaban sangrando.

Rey: gracias a la ti mi querida podre hacer mas fuerte -embosa una sonrisa-

Sam miro con molestia aquel ser para luego mirar sus muñecas quien se encontraban en aquel tonalidad carmis.

La luna había comenzado y con ellos el rey vampiro comenzaban con el ritual, Phantom continuaba la batalla contra aquel ser para que en un momento de desesperación solo atacará o lanzará un rayo de energía en el corazón del heraldo quien pudo sentir aquel dolor dio unos cuantos pasos para mirar la heridas y desvanecerse por completó.

Phantom lo miró para luego tomar la vista hacia donde se encontraba el rey, uniendo sus manos pudo crear un rayo potente haciendo asi que el rey esquivara mientras en sus manos poseía la copa con la sangre de la chica.

El rey lo miro pero antes de que hiciera algo mando a sus heraldos para que atacaran cosa que Phantom no se negó pues utilizando la Ghostly Wail pudo detenerlo pudiendo asi deshacerse de los heraldos por el momento.

Phantom: no dejaré que te hagas mas fuerte -sereno-

Rey: eres un simple fantasma no puedes hacerme nada -embosa una sonrisa-

Phantom no dijo nada ya que habia sido acorralado por el ejercito de soldados vampiros.

Rey: últimas palabras chico fantasma -sonrie-

Phantom miro a los soldados para luego notar a Sam quien se encontraba arrodillada mientras cubría la heridas de su muñeca.

#:#:#:#:#:#:#:

Shun quien intentaba zafarse de aquel agarre miro con molestia a uno de los soldados ya que se habia colocado enfrente de él.

Soldado: Shun, se le acusa dd traición, su sentencia es estar bajo el sol... -sereno-

Lo habian guiado a la mansión que el tenia y una ves ahi buscaron en el jardín un lugar para que Shun recibiera el castigo.

Shun mostró molestia pero no pudo escapar. Dando asi que ya seria su final.

Kyra por su parte deseaba mirar aquel final, pero recordó acerca de la guerra que se llevaba en Amity Park.

Miro que no podia llegar muy rápido cosa que le provocó una severa preocupación pero algo o alguien se habia aparecido enfrente de ella.

Si, Clockwork se encontraba enfrente con una seriedad, tal parecia que ella tambien tenia que estar en aquel encuentro. Clockwork le consendio para asi poder llegar a tiempo y una ves que llego miro al los amigos de Phantom quien se encontraban encerrados.

Una ves que el tiempo se retomó, Kyra solo le quedo una opción destruir aquel domo, aunque se la vio difícil debido a que no poseia su guitarra quedando asi una enorme preocupación.

Valery la miró para luego los demas hicieran lo mismo. Kyra quedo un tanto serena mirando con detenimiento el lugar pero miro como unos de los soldados vampiros.

Aquellos sujetos mostraron su colmillo para atacar a Kyra, cosa que ella continuó la acción para hacer una serie de ataques. Aun asi no pudo debido que habian aparecido más soldado. Cosa que pudo tomar como una especie de molestia.

Phantom quedo sumamente sereno pues intentaba acercarse a Sam.

El rey mostró una sonrisa y mirando la copa comenzo a beber un poco, una ves que los saparo del copa. Sus ojos rojizos se mostraron brillos dando a entender de que su poder se habian incrementado.

Phantom quedó sereno para luego deshacerse de los soldados vampiros y comenzar a atacar aquellos seres para luego lanzar un rayo hacia el rey.

Quien por fortuna para el rey habia detenido con la palma de su mano.

Rey: jajaja... este poder es asombroso... -embosando una sonrisa-

Phantom: ¿acaso no conocias tu propio poder -sereno, lanza un rayo-

El rey esquivó aun asi su poder superaba demasiado a Phantom causando asi un severo problema.

Kyra sd encontraba en una especie de problema pues no poseia nada, sus poderes serian usado por medio de una guitarra y para ser sinceros la guitarra, su guitarra, habia sido destruida por completó.

No paso mucho tiempo cuando Ember hace su aparecion seguido de Skulker y demas fantasmas. Quienes habian aparecido con el unico metodo de ayudar a Phantom con el mismo y contra los vampiros fantasmas.

Phantom continuo los ataques de una manera brusca cosa qhe el rey fantasma habia detectado, los heraldos se vieron la necesidad de atacar a los fantasmas que habian llegado a lo que era la nueva ciudad de vampiros.

Samantha miro con una cara de horror su herida para luego mostrar aquel rey quien en sus manos poseia la copa cosa que pudo deducir una cierta cosa, tirar aquella sangre... derramarla por completo debido que el evento de la luna se encontraba a punto de terminar.

Sam se aproximó sin ser visto por aquel monarca, para luego subirse sobre el e intentar tirar aquella copa. El rey hacia lo imposible por quitarse a Sam de la espalda, cosa que no podia, Phantom noto eso para luego lanzar una serie de rayos.

Phantom: ¡Sam! ¡Alejate!

Sam: ¡No lo haré! -aferrandose al rey-

Phantom miro eso para luego mirar con detenimiento y darse cuenta la idea que tenia Sam. Apunto con severa discreción hacia la copa para luego lanzar un diminuto rayo quien afortunadamente derribó la copa causando asi un punto a su favor.

El rey miro con molestia para luego lanzarse sobre el muro lastimando asi a Sam dejándola inconciente.

Rey: ya estuvo... su estupideces han cuasado que me moleste... -molesto-

Phantom: a mi tu existencia -sereno-

Phantom continuó atacando por un buen tiempo cosa que el rey vampiro.

Kyra habia sacado su nueva guitarra aquella guitarra ofrecida por Ember para luego utilizar sus habilidades y lanzar ondas sonoras hacia las prisiones de los conpañeros dd Phantom.

Cada uno de los chicos tomaron armas, Plasmius y Daniela tomaron sus formas fantasmas y se fueron a ayudar a los demas fantasmas.

Sam comenzaba a reaccionar nuevamente mientras veía como Phantom tenia una batalla de cuerpo a cuerpo contra aquel ser. A principio le habia costado trabajo levantarse pues aquel golpe habia ocasionado un tanto de dolor.

Phantom esquivo los golpes para luego lanzar un rayo dando asi en el blanco y alejando un poco al rey.

Rey: eres muy fuerte chico fantasma -embosa una sonrisa-

Phantom: mas de lo que crees -serio-

Las manos de Phantom mostraba aquel brillo verdoso dispuesto a lanzar nuevamente otro ataque, cosa que el vampiro lanzó con una rapidez. La energia color rosado algo asi por el estilo golpeó a Phantom provocando asi que cayera al suelo.

Sam miro asustada, para luego acercarse a él, pero fue imposible el rey vampiro la tomo de su cabellera impidiendo que se acercará al chico.

Sam: ¡sueltame! -quejándose-

Rey: no te soltare eres la única que puedes darme el poder... -sereno-

Sam: ¡DANNY!

Danny habia escuchado el grito de Sam para que luego se levantará con dificultad cosa que sorprendió al rey mirarlo de pie nuevamente.

Rey: Danny Phantom... jaja patético nombre... -lanza un ataque-

Danny esquivo aquel ataque, para luego lanzar sus rayos aun asi fue imposible ya que el vampiro hizo lo mismo que Danny, la Ghostly Wail, cosa que hizo que Danny quedará confundido.

Phantom terminó estrellándose contra el muro haciendo asi que cayera al suelo arrodillado para luego caer contra el pecho al suelo.

Sam: ¡DANNY! -preocupada-

Sam trataba de zafarse pero habia sido inútil debido que continuaba aferrada desde la cabellera.

Una ves que Danny cayó solo quedó inconsciente para luego terminar transformando en un ser humano.

El rey fantasma soltó a Sam para encerrarla en una especie de prisión de energía para luego acercarse al chico, en cuestión de minutos miro como nuevamente se transformaba en un fantasma su mirada continuaba en rojiza pues aun se encontraba bajo dominó.

Rey: ¿acaso un ser como tú no muere? -confundido-

Danny: yo nunca voy a morir... -sonrie malvadamente-

En cuestión de minutos las manos del chico fantasmas comenzaron a emanar una energía verdosa para que luego terminara por dar una serie puños provocando asi un golpe drásticamente al corazón del rey.

El rey miro el puño quien se encontraba en el interior para luego comenzar a sentir un líquido recorrer el pecho del rey.

Rey: es increible como puede verse nuevamente... -embosa una sonrisa-

Danny: la primera ves escapaste... la segunda ya no -embosa una sonrisa-

Rey: !huh! Espero verte acabado...

Una ves que dijo aquello solo se desvaneció siendo solamente polvo.

Phantom se acomodó un poco miro con detenimiento a los demas quien se encontraban en combate para luego acercarse a Sam. Ella se encontraba fuera de aquella energía pero se encontraba arrodillada.

Sam miro al chico quien continuaba para luego notar como la luna roja se desvanecia, miro como el chuco no quitaba su aspecto en absoluto.

Sam: ¿que... que es lo que te pasa? -confundida-

Danny la miró confundida para luego hablar.

Danny: mi nombre es Dan Phantom... un fantasma antiguo... -serio-

Sam quedó en shock al escuchar aquellas palabras cosa que nunca habia visto o escuchado.

#:#:#:#:#:#:#:#:

Kyra habia sacado entre sus pertenencias el cofre aquel cofre que al ver los vampiros temieron inclusive los mismísimos heraldos.

Kyra le entregó el cofre a Jazz para que lo utilizará cosa que en cuestión de minutos al abrirla una especie de energia comenzo a tomar todos los vampiros.

Kyra: chicos, nos veremos muy pronto... muchas gracias -embosa una sonrisa-

Tucker: fue un honor trabajar contigo -sonrie-

Kyra: despidanme de Danny y Sam -sonrie-

Aquellas últimas palabras habian sido escuchadas por demas fantasmas quien miraron como la chica vampiro ingresaba sin problema alguno.

Los fantasmas solo lo quedo regresar a su mundo una ves que aquellos seres terminarán sellados ya no habría problemas.

Aun asi para cierta chica pelinegra quedaba una cierta duda. Ya que Phantom no era aquel joven que habia conocido la primera vez.

Clockwork hizo su aparecion ante la pareja (Danny y Sam) para luego mirar a Danny (Dan).

Clockwork: vámonos antes de que los demas sepan algo -serio-

Danny (Dan) accedio y siguió a Clockwork por un portal, dejando sola a Sam. Cosa que en cuestión de minutos los demas la miraron y se acercaron para ayudarla.


	26. Chapter 26

La Profecía.

Capítulo 26: ¿Danny, Dan? ¿Quien eres realmente?

Han pasado ya tres meses de lo sucedió Sam decidió vivir en Amity Park cosa que seria muy agradable.

Aunque en sus pensamientos indagaba las palabras quien seria aquel sujeto quien se hacia pasar por Danny.

Esa duda la mataba desde el dia que se fue. Ella dio un suspiro y fue a dormir ya que otro dia comenzaría con arreglar el invernadero que habia podido conseguir su cada era un edificio de dos piso, los ahorros de su vida la herencia de sus padres habian dejado mucho y con ello era la persona indicada y para terminar muy pronto atenderia la empresa de la familia. Pero ella no le importaba la empresa solo continuar viviendo.

Esa mañana muy temprano se levantó sintió un cambió repentino en el lugar, si, la temperatura a principio penso que seria la calefacción pero dedujo que no era asi al mirar el chico en el pasillo.

Sam: ¿Danny, eres tú? -confundida, acercándose-

Chico: no... soy Dan...

Sam miro al chico que era Danny solo que su mirada se encontraba rojiza como si algo en el no estuviera bien.

Sam: ¿que dices?

Dan: yo soy Dan Phantom... un verdadero enemigo del rey vampiro en la antigüedad -acercándose-

Sam: entonces... ¿porque estas dentro de Danny?

Dan: Danny solo era un niño cuando senti su accidente decidí ayudarlo... él viene siendo mi presente en esta época... y yo muy pronto su futuro... -serio-

Sam: explicate

Dan: cuando Danny habia ingresado al portal y se habia hecho mitad fantasma yo interviene pensé que lo salvaría pero me equivoque termine entrelazado con el... provocando asi que cada luna roja yo apareciera -serio-

Sam: entonces tu asesinaste a los padre de Danny ...

Dan: lo hice por protegerlos... si no Danny terminaría peor de lo que había pensando...

Sam miro como Danny (Dan) mostraba un rostro melancólico cosa que hizo que Sam se acercará y lo abrazara.

Danny (Dan) quedó sorprendido pues nunca pensó que la chica haria aquella acción.

Sam: lamento todo lo que paso con tu antigua vida y las futuras... lamento el hecho de la familia de Danny y lamentó que esto haya ocurrido para salvarme... -triste, abrazandolo-

Dan: eso ya no importa tenía que hacerlo desde hace tiempo aquel sujeto era un problema... -molesto-

Sam: ¿porque dices eso? -separándose y mirándolo-

Dan: en la antigüedad perdi la persona que amaba... todo por no ser fuerte fue por eso que ayude a Clockwork advirtiendo de esto... -serio-

Dan le dio la espalda para luego bajar su mirada mientraa daba un suspiró.

Dan: pero ahora todo esta arreglado y con eso me basta para que el futuro yo vuelva a existir... muchas gracias -embosa una leve sonrisa-

Antes de que pasara a más Sam lo detuvo poniendo una mano en el hombro del joven.

Sam: dime algo... la persona quien amabas... era la elegida en la antigüedad... -lo mira-

Dan no quería contestar y su vista se volteó hacia otro lado pero fue tomado de a barbilla para que viera a los ojos violeta de la chica.

Sam: vamos dime

Dan no dijo nada solo accedió cosa que Sam solo sonrió.

Dan: ¿ahora de que sonríes? -confundido-

Sam: hace unos cuantos meses tuve una visión o un sueño aun asi eso no importa si no que tú... a ri te provocaron para que la asesinaras...

Dan quito su mirada recordar el pasado le provocaba nostálgica, miedo, tristeza, aun asi Sam nuevamente hizo que lo mirara a los ojos.

Sam: dime el motivó ...

Dan: la asesine, porque ella misma me lo pidió queria que todos esos vampiros murieran por eso me pidió eso... -triste-

Sam lo miro para luego notar una lágrima recorrer la mejilla del joven.

Dan: me siento mal por eso... quisiera matarme por causar aquella tontería... me siento un estúpido... -golpea el muro-

Sam lo miro cosa que hizo que lo dejara sacar aquella ira concentrada.

Dan: tú... tú te pareces a ella... por eso fue que nunca te asesine por miedo a que Danny te perdiera al igual que yo... y quiera que por lo menos en el futuro... tu estuvieras conmigo... -serio-

Sam quedo sorprendida por aquellas palabras, aun asi no pudo decir nada y continuo en silencio. Las cosas ocurridas habian provocado que ambos conocieran más a fondo.

Dan la miro para luego ponerse serio y en cuestion de minutos se acercó para implantarle un beso, ella quedo sorprendida pero a pasar los segundos Danny abrió sus ojos dandose cuenta de la situación que se encontraba, sus ojos azulados se habian mostrado, dando a entender que habia regresado a tomar el control de su cuerpo.

Ambos se separaron para que luego Sam mirará los ojos da Danny dandose cuenta de que habia regresado a la normalidad.

Sam: es bueno tenerte de vuelta -embosa una sonrisa y lo abraza-

Danny quedó confundido para luego abrazar a Sam aun asi Sam le habia dicho lo ocurrido.

:#:#:#:#:#:##:#:#

Una semana mas tarde los chicos fueron citados inclusive Master y Daniela. Quienes tambien eran de la familia.

Los seis invitados se encontraban en la casa de Sam quien por alguna razón habian sido citados por ella, motivó aun era desconocido.

Una ves en la sala, todos los presentes conversaban, mientras que en la cocina se encontraba Sam, quien tenia una conversación con Danny.

Sam: mira una ves que dija tu nombre pues aparecer entendido -sonrie-

Danny: bien, aunque no entiendo el motivó de todo una sorpresa -sonríe-

Sam: bueno ¿quieres divertirte si o no?

Danny: si, si quiero -hace un carita de cachorro-

Sam: bien asi que espera la señal, vale -se va-

Danny: ok, aunque... ¿cuál era la señal? -confundido-

Sam se reunió con los demas quien se miraban algo sumamente desesperados, Tucker y Valery tenían una hermosa relación de novios comprometidos, aunque si parecian mas unidos. Mientras que Jazz y Leonardo habian tenido unas cuantas semanas de a verse casado dando a entender que esa semana habia sido para luna de miel, aunque para ellos eso no importaba pues lo que querian era continuar con las investigaciones fantasmas.

Daniela continuaba siendo una chica, ahora que iba en preparatoria tenia mucho que hacer tareas e inclusive ignorar algunos chicos, pues aquellos que hacia caso Master terminaba por asustarlos.

Sam: bienvenidos a mi hogar chicos ... -sonríe-

Master: querida Samantha diganos en motivo de esta reunión -sereno-

Sam: bien, quiero dar aviso de que alguien nos a vuelto a visitar -sonríe-

Tucker: que no sean los vampiros... -preocupado-

Sam: no Tucker, si no Danny -sonrie-

Sam miro a sus lados y no miro a nadie, los chicos miraron confundidos.

Valery: Sam, recuerda que Danny no a regresado de la zona fantasma y quien sabe y regrese... -confundida-

Sam: no, el esta aqui... se los juró...

Los chicos solo intentaron subir el ánimo diciendo otros tipo de tema para que en cuestión de minutos Danny apareciera de la nada debido a que estaba hecho intangible.

Danny: hola chicos.. -sonrie-

Todos miraron sorprendido a excepción de Sam quien ya sabia, ya que tenia desde que habia llegado viviendo con ella.

Sam: que les dije -sonrie-

Tucker: viejo realmente ¿eres tu? -sorprendido-

Danny: claro tuck... ¿que acaso no me reconoces?

Jazz: ¿cuanto llevas aqui?

Danny: hace unos días...

Master: ¿y porque no dijiste nada, eh?

Danny: nervios prenunciales -rie nervioso-

Despues de unos minutos los chicos se habian puesto felices y continuaron con la reunión dando a entender que todo habia salido a la perfección.

Todos convivieron cada uno disfrutando de la compañia de cada uno, Sam habia ido por mas botanas para luego detenerse y contemplar la lunar llena quien podia mirarse desde la ventana de la cocina.

En cuestión de minutos Danny entro miro a Sam para luego abrazarla por atras mietras recargaba su barbilla en el hombro de sam y miraba la luna.

Danny: es genial volver a casa... -sonríe-

Sam: ¿en serio o lo dices de juego? -embosa una sonrisa-

Danny: oyes... dijo la verdad es genial regresar a casa con la gente que amo -la besa en la mejilla-

Sam: gracias a ti por regresar con nosotros -sonrie-

Danny solo sonrió para luego soltarla y girarla rápidamente y asi poderle dar un beso en la boca, cosa que Sam pudo sentir y disfrutar por aquellos segundos.

Despues de separse ambos se miraron para luego abrazarse.

Danny: prometo cuidarte, protegerte, inclusive dd mi mismo... -sonríe-

Sam: prometo amarte y quedarte... al igual que tu me proteges -embosa una sonrisa-

Con esto sellaron nuevamente su amor por medio de un beso dando asi el final de una batalla y el inició de una nueva vida juntos.

 **Bien, que les parecio la historia, lamento a ver tardado mucho en subirla pero era la Universidad quien no me dejaba me tenia atada con tareas y eso me era imposible zafarme.**

 **Pero bueno ahora que eh terminado la historia que pensaba hacerla de 500 capítulos. Terminó siendo de 26 capítulos. Adimito que doy vergüenza. Pero bueno.**

 **Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo. Pronto traere uno nuevo tambien terminare el que tengo de "Amor desde el corazón" cosa que aun no lo terminó.**

 **Pero tambien lo terminare! -grito de guerra.**

 **Ok. Y dejando a eso a un lado.**

 **-MUCHAS GRACIAS LECTORES ANONIMOS Y NO ANONIMOS!**

 **Nos leeremos muy pronto cuidense mucho.**


End file.
